Kingdom Hearts: Kung Fu Light Defenders Part 2
by J. Tom
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy travel back to the Valley of Peace to help Po and the Furious Five defeat Shen and members of Xehanort's new Organization from casting the world into darkness. But what secrets of both parties will be revealed? NOTE: Takes place BEFORE Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley and after Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Covers some blank points.
1. Chapter 1: New Friends, New Team

**Kingdom Hearts: Kung Fu Light Defenders Part 2**

_A/N: Takes place _before _Kingdom Hearts: Hill Valley, and during Kung Fu Panda 2. As well as taking place after Dream Drop Distance, with an alternate ending, where after Sora leaves, Mickey doesn't tell Riku and Kairi about his encounter with Aqua in the Realm of Darkness... yet. Instead, he and Riku start training Lea and Kairi while Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel to Olympus to find Hercules to help Sora regain his lost power. _

_Eventually, this will __**all**_ _lead to _my own version _of Kingdom Hearts III. This will also explain why Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are traveling together, why Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea are staying at Disney Castle, why the keyblade wielders have their gliders, and why they all get to call Mickey and Minnie by their real names. _

_Note: By this time, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are returning from their visits to Olympus, they visit The Caribbean, and San Fransokyo to defeat the Heartless (all with the same KH3 plots in those worlds)._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

We open up to a narrated story, in a Chinese town miles away from the Valley of Peace. Gongmen City. Two peacocks overlook a tall, majestic tower. A voice is heard.

_"Long ago, in ancient China, the peacocks_ _ruled over Gongmen City. They brought great joy and prosperity to the city, for they had invented fireworks."_

Citizens gathered in the streets as colorful fireworks explode over the city.

* * *

The scene then changed to a room in the palace. A young white peacock experimented with the gunpowder. His name is Shen. A small explosion from the bowl surprised him, and then he smiled darkly. Shen's mother and father witnessed this outside his room, and looked at each other with concern.

_"But their son, Lord Shen, saw darker power in the fireworks. What had brought color and joy could also bring darkness and destruction."_

* * *

The scene switched to the throne room. Shen's parents watched as the court soothsayer put three items into a small bowl and an apparition emerges. In the apparition, a white peacock is consumed by a yin yang symbol with a crown emblem.

"Shen's _troubled parents consulted a soothsayer. She foretold that if Shen continued down this dark path, he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white and a human from another world, wielding a keyblade."_

Shen watched the scene from behind a pillar. He scowled and exited the palace with a small army of wolves.

* * *

_"The young lord set out to change his fate. He refused to believe that humans truly existed, so he dismissed that part of the vision. But what he did next... only sealed it."_

A moment later, the residents of a small panda village watched in horror as Shen set his wolves on them.

* * *

Back at the palace, Shen burst in on his parents, triumphant. His expression changed when he saw the looks on their faces.

_"Shen returned to his parents full of pride, but in their faces, he only saw horror."_

* * *

Outside the palace gates, Shen and his parents stood on opposite sides. Shen's father signified that Shen was banished.

_"He was banished from the city forever."_

Shen furiously said words back before departing with his wolves. Shen's parents' shoulders slumped as they watched their son leave.

_"But Shen swore revenge: Someday, he would return, and all of China would bow at his feet."_

* * *

The scene cuts to a foundry in the mountains. A pack of wolves were seen heaving, pounding, and burning metal. One of the wolves, a large soldier with one eye, jumped over to Shen and bowed.

_"It's almost done, Lord Shen. But we've run out of metal." _informed the Wolf Boss.

_"Search the farthest villages. Find more metal! China will be mine." _said Shen, evilly.

_"Shen believed that there would be no warrior of black and white to defeat him, and that there were no such things as the mythical human. But what he didn't realize was that he didn't get rid of _all _the pandas. And that there truly were humans that existed..."_

* * *

The scene cuts to the outside of Mysterious Tower as a Gummiship lands. Out from it come three people. It was Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

Sora was wearing a black hoodie, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt was a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, were colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-crossed around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants featured red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves were colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wore large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there, and a silver crown pendant is present on his neck.

Donald was wearing a blue hat _(which resembled a beret)_, which had a belt in place of a normal brim, and sported a zipper that spanned the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket was navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There were three pouches, all of which were blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch was secured by a flap, while the other two used silver zippers. The middle pouch was framed by two other silver zippers that spanned the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He had a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wore draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. Donald also wore a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists. He also wore a shorter, light blue coat over his jacket, this one with more bell-like sleeves, gold lining and cuffs, a turtleneck-esque collar, and the two silver, vertical zippers present in his jacket.

Finally, Goofy was wearing an orange hat _(save for a blue band in the middle, and the top is an odd shape)_ resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There was also a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat that strangely, were quite a bit smaller than Goofy's eyes. Goofy wore a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that belled out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wore white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wore a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants were yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They had rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants had a peculiar style, with the dark orange bottom rims being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Goofy also had very large shoes which were brown with steel toes on the outside.

The three friends went through the tower entrance.

_"...and although the keyblade wielder wasn't a master, little did Shen know, that _this _boy and his friends would help the warrior of black and white bring peace to all of China."_

* * *

Inside Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid was looking over some books. He wore a blue hat, decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wore long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining, with the insides of his robes being dark red. As he was reading, heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called, closing his book.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the room, and immediately bowed towards the old wizard. After doing so, they stood up in a straight line.

"I take it your mission was a success?" the wizard asked calmly.

He then noticed the disappointed looks on the three's faces.

"Well, we were able to stop the Heartless, Hades, and the Titans from taking over Olympus, as well as a few quick stops to the Caribbean and a new world called San Fransokyo and protect them as well." answered Sora.

"We got to be pirates again!" smirked Donald.

"And superheroes!" added Goofy.

"Buuuut... Herc wasn't able to help us the way we hoped." sighed Sora.

Yen Sid nodded. "I see. Perhaps regaining lost powers, including the power of waking seems to be more complicated than either of us could've imagined." He then stroked as beard as he thought of something else Sora mentioned, just as Mickey, Riku, Lea, and Kairi entered the room, shocked to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy back.

Riku wore a sleeveless, black zip-up tank-top with double zippers, and a white-and-yellow vest over it with a blue separating the two colors and decorated with four silver buttons. He sported a white thick band on his left wrist, baggy blue pants held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. He wore a pair of yellow-laced, white sneakers with gray lining and soles, and three black stripes on the sides.

Kairi wore a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers _(two appeared to be just decorative)_ as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

Mickey wore a short-sleeved jacket with white lining. The top half of this jacket was black, while the bottom half was red, and there were two yellow straps dangling in front of it. His pants were red and sported a zipper going down the front of each leg. Each leg also had a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg. Mickey wore very large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe.

Lea still wore his black cloak from his time as Axel in Organization XIII along with his black gloves, pants, and boots.

"Sora, you're back!" exclaimed Riku, surprised, yet happy his friend was back.

Sora turned and smiled. "Well yeah. Nice to see you guys too." he chuckled.

"Master Yen Sid told us that you went to Olympus to ask Hercules to regain your lost power." said Mickey.

"We did." nodded Goofy.

"But unfortunately, we were unsuccessful." sighed Donald.

"That's gotta blow." muttered Lea.

"Gee, thanks for the support Axel." scoffed Sora.

Lea rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you guys. Axel was my Nobody. My real name, my _human_ name, is Lea. Got it memorized?"

Sora smiled sheepishly. "Oh right. Sorry." he then turned and was surprised to see Kairi there as well.

"Hey Sora." she greeted with a warm smile.

"K-Kairi?" stuttered Sora. "W-What are you doing here?"

Kairi looked puzzled. "Would you rather the fact that I wasn't here at all?"

Sora quickly shook his head. "What?! No! I'm just... shocked. That's all."

Kairi giggled. "Riku brought me here to be your 7th Guardian of Light."

Sora and even Donald and Goofy's jaws dropped.

"Not that I'm saying that that's a bad thing, but you?! Really?!" asked Sora, astonished.

Kairi nodded. "Yep. Master Yen Sid's request. I've been learning how to wield a keyblade of my own just like Lea."

Lea nodded. "It's true. After wielding a keyblade in the Castle That Never Was last year, she's a quick learner." he confirmed.

"Since me and Mickey are masters, we were training Kairi and Ax-I mean Lea in a different world where time isn't a problem while the three of you were gone." Riku explained, while correcting himself when saying Lea's name.

"And I'm not gonna sit around on the islands or just on the side-lines while you guys do all the work. I felt so useless. But now that I am a keyblade wielder, we can be a real team together." said Kairi with a determined look.

Sora couldn't believe it. Now both of his best friends could wield keyblades. Donald and Goofy couldn't believe it either. They all smiled.

"Congrats Kairi." congratulated Sora.

Kairi giggled. "Thanks."

Yen Sid then cleared his throat. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood to attention in front of the old wizard.

"Now then. It would seem as though that when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went to Olympus, Heartless were invading it once again. And after making side trips to The Caribbean, and another world called San Fransokyo, there were Heartless attacks as well. Which can only mean that darkness is spreading to the worlds once again."

"Looks like the Organization is up to no good again." murmured Lea.

"And given that this is a new one with Master Xehanort in charge, this one could be even tougher than the last." added Riku.

"Indeed. This Organization is filled with members who have managed to become half-Xehanort themselves. To be the 13 Seekers of Darkness to clash with the 7 Guardians of Light to clash and form the χ-blade." nodded Yen Sid. "If the worlds are in trouble again, then it must be taken care of."

"You want us to travel the worlds again?" asked Sora, sounding a bit excited.

Yen Sid nodded. "Traveling the worlds again to save them from being cast into darkness is an important job in a keyblade wielder's life." he then looked at Sora. "And it could also be a new way to recover your lost powers Xehanort took from you. And help you regain the power of waking."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy beamed. "Alright! We'll be traveling with all of our friends now!" cheered Sora.

"You said it!" agreed Donald.

"Oh boy!" cheered Goofy.

Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and Lea smirked at the three's enthusiasm. Yen Sid only smiled slightly before clearing his throat again.

"Yes master?" asked Mickey.

"I'd also like to suggest that before we enter the next Keyblade War, the seven of you find a place to stay together. It would be ideal to keep all of you together so you can get some extra training done together to prepare for the war, should it happen."

"A place to stay together?" Donald wondered out loud.

"What would be a good place?" asked Kairi.

"I doubt we have any rental homes on the islands. And we don't have any guest rooms in our homes." said Riku.

"Yeah, and Radiant Garden seems crowded already." said Lea. "Not to mention that after twelve years, me and Isa's old homes are long gone."

"And we can't stay at a hotel in either of those places until the war starts. That could be weeks." added Sora.

Mickey smiled. "No worries fellas. Disney Castle has _plenty_ of guest rooms."

"You mean it Your Majesty?" asked Donald, hopeful.

Mickey chuckled. "Yep. You four can stay with us."

Sora and Kairi beamed as Riku and Lea smiled.

"Thank you so much! It'll be an honor to stay with you guys!" Sora thanked.

"You guys are the best!" said Kairi.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but blush at the praise.

Yen Sid smiled slightly. "But before you head to Disney Castle, I recommend you travel to your home worlds to get your belongings."

"Of course master." nodded Sora.

"That won't be a problem for me since I don't have any except my cloak, black clothes, and some money." chuckled Lea, not noticing the looks of pity he was getting from his six friends.

"And will our five guardians walk up and summon your keyblades please?" asked Yen Sid.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Lea strode up, and summoned their signature keyblades: Kingdom Key, Way to Dawn, Destiny's Embrace, Star Seeker, and Flame Liberator _(Lea's keyblade)_. Sora was impressed that Kairi was able to summon her own keyblade. Yen Sid raised his hand as it glowed blue in power. The five keyblades glowed a little too as their owners, as well as Donald and Goofy stared in awe. As they stopped glowing, the five looked at Yen Sid in slight confusion.

"With this new power I've given to you, your keyblades can now turn into gliders, just like Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Xehanort's."

"Gliders?" asked Lea.

"The ability for your keyblades to be turned into vehicles of some sorts." explained Mickey. "That was how Terra, Aqua, and Ven were able to travel between worlds, while I used the Star Shard."

"So you do you summon them?" asked Sora.

"By tossing them into the air." explained Mickey. He then turned to Yen Sid. "Just out of curiosity, do we get armor too?"

The wizard shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Merlin and the good fairies are still working on them."

Mickey nodded.

"Keyblade armor?" asked Riku.

"Yep. My missing friends had them too, along with Xehanort, and the late keyblade master, Master Eraqus. Their most important qualities are that they protect the wearer from the darkness surrounding the Lanes Between."

"Oh, just like the black cloaks?" asked Lea, gesturing to his Organization cloak.

"Pretty much." nodded Mickey.

"Now then," began Yen Sid, getting everyone's attention once more. "I believe it is time for you all to go. May your journeys across the worlds be a success. And remember this: May your Heart be your Guiding Key."

Nodding, the seven friends bowed before exiting the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

At Destiny Islands, everything was getting underway. Mickey explained to Sora, Riku, and Kairi's parents about the whole situation. Although their parents were reluctant to let their kids go on such a dangerous mission, it took _**A LOT**_ of convincing before they agreed. They just told them to think of it as joining the army or navy to protect their country. After packing their things and saying goodbye to their families as well as Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka, and promising to return safe and sound, Sora, Riku, and Kairi rejoined Lea and the Disney trio at the Gummi Ship.

But as they were packing their things, Goofy thought he saw something shining in the islands where Sora, Kairi, and Riku always played at.

"Huh? What's that?" he asked out loud.

"What are ya looking at Goof?" asked Mickey.

Goofy pointed to the shining part on the islands.

"What is that thing?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better find out before we leave." suggested Riku.

"This will give us a chance to test out our gliders." added Sora.

Nodding, the five keyblade wielders summoned their keyblades before tossing them into the air, turning into their gliders. Sora's and Mickey's looked like Ven's except Sora's was gold and sliver, and Mickey's was light purple with different shades of blue with stars around it. Riku and Lea's looked like Terra's expect Riku's was dark red, dark blue, dark purple, and had one angel wing on the left, and one bat wing on the right, and Lea's was colored all fire like with a design of a chakram on the base. And finally, Kairi's looked like Aqua's, but bright yellow with flowers around it, and a papou fruit on the bade.

Donald and Goofy stared in awe at their friends' new gliders.

"Wow!" quacked Donald.

"Impressive!" exclaimed Goofy.

Lea let out an impressed whistle. "Cool with a capital 'C.'" he commented.

As the five boarded their gliders, Donald rode with Mickey, and Goofy rode with Riku. They sailed across the ocean to the source of the shiny object.

* * *

As they arrived and dismissed their gliders, the seven walked over to the object. Its appeared to be a keyblade. Sora picked it up and examined it. It had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered outward at both ends. It had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and a copper rod. The base of the guard connected to the grip, and both sported several small indentations lining them. The grip itself was somewhat unique in that, as it was squared. The teeth were the shape of an "E". Its keychain was made of several simple chain links and its token was the Terra's Mark symbol.

"A keyblade?" he asked out loud.

"Sure looks like it." murmured Riku.

"It looks so old." commented Donald.

"I wonder who it belongs too, and why it's on one of the islands." said Kairi.

Lea noticed that Mickey seemed to be looking at the keyblade with slight suspicion.

"Seen this keyblade before Your Majesty?" the redhead asked.

"Maybe." replied Mickey. "I mean, it does look familiar. Yet I just can't put my tail on it," he added before shrugging.

Sora examined they keyblade one last time before dismissing it in his hands.

"Maybe we can ask Yen Sid later. Right now, I think we've kept Daisy and the queen waiting for a while now." said Sora.

Knowing that Sora was right, the seven friends left the island, across the ocean on their gliders, and boarded the Gummi Ship to Disney Castle.

* * *

In the Lanes Between, Mickey drove the Gummi Ship with Donald in the co-pilot's chair, and Goofy at the weapon's seat. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea stood behind them.

"Now before I forget, before I left Disney Castle with Donald, Goofy, and Lea to see Yen Sid, Chip and Dale gave us some things to give you lot." said Mickey.

"And what would that be?" asked Riku.

Donald walked over to the back, and brought out a case which contained four phones that looked like they were made out of Gummi blocks.

"Phones?" asked Kairi.

"Gummiphones." corrected Donald.

"They're like regular iPhone's, but they allow you to talk to people across the worlds." explained Mickey.

"We gave one to Ienzo in Radient Garden to keep tabs on things over there before we came to Mysterious Tower, just to make sure it works." added Goofy.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were confused by the unfamiliar name but Lea smirked at their confusion.

"Ienzo is Zexion's original somebody." explained Lea.

"Zexion?!" exclaimed Riku.

"Relax." chuckled Lea. "Like me and most of the other members of the old Organization, we were all re-completed with our normal hearts and bodies. Which means that the somebodies of Zexion, Vexen, Xaldin, and Lexaeus are on our side, like me, and not like Xigbar... and Isa." he explained, his voice in a sad tone at mentioning Saïx's original name.

This made Sora, Riku, and Kairi feel more relaxed.

"Oh. Ok." replied Riku.

"Anyway, I cant wait to see Disney Castle. I know I'm not an actual princess of any royalty, but it would be so exciting!" said Kairi excitedly.

"You bet it will be!" chuckled Sora.

"You're gonna love it Kairi." smiled Mickey.

"I know. Sora's told me all about it along with his adventures. I just can't wait!" Kairi giggled.

As Mickey, drove towards Disney Castle, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lea got their own gummiphones as they relaxed alongside Donald and Goofy till the trip ended.

* * *

At Disney Castle, Minnie, Daisy, Chip, and Dale were waiting in the screening room for the Disney trio to return. Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, and their friend, Webby Vanderquack were sitting on the couch, watching an episode of _Darkwing Duck._

Minnie wore a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She had an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown was pink with red lining. The pink section sported a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wore another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. Minnie also wore white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress.

Daisy sported a gold tiara with a sapphire set in the front. She wore an ornate, sleeveless, violet ball gown with a high collar and a white, lace column of buttons going down the front. The abdomen of the dress was amethyst-colored, and the top half was lined with a tan, triangular pattern. The bottom of the gown was periwinkle-colored, with a white, wavy pattern separating the lower half from the upper, violet half. There was a pleated purple layer underneath the dress, visible in the front. Daisy also wore long, white gloves over her four-fingered hands.

Chip wore seal brown gloves, each with a gold, horizontal line near the bottom, an apron of sorts with red shoulder straps secured to black buttons, while the apron itself was yellow with an outline of the same color as his fur. The yellow section sported green stitching lining the edge, and the other section had brown stitching. There was a slanted, blue pocket on the front of the apron with a red Mickey symbol surrounded by a yellow gear.

Dale wore a similar outfit to his brother, but his gloves were a lighter shade than Chip's, and his apron had the inverse color scheme of Chip's; that is, the yellow section on Dale's apron was buff-colored, and vice-versa, the same being true for the two different stitching colors on the apron.

Huey wore a red collard t-shirt with a matching red baseball cap, Dewey wore a blue t-shirt with a lighter long-sleeved one underneath, and Louie wore a long-sleeved green hoodie.

Webby wore a long-sleeved pink collared shirt, a blueish purple vest, a light purple skirt, and a pick bow on the left side of her head.

* * *

_On the TV episode:_

Darkwing Duck _villains Bushroot and Liquidator were robbing a bank, the former using an elixir to blow up the exit so they could escape._

"_Hahaha!" laughed Bushroot. "Soon, we'll be richer than the richest!"_

"_True that." chuckled Liquidator, darkly._

_But before they could run, their escape car was blown up by a gas bomb._

"_What in the name of science?!" exclaimed Bushroot._

"_Who would dare ruin our chances at luxury?!" growled Liquidator._

"_I am the terror that flaps in the night..." came a voice that made the two villains look up at the top of the bank. "I am the one who cages wild animals..." On the roof, a duck in a purple superhero outfit, mask, cape, and hat revealed himself. "I am Darkwing Duck!"_

_Darkwing then leaped to the ground. "Let's get dangerous!"_

* * *

As the superhero duck battles the villains on the TV, Minnie spoke up.

"So, you enjoy watching this show?" she questioned Donald's nephews and their figurative sister.

"Yeah, we used to think it was quite boring." answered Huey, shrugging.

"But like _Ottomans_, it kinda grows on you." added Louie.

"Launchpad always wishes he could meet the guy." Dewey chimed in.

Minnie and Daisy looked at each other with knowing smiles.

Just then, they all heard a whirring noise. Webby paused the TV.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Sounds like the Gummi Ship!" exclaimed Chip.

"Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey must be back!" cried Dale excitedly.

Minnie and Daisy gasped excitedly as they, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Webby ran towards the Gummi Hanger

They were followed by two more anthropomorphic ducks, and an anthropomorphic dog who resembled a younger version of Goofy, who wore a red short-sleeved hoodie, blue sweatpants, and white tennis shoes. This was Goofy's son Max.

One of the ducks was an elderly one wearing a red jacket with a folded-down, black collar, gold cuffs, and a yellow button near the neck, the jacket shut with a black belt with a gold buckle. Along with a black top hat with a grayish-white band near the brim on his head, and pince-nez glasses. He also wore black spats on his feet, and walked with a black stick cane. It was Donald's rich uncle, Scrooge McDuck.

The other duck was also elder, but had gray hair going across from his ears to the back of his head, pince-nez glasses like Scrooge, a white lab coat, a light-blue long-sleeved collared shirt, a black necktie, and a brown vest. This was Donald's genius uncle, Ludwig VonDrake.

* * *

In the Gummi Hanger, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Lea exited the ship to be greeted by Minnie, Daisy, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Max, Scrooge, and Ludwig.

"Welcome back everyone!" greeted Minnie happily.

"Minnie!" exclaimed Mickey as the two hugged.

"Daisy!" exclaimed Donald as he hugged her.

"Dad!" exclaimed Max as he hugged Goofy.

"'Dad?!'" Lea exclaimed.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, Goofy's a dad. That's his son, Max."

After hugging Daisy, Donald hugged his nephews and figurative niece.

"Good to have you back Uncle Donald!" exclaimed Huey.

"Yes indeed lad." smiled Scrooge as he and Ludwig hugged Donald next.

"So who are your friends?" asked Ludwig.

Before Donald could reply, Mickey cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our human friends. Some you may be familiar with, and others you can now fully meet." addressed Mickey.

"My name's Sora. I've already met Queen Minnie, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge." said Sora, gesturing to those he spoke of who waved.

"You're Sora?! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, OHMYGOSH!" exclaimed Webby excitedly. "Donald and the triplets have told me all about you and your friends!" she then shook Sora's hand. "Hi, I'm Webby!"

Riku and Lea smirked, Kairi giggled, and Sora chuckled at Webby's enthusiasm.

"It's nice to meet you Webby. Donald's told me a lot about you." said Sora.

Webby got her phone out.

"Can we take a picture?" she asked excitedly. "I always want to take a picture with someone I've always wanted to meet.

"Sure, I don't see why not." said Sora.

Sora bent down, held up two fingers with a big smile and Webby smiled excitedly as she took a selfie with her phone. After that, she looked up at Sora.

"What's it like being an islander!? Was your hair always spiky!? Where do you store your Keyblade?! Can you actually fly the Gummiship?!" Webby asked excitedly.

Sora laughed in amusement. "I'd be happy to answer those later." he said.

Webby squealed excitedly.

"Is she your long lost niece or something." Lea asked Donald. "She looks like a girl version of the triplets."

Donald chuckled in amusement. "She's Uncle Scrooge's housekeeper's granddaughter." he explained.

"Anyway, I'm Riku. Sora's best friend." said Riku, introducing himself.

"Name's Lea. Got it memorized?" said Lea, pointing to the side of his head while saying his catchphrase, making Minnie, Daisy, and Webby giggle.

"And I'm Kairi. One of the Princesses of Heart, one of the Guardians of Light like the boys, and Sora and Riku's best friend." concluded Kairi.

"So... just his friend?" asked Huey with a smirk.

"Nothing more?" teased Dewey.

Sora and Kairi were taken aback before they started to blush a little in embarrassment. Donald, Goofy, Max, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Lea snickered, Riku smirked, Daisy and Webby giggled, and Mickey, Minnie, Scrooge, and Ludwig rolled their eyes.

"W-We're just friends!" said Sora.

"Yeah, nothing more!" assured Kairi.

"Immature boy talk aside, I'm Scrooge McDuck. Richest duck in the world." said Scrooge.

"I'm Minnie Mouse, queen of this castle." said Minnie.

"I'm Daisy Duck. The Queen's Lady-in-waiting." said Daisy.

"I'm Professor Ludwig VonDrake, Donald's uncle, and this castle's top scientist." said Ludwig.

"I'm Huey, oldest of the triplets." said Huey.

"I'm Dewey. Middle child." said Dewey.

"I'm Louie. The youngest and the 'evil triplet.'" said Louie

"Name's Chip. And that's my brother Dale." said Chip as Dale waved in greeting.

"And I'm Max. Goofy's son." concluded Max.

"Really nice to meet you Max. Goofy's told me and my pals about you." said Sora before quickly adding, "Nothing embarrassing I swear!"

Max chuckled.

"So why are they staying here?" asked Minnie.

Knowing that Mickey didn't tell Minnie everything before they got there, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lea explained to the group about how Xehanort returned, remade the Organization as vessels for his heart, how the worlds were falling into darkness again, and how the four human Guardians of Light would need a place to stay should a second Keyblade War come about. When they were finished, they were met with shocked faces.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." murmured Max.

"So would it be ok if we stayed?" asked Sora.

"Mickey said we could." added Lea.

Minnie looked at Mickey suspiciously as the mouse smiled sheepishly. Minnie giggled.

"Of course. We have _plenty_ of guest rooms." she replied.

"Thanks Your Majesty!" beamed Kairi.

Minnie turned to Chip and Dale.

"Boys, would you mind summoning the guards to get their luggage please?" she asked.

"Of course!" nodded Dale. "C'mon Chipper!" he told his brother as they scampered off.

"Shall we give you three a tour since Sora's been here before?" asked Daisy.

"I don't see why not." said Riku.

* * *

Soon, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, and Ludwig led Sora, Lea, Kairi, Riku and the others to the main entrance of the castle. The sights inside were familiar to Sora ever since he visited there before, but the sights were completely new to Riku, Kairi, and Lea. All around the castle looked splendid as the magic brooms did their work.

"Welcome to Disney Castle friends." said Minnie warmly, gesturing all around.

"We hope you enjoy your stay." added Daisy with a smile.

"I must say, this place looks even better than the last time I was here." remarked Sora.

"Glad ya like it! A-hyuck!" beamed Goofy.

Lea let out a long impressed whistle. "Nice place." he commented.

"You got that right Lea." smiled Riku as he turned to Kairi. "What do ya think Kairi?" he asked.

But Kairi seemed to be starring in awe at the castle sights.

"Kairi?" asked Riku.

"You ok?" asked Sora.

_(Beyond My Wildest Dreams from The Little Mermaid Musical plays)_

Kairi then suddenly started singing as she walked or carefully ran around the castle, gleam in her eyes. Her friends followed her.

**Kairi:** _Oh! Just look!_

_It's like I'm in a storybook!_

_Oh! It's bliss!_

_I dreamed that it would be_

_Somewhat-_

_But not_

_Like this!_

_(points to the broom guards)_

_Look over there!_

_Oh my god!_

_How very odd!_

_And what might they be?_

_Something splendid, maybe!_

_(points to the castle library)_

_Look over here!_

_Could you bust?_

_Isn't it just_

_Bedazzling, dazing_

_Utterly amazing!_

_Gazing 'round, it's like, to die!_

_Just seeing it feels so good_

_I'd scream if I only could!_

_I'd hoped and wished_

_And wanted so to be here_

_Wished and prayed_

_And planned it to a "t"_

_Prayed and wow!_

_Just look - it's really me here!_

_Walking around, strange as it seems_

_Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!_

Her friends are shocked and puzzled as they talk to each other in song.

**Lea: **_Look at here there_

_Looking 'round_

_Making such a sound_

**Riku: **_Just keeps on waking-_

_Sounding happy while talking!_

**Huey: **_Look at her stare_

**Dewey: **Lucky miss!

**Webby: **_Chosen like this_

_To stay for dinner_

**Louie: **_What has gotten in her?_

**Mickey & Minnie: **_Hush now, friends - she's just excited!_

**Huey, Dewey, and Louie: **Ohhh

**Sora, Riku, and Lea: **_Just picture the table chat!_

**Donald, Goofy, and Max: **_One sided, if even that!_

**Kairi **_(still exploring)_**: **I_'d hoped and wished_

_And wondered what I'd do here_

_Wished and prayed_

_And pictured what I'd see_

_Prayed and WOW!_

_My prayers are coming true here!_

_Look at it all, look how it gleams!_

_Lovely beyond my wildest dreams..._

_(points to her old and new friends)_

_And look! All of my friends!_

_So happy towards no end_

_Sweet, sincere_

_Happy from head to toe_

_And oh..._

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Lea, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Webby, and the triplets blush at the praise_I'd hoped and wished_

_My life would feel enchanted!_

_Wished and prayed_

_The fates would hear my plea_

_Prayed and _WOW!

That "wow' makes her friends jump in surprise

_My prayers are more than granted!_

_Look at it all, hall after hall_

_Perfect as you could please here!_

_Marvels galore, and even more_

_Gee, did I mention they're here?_

_And if - who knows? - all of it goes_

_Past even these extremes_

_Just look at me and you will see_

_Someone beyond her wildest dreams!_

_(Beyond My Wildest Dreams from The Little Mermaid Musical plays)_

Kairi stopped running as soon as they entered the throne room, a gleeful smile on her face.

"I take it you like the castle?" asked Mickey with a smile.

Kairi looked at her friends and blushed in embarrassment. "I guess I was a little overexcited."

"A little?" teased Lea.

"Well, it's just when Sora told me about this castle, I always wanted to see it. He's been in may castles before, and as far as I can remember before washing up onto the islands, I haven't." explained Kairi. "Not being an _actual_ princess, this just feels so _magical_."

Minnie giggled. "It's ok Kairi." She then addressed her subjects/friends from childhood and new human friends. "Now then, while Sora, Kairi, Lea, and Riku get to their guest room for four, I think it's best to get dinner ready."

"Good idea Minnie." smiled Mickey. He turned to his captain and mage. "Donald, Goofy, show our guests to their room please." he told them as he handed them a piece of paper containing directions to the room Chip and Dale gave him earlier after the magic brooms dropped off their luggage.

"Yes Your Majesty!" replied Donald and Goofy, saluting.

"Follow us fellas!" said Goofy.

Nodding, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lea followed the duck and dog. No sooner did they leave, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby went their separate ways.

* * *

Later that day in the Dinning Room, everyone was sitting around a _long_ rectangular table, finishing up dinner.

"Your Majesties, this was a fine dinner." complimented Kairi.

"You said it." smiled Sora, wiping his face with a napkin.

"Glad you like it fellas." smiled Mickey.

"So what are you guys gonna do during your stay?" asked Huey.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Riku.

"He means when you're not world traveling." said Webby.

"Maybe do some more training with our keyblades." shrugged Kairi.

Sora nodded. "Although I'm not unhappy I didn't pass the exam, I'm still up for more practice." he quipped.

"You _really_ need more practice Sora." teased Donald.

"Yeah, if you want to be a master, you need to get off your butt more often." chuckled Goofy.

"Oh ha-ha!" said Sora sarcastically.

"Aw lay off the guy. In case you two forgot, this guy saved the worlds twice. Once from Ansem, and the other from Xemnas." reminded Lea.

"And he's also the one who saved the castle from Maleficent and Pete, with your help." added Minnie.

That made Donald and Goofy respectfully quiet. Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, and Louie rolled their eyes.

"So anyways," began Kairi, changing the subject. "Donald, I heard that your sister Della was quiet the adventurer."

Donald nodded. "Yep. My sister truly was the adventurous one. She also had a fascination with being a pilot. And one time..."

But before Donald could continue, a ringing noise sounded through the room. Everyone looked over to Mickey as the noise seemed to be coming from him. The king chuckled sheepishly.

"Whoops. Heh-heh. I musta forgot to turn this off." he said, embarrassed.

Minnie and Daisy rolled their eyes with exasperated smiles.

Mickey brought out his ringing Gummiphone and answered it. The one calling was Leon who was standing in font of Ansem the Wise's computer.

"_Oh good. This thing works."_ said Leon, relieved.

"Is that Leon?" asked Sora, walking over to Mickey's side of the table.

"Hey, I'd like to see him!" said Goofy.

"Me too!" exclaimed Donald.

"Whoa! Hold on fellas!" said Mickey. "Here, let's get to the hall so I can activate the hologram mode so we can all see him."

Nodding, everyone followed the king into the hallway where he activated the Gummiphone's video-chat hologram mode.

It showed an image of Leon. He was wearing black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a white undershirt , a short-sleeved black jacket with a white fur collar, red wings on the back and a red Griever symbol on each shoulder, three brown belts on his left forearm, three buckles on his right thigh, black pants also sporting a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg, and wore two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which were quite loose except for one, a worn black one.

"Hi Leon!" greeted Sora.

"Good to see ya!" smiled Goofy.

"_Good to see you too."_ said Leon. _"Who're your friends?"_

Sora gestured to each friend while saying their names. "This is Riku, Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Webby, Chip, Dale, and Ludwig. I know you remember Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie from their times at their shops in your worlds."

"_Indeed I do."_ smiled Leon before his expression turned to surprise as he looked at Lea. _"Lea, is that you?"_ he asked, surprised.

Lea smirked. "Yep. In the flesh. Nice to see ya too." he greeted.

"Gawrsh, you two know each other?" asked Goofy.

"We went to the same high school." answered Lea.

"_Indeed."_ nodded Leon. _"But anyways, I was hoping to reach Donald and Goofy, and hopefully Sora too. Ienzo told me that's was where Lea went after the two of them and Aeleus woke up from being recompleted. And I guess that I'm lucky to see Sora here." he added with a small chuckle._

"So is everything ok at Radiant Garden?" asked Sora.

"_Yep. Progress is going strong. However, Cloud still hasn't returned form his fight with Sephiroth. In fact, Aerith and Yuffie have just left with Tifa to find him again." _said Leon.

"Who's Cloud?' asked Huey.

"And who's Sephiroth?" asked Dewey.

"Cloud is a swordsman who's friends with Tifa and both joined the Restoration Committee." replied Donald.

"And Sephiroth is Cloud's enemy, claimed to be his darkness. The two disappeared during a fight last year." added Goofy.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Minnie in surprise.

"_I know."_ muttered Leon. _"And before I forget, I thought I should eventually let you know that Even and Dilan have fully recovered from being restored, Lea."_

"That's good to hear." smiled Lea.

"Is that why you called us?" asked Mickey.

Leon shook his head. _"Nope. In fact, not long after the girls left to search for Cloud and Merlin went to check on things elsewhere, I was talking with Cid just as his computer detected another world covered in darkness. We were going to contact you until his hard-drive crashed. While it was getting fixed, I went to the castle and asked Ienzo if I could borrow this Gummiphone to contact you since I heard King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gave him one before heading to Mysterious Tower with Lea to see Yen Sid. Ienzo happily let me borrow it while he went to help Even with some experiments elsewhere in the castle."_

"What world is in trouble?" asked Riku.

"_The Valley of Peace."_ replied Leon.

"Oh I remember that world!" exclaimed Sora.

"Me too!" added Donald.

"Me three!" chuckled Goofy

"Isn't that the one with the Chinese animal kung fu warriors?" asked Kairi.

"That's the one." nodded Goofy.

"Don't worry Leon, we'll take care of it!" said Sora with determination.

Leon smiled. _"That's good to here. We'll keep you updated if something else happens."_ Leon then exited out of of video chat as Mickey put his Gummiphone away in his pocket.

"Looks like we're going to have to go traveling again." he declared.

"Alright!" cheered Sora.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" exclaimed Donald.

"And this time, we're all going together!" added Goofy, indicating himself, Sora, Donald, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and Lea.

While Kairi giggled, Riku and Lea smirked, Mickey smiled, and Sora, Donald, & Goofy cheered, everyone else smiled at their enthusiasm. Except for Minnie and Daisy. They suddenly looked sad. Mickey took notice. "Minnie? Daisy? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried. This stopped the cheering as everyone looked at the two royal mice and lady-in-waiting.

"Oh no, not at all Mickey!" said Minnie with a sad smile which then fell quickly. "But... it's just that... you, Donald, and Goofy were gone for two years, and I missed you greatly." she explained. "And I don't want to keep you from your duties as a keyblade master and a Guardian of Light, but you also have responsibilities _here _too_."_

"Not to mention the Dream Festival is coming up next month, and we have a LOT of preparations to attend too." added Daisy.

Mickey gasped and face-palmed. "Oh, gosh! I forgot!"

"Dream Festival?" asked Riku.

"It's a festival we host a couple times a year. It's to appreciate how much we all look out for each other everyday." explained Daisy.

Riku nodded.

"Aw gee, I'm really sorry Minnie. I know I have been away a lot." admitted Mickey. "It's just... the old Organization caused enough trouble to the worlds last year, and now with this one - led by Xehanort - about, they could be casted into _even more dangerous_ trouble." He then frowned as he added bitterly, "And it's the same evil man who's responsible for what happened to Terra, Ven, and Aqua twelve years ago."

Minnie sighed. "I know. And I don't want to keep you from your duties as a defender of light. It's just... not the same without you." she said sadly.

"Aw Minnie..." sighed Mickey.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku exchanged guilty expressions. Lea, on the other hand, was thinking of something as he looked at the six friends. In his opinion, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, AND Mickey seemed like a nice team already.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow... I guess we didn't realize how much you miss Mickey since the last two years." he sighed.

"Yeah, I'd feel terrible if we forced Mickey to come with us this time." nodded Kairi.

Mickey looked at his five friends with a sad smile. "No need to feel bad fellas. I know you were excited to have me travel with all of ya this time, but I'm afraid it just won't work out."

"Or maybe it _can_." said Lea.

Everyone starred at the pyro.

"Whaddya mean Axel?" asked Sora before smacking his head before correcting himself. "I-I mean Lea."

Lea smirked. "I see the six of you as a good team already." he turned to Minnie. "I know King Mickey has responsibilities as a king here, but he also has a responsibility as a keyblade wielder and light defender too. Do you want him to stay while the others face danger by themselves?" he asked the queen before adding to the others, "Not that I'm saying that you couldn't handle yourselves."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Goofy waved that remark off with non-offended looks while Donald rolled his eyes.

"Well... I am proud of Mickey for helping other people. But with all the work needing to be done, even with all the help from our friends here..." she began, gesturing to the other anthropomorphic animals behind them.

"But you want Mickey to do what's right without feeling guilty right?" asked Lea.

Minnie thought long and hard before answering, "Yes. Of course I do." she then looked at Lea confused. "Why do ya ask?"

Lea smiled before saying something that took everyone by complete surprise. "Then I'd be happy to stay behind while King Mickey travels with the others."

"YOU?!" Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi exclaimed in shock. Everyone else stared at Lea in shock.

"But why?" asked Mickey.

"Because I know you have other responsibilities to do as a light defender. I know _I_ do as well, but you six have more experience than me when it comes to being heroes. Especially since none of you were afraid to stand up against Xemnas not long after my death as Axel. Plus, I want to atone for my actions as a Nobody and redeem myself by helping others." he explained.

"Lea, are you sure?" asked Mickey.

Lea nodded.

Mickey looked at his wife. "Minnie is that ok with you?"

Minnie thought long and hard again. She did miss Mickey whenever he traveled. But she also knew that Mickey was helping others wherever he went. And if all the worlds were in danger of Xehanort, then Mickey, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku would not only be protecting their world, but others too. She then smiled.

"Of course Mickey. I trust Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Kairi to help you protect the worlds. And I know you guys will be ok."

Mickey smiled happily. "Aw thanks Minnie!" he beamed before hugging his queen excitedly. Sora, Lea, Max, Huey, Dewey, and Louie could help but laugh a little at the king's personality. Donald, Riku, Goofy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Chip, and Dale snickered, and Kairi, Minnie, Daisy, and Webby giggled.

As Mickey and Minnie broke their hug, the king turned to his friends. "We'd better get going. The Valley of Peace awaits."

Nodding, the group went back to the hanger to say their goodbyes to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy before they left. A new adventure was just beginning.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Wow. I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be so long. I know we haven't gotten to the Valley of Peace yet, but I just wanted to get some blank points out of the way for this story since it's a prequel to my other Kingdom Hearts fanfics such as:**_

_**Why Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were traveling together.**_

_**Why Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lea are staying at Disney Castle and why the Organization's former Number XIII stayed behind.**_

_**How Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Lea got gliders, but not armor yet.**_

_**Anyways, stay tuned, and I'll see you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the Valley of Peace

_Now we enter/re-enter the Valley of Peace. Enjoy!_

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to Lea, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip, Dale, Webby, and even Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, and Pluto who had appeared to say goodbye, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy entered the Gummiship as it was prepared to launch. The garage opened up as they strapped their seat belts.

Then, Mickey remembered something and said, awkwardly, "Uh, might want to hold on to your armrests and buckle up tight fellas, it's not gonna be a fun drop."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi traded confused glances. But Donald and Goofy's eyes went wide as they immediately knew what the king was talking about and held on to their armrests and tightened their seatbelts.

"Aren't we just gonna fly through the tunnel?" asked Riku.

"Actually..." began Goofy.

Suddenly, a large red arrow appeared pointing down. And in one second, the entire ship fell when the real launch tunnel opened up underneath them and the six struggled to hold on as the fell, screaming in surprise which echoed all around the tunnel.

Lea, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip, Dale, Webby, Clarabelle, Horace, and Pluto looked at the open tunnel in surprise while it closed up along with the wall-tunnel entrance.

"That's new." muttered Webby.

"Yup." Huey, Dewey, and Louie said together, before looking at each other skeptically for talking in sync... again.

"Who's idea was it to put in a drop-out entrance?" asked Lea, skeptically.

"It was a budget issue." answered Minnie, sheepishly.

* * *

As soon as they reached the exit, Mickey quickly readjusted the ship's position and typed in the coordinates to the Valley of Peace, which Donald had stored in the database after receiving them from Cid last year. Sora, Riku, and Kairi seemed spooked from the sudden drop. Donald and Goofy, although they had experienced it before, felt the same.

"Who's... idea... was that?" asked Riku, slowly while getting over the shock.

"Sorry about that..." apologized Donald, sheepishly.

"Why did you make _that_ the exit instead of the one where you could just fly through?" asked Kairi.

"It was a budget issue." answered Mickey, sheepishly. "We couldn't put it somewhere else, so... we had to put in a drop out one. Professor VonDrake installed it."

"Next time, I'll have Uncle Scrooge ask Gyro and Fenton to try and redo it." muttered Donald. Mickey and Goofy nodded as, like Donald, thought it was time to change that as they didn't like it either.

"Who're they?" asked Sora.

"Gyro Gearloose is Uncle Scrooge's personal scientist at his Money Bin." answered Donald.

"And Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is his assistant." added Goofy. "His mother's a cop."

"Cool, just like Riku's dad." remarked Kairi, making Riku smirk.

"Fenton is also a superhero named Gizmoduck." added Goofy.

"Now _that_, I _have_ to see." beamed Sora.

"Especially since you met Big Hero 6." added Goofy with a smile.

As the six friends talked, Mickey drove the Gummiship towards their destination.

* * *

It wasn't long until the six spotted a world familiar to Sora, Donald, and Goofy _(Riku and Mickey too)_, and unfamiliar to Kairi. Mickey parked the ship.

"Alright, we're here." said the mouse king.

"So... how do we get out?" asked Kairi. Riku looked puzzled too as and his five friends got out of their seats and to the back of the cockpit, where they stood in a circle.

Suddenly, the entire area began to glow yellow.

"You'll see." promised Sora before flashing a grin. "It's gonna be so cool. You're gonna love it."

Riku and Kairi traded glances as Donald and Goofy traded smirking glances.

Then, they all heard a low humming sound and felt the air warm around the six of them. A pillar of light rose around the six friends, nearly blinding them, but they did feel a nice warm feeling through their bodies. Then, nothing at all. Then, the light faded away to reveal Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in what appeared to be the back lot of several small buildings. Riku and Kairi were surprised at what just happened, and even though the former had been in this world before, he was still surprised _that_ was how Sora, Donald, and Goofy ended up in other worlds since two years ago.

"What..." began Kairi.

"It's a good way to draw less attention in worlds like this." explained Sora. "That's why we never park on the ground."

"The only words we can park on the ground on are Disney Town, Radiant Garden, Mysterious Tower, even Twilight Town, and once it's found, The Land of Departure." added Goofy.

"The way this works is that either me or Donald or Goofy send signals up to the ship and it automatically sends down those beams to and from there." explained Mickey.

"The light also works as a cure spell too." added Donald.

"Yeah, that way if were cut, bruised, or severely injured, it'll help heal ya and restore your energy. A-hyuck!" agreed Goofy with a smile.

"Neat." murmured Riku.

"With that said, shall we look around?" asked Sora.

The other five nodded.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked around the Chinese town, being greeted by the anthropomorphic geese, sheep, bunnies, and pigs, who especially recognized Sora, Donald, and Goofy, since they had helped Po defeat Tai Lung.

"I must say, this place is amazing." said Kairi with a smile.

"Glad you like it." smiled Sora, just as they approached the mountain where the Jade Palace stood on top of.

"Wow... that's a lot of steps." Kairi muttered in shock.

"Think you should use your gliders this time?" asked Goofy.

"Or, how about _not_ drawing attention?" deadpanned Riku.

"Guess were walking again." sighed Donald in defeat.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Goofy and even Mickey sighed in defeat as they began walking up the stairs.

"So who lives there exactly?" asked Kairi.

"A red panda who's the grandmaster, Master Shifu..." began Goofy.

"The Furious Five; Master's Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey..." added Donald.

"And Po Ping; a large but goodhearted panda who's the Dragon Warrior." finished Sora.

"What is the Dragon Warrior anyway?" asked Kairi.

"According to Po, Shifu, the Five, and the late grandmaster, a tortoise named Master Oogway, the Dragon Warrior is a legendary prodigy described as one who would know the secret behind a mysterious object called the Dragon Scroll. By reading the scroll, the Dragon Warrior would be granted 'limitless power' after achieving the highest level of kung fu." explained Sora.

"But afterwards, we found out that the 'secret' was only to believe in yourself, and that such power was found within." added Donald.

"Yeah. And Master Oogway understood this simple logic and thus he created the Dragon Scroll, its blank, gold surface symbolizing that knowledge." finished Goofy.

"Wow, sounds like a lot to remember." chuckled Riku.

"Yeah, but you get used to their stories. Especially the very cool ones." replied Sora, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

It wasn't long until the six friends reached the gates. They each stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Wow... what... a... climb..." gasped Kairi in between breaths.

"Must... have... 5... hour... energy!" gasped Donald, who fell flat on his front.

"That never... stops... bein'... tiring..." sighed Goofy.

"You said it." muttered Sora.

Sora then moved to open the gates, which were surprisingly open.

"Shall we?" he asked his friends.

"Are you sure?" asked Kairi. "I don't think we should go in unattended."

"Relax, their our friends." assured Sora with a smile as he walked into the courtyard.

Shrugging, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Mickey followed suit, the latter closing the gates.

"Gawrsh, this place is still as I can remember it. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Yeah." agreed Donald. "I wonder where the others are." he then wondered out loud.

"Probably training." shrugged Mickey.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah. Even the hardcore need training." he nodded in agreement.

But before they could walk to the training hall, they heard voices coming from the students barracks.

"_29..."_

_**BANG!**_

"_30..."_

_**BANG!**_

"Gawrsh, what's going on?!" asked Goofy, concerned.

"Let's find out!" said Sora with determination.

Nodding in agreement, the group followed Sora to the barracks.

* * *

Inside, Sora and Co. heard the noises coming from the kitchen/dining room.

"_33..."_

_**BANG!**_

"_Stop him!" _came Mantis' voice.

As the noises continued, Sora motioned his friends to follow him quietly. Nodding, the six did so.

"_34..."_ _**BANG!**_ "_It's too dangerous!"_ Mantis shouted again. "_35..."_

_**BANG!**_

"_Stay focused!"_ came Tigress' voice.

"_36..."_

_**BANG!**_

"_37.."_

_**BANG!**_

* * *

We see the Furious Five at last, staring in awe and fear at something in front of them.

"How is he doing that with his face?!" exclaimed Mantis.

As soon as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy entered, they saw Po and the Furious Five 4-5 feet away from them around the table, but nothing seemed wrong. To their confusion and surprise, they saw Po placing a bean bun in his mouth... which was already full of thirty-seven other bean buns.

After putting in the bean bun, he smashed his fist on the table with a _**BANG!**_

_"Thirty-eight bean buns!"_ exclaimed Po triumphantly, with his mouth full.

The Five cheered as Viper seemed to faint from shock, but got up again.

"Yes! New record! You monster!" exclaimed Mantis in awe.

Sora and Co. just blinked in confusion.

"What the actual...?" exclaimed Riku, quietly.

"Shh... Let's see where this goes." whispered Sora, snickering.

Donald and Goofy quietly snickered too.

Shrugging, Kairi, Riku, and Mickey watched along with their friends.

"Keep going! Hit forty!_" _exclaimed Monkey, holding out a plate of bean buns.

"He'll never hit forty!" protested Crane.

_"You got it, buddy! I'll put it up to forty!"_ said Po, mouth still full, grabbing to buns with his chopsticks.

_"Do it!" _said Tigress, encouragement in her tough tone.

_'Huh, and I thought Tigress wasn't one for childish acts. Guess Po softened her up or something.'_ Sora thought to himself with a smile on his face.

_"No problem!"_ said Po.

He then put the two bean buns in his mouth and tried to close his mouth. He struggled. The Five, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and even Riku and Mickey watched in silent awe.

_"Yeah...Yeah! One moment..." _said Po.

In mere seconds, Po succeeded as he closed his mouth, all 40 bean buns in it. He then stuck his paws up in the air and began cheering, as the Five cheered along with him. Sora and his friends all smiled at the victory.

"Well done, Po!" cheered Crane as he slapped Po on the back in congratulations, causing Po to spit the bean buns back at the Five.

Monkey and Mantis were hit, while Viper ducked and Tigress blocked two of the buns. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey cringed in disgust.

"Your training has paid off." Tigress smirked.

Sora motioned for Donald and Goofy to follow him as they stopped in halfway in the space between Riku, Kairi, and Mickey, and the cheering kung fu masters. He then smirked before speaking out loud.

"I guess even the hardcore like to have fun." he said out loud in a teasing tone.

Po and the Five jumped in surprise and turned around in shock to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy looking at them with smirks across their faces.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" exclaimed Po happily as he and the Five rushed up to them and hugged them.

"A-hyuck! Hiya fellers!" chuckled Goofy.

"It's so great to see you guys again!" said Viper giddily.

"It's been too long." said Tigress with a smile.

"You guys haven't changed a bit!" chuckled Monkey.

"Gawrsh, well neither have you." said Goofy.

"True." agreed Tigress before looking at them suspiciously. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open." said Donald.

"I meant through the gates." deadpanned the feline kung fu warrior.

"Oh! It was unlocked." answered Sora.

The Five turned to Po with raised eyebrows. Po sheepishly chuckled.

"Uh... my bad. I musta forgot to lock it." he muttered, embarrassed.

Tigress, Monkey, and Crane rolled their eyes before the latter noticed Riku, Kairi, and Mickey watching them.

"Who're they?" asked Crane.

"Oh right!" exclaimed Sora. He motioned for this friends to come forwards. The obliged. "Guys, meet our friends from this world; the Dragon Warrior, Po Ping, and the Furious Five: Masters Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis." He then turned to the residents of the Jade Palace. "Guys, meet our friends: my best friends from the islands, Riku and Kairi, and his majesty of Disney Castle, King Mickey."

"So _you're_ their friends." murmured Po.

"Finally nice to meet you guys." smiled Viper.

"Likewise." agreed Riku with a smile.

"Wait, hold the bow-staff. Did Sora just say Mickey's a king?" asked Mantis.

"Yep." nodded Sora.

Gasping in shock, Po and the Five immediately bowed before King Mickey.

"Your Majesty, it is an honor to have you here." said Tigress.

Mickey chuckled. "Thanks fellas. You can get up now."

They did so as Po asked, "You guys hungry? I'd be happy to make you some of my dad's noodles."

Like the time Mr. Ping asked Sora, Donald, and Goofy that last year, theirs, Kairi's, Riku's, and Mickey's stomach's growled. The six friends blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Po chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Everyone else laughed, as Tigress only smirked as Po got ready to make his old and new friends noodles.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the World That Never Was, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, and Young Xehanort were watching everything in the throne room through a magic orb while sitting in their respective thrones. The five had their Organization cloaks on.

"So they have returned to the world where the warriors of kung fu caught your interest." murmured Ansem to Xemnas.

"So you gonna try to pull of that scheme again?' asked Xigbar with a smirk.

"No." replied Xemnas. "Those warriors may have such pureness in their hearts, but will only interfere and be a problem with us."

"Indeed." nodded Saïx. "Though there is still hope to cast this world to such darkness in our liking."

"Yes. Lord Shen is a good candidate and a useful ally on our sides." nodded Young Xehanort. "It is time we send the Heartless in."

The orb disappeared to reveal Maleficent and Pete underneath it. Young Xehanort looked down at them from his throne.

"Maleficent, send in the Heartless." ordered Young Xehanort.

"Of course." replied the evil fairy with an evil grin as she disappeared through a corridor of darkness.

"Pete, tell the other chosen members to be ready." Young Xehanort said to the cat.

"Sure thing!" saluted Pete as he scurried after Maleficent in the corridor.

"Remind me again why those two are teamed up with us." said Xigbar. "I thought they were enemies with us. And after all, Master Xehanort was the one who manipulated the witch three years ago."

"Yes, but both Maleficent and Master Xehanort want to cast the worlds to darkness." explained Saïx. "But their plans keep on being interfered by Sora and his friends. So, they decided to team up, as both realized that they both can't get what they want unless they work together."

"And with Maleficent knowing several villains across the worlds like Shen, it'll be helpful for all of us." added Ansem.

"And once the Keyblade war commences, Sora and the other Guardians of Light won't see it coming." concluded Xemnas. He then smirked. "_If _they get all their lights. Otherwise, we'll have to go the alternate route." he added.

"Yes. Even though we as well don't have enough to fill in our ranks, that's where Maleficent and her old friend Magica come in." added Young Xehanort. "Yet another good reason for this team up."

The five members of Master Xehanort's organization all smirked as they teleported away. Things were about to get interesting in the Valley of Peace.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Shorter I know. But I promise I'll add more soon. I also wanted to get the reason for Maleficent and Master Xehanort teaming up out of the way. **_

_**For now, see you soon! Don't forget to rate and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting and Trouble

It wasn't long until Po had finished making six bowls of noodles for his new friends. As the Five, Sora, and Co. sat around the table, Po passes out the bowls.

"Thanks Po." smiled Mickey.

"You're gonna love it." said Goofy as he, Sora, and Donald ate their noodles.

In unison, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey tried their noodles, and while they were chewing, their faces lit up. The three then gulped down their meals.

"Wow, that was amazing!" exclaimed Mickey. He then ate another spoonful, gulping it instantly before letting out a burp. Mickey covered his mouth and blushed. "Excuse me." he chuckled sheepishly.

"I don't think I've ever tasted anything more tasty." commented Kairi with a giggle.

"You've got good cooking skills Po." complimented Riku.

Po looked bashful as he smiled and chuckled as he sat down with his friends. "Thanks." he replied to his new friends.

"So, what brings you back here?" asked Viper.

"The worlds in trouble again?" asked Mantis.

"Yep." nodded Sora.

But hearing that, Kairi nearly choked on her noodles as she stared in shock before turning to her friends. "They know about the other worlds?!" she asked in shock. She knew about the World Order, and how Sora mentioned to her briefly about this world, but nothing about Po and the Five knowing about the World Order.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy froze from eating as they traded nervous glances with each other. Riku and Mickey, surprisingly didn't seem shocked, but had looks of guilt plastered on their faces as they looked at each other.

Sora swallowed his noodles as he turned towards Kairi.

"Uh, yeah. It's a bit of a long story." he explained, sheepsihly. "You see last year, Xemnas had his eyes on this world, mostly the Furious Five, and even Po and Master Shifu. He was able to detect them to have pure hearts. He planned to have them consumed to the darkness, have their Heartless destroyed to fill Kingdom Hearts, and their Nobodies to serve him."

"But Axel, who was trying to atone for his actions, learned about it, he told us about the whole thing. Their plan was to break a villainous snow leopard named Tai Lung out of jail to defeat them so the Organization could capture them." added Donald. "But someone in a black cloak saved Monkey from capture and he explained to all of us what happened back at the palace."

"Yeah, and then Axel took me, Sora, Donald, Po, and Monkey to the Organization's castle where we rescued them." continued Goofy. "But when Axel used a humongous fire attack to destroy a bunch Heartless, we had to escape using his majesty's star shard, which to this day I still don't know how Shifu got a hold of it."

"Star shard?" asked Kairi.

"It was what I used to travel between worlds years ago." explained Mickey. He then added sheepishly, "And the reason why Shifu had it was because... I gave it to him to give to you three last year."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped.

"Wait, you were here last year during the same time as us?!" asked Sora in shock.

Mickey nodded sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here the whole time last year when we were?" asked Donald, feeling slightly hurt.

"I was looking for Riku after we parted ways." explained Mickey. He then smiled fondly at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "And I knew you guys could handle yourselves when dealing with this world's troubles from the darkness. Even if Shifu didn't think ya could."

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Goofy.

"I was listening to you guys and Po talk to Shifu while I was looking for Riku. After you left, I was able to talk some more sense to him about trusting you four. And since we were old friends, he was able to listen to me." answered Mickey. "But I still felt a little guilty for not helping you three, even though I knew you could do it, so after I activated my star shard to take my to Twilight Town, I quickly gave it to Shifu to give you in case you may have needed it before I left."

"Well, that would explain a lot." shrugged Sora. "Anyways, after we returned, me, Donald, Goofy, and even Axel had to reveal the truth to Po, his father Mr. Ping, and the rest of the Five."

"What about Shifu?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, he knew about the other worlds already." explained Goofy.

"Wait how did he know?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, and how did you know him King Mickey?" asked Crane.

"Shifu and Oogway were old friends of me, Master Yen Sid, Ansem the Wise, the late Master Eraqus, and regrettably, Master Xehanort years before the latter started causing trouble." explained Mickey. "I met them during my time as Yen Sid's apprentice. All high ranked kung fu masters like Shifu and Oogway knew about the order as warriors like them years earlier had assisted in the Keyblade War. The last time we are all in the same room was when Shifu presented Tai Lung to Oogway and the rest of us to become the Dragon Warrior. I too thought he would be good for the role..." his face then fell slightly. "...but Oogway saw such darkness in his heart and refused. Yen Sid and Eraqus saw the same and they, along with Ansem supported his decision. I felt bad for Shifu as sadly, I too had to agree with the others. Xehanort, I believe saw the darkness in Tai Lung too, but probably not in a good way."

"I can imagine." remarked Riku, bitterly.

"We stopped our small visits after that, but we still kept in touch through letters. Me and the others were upset when we heard what Tai Lung had done to the village out of anger, and how he broke Shifu's heart and had to be arrested. Shifu and even Oogway were saddened when they heard about Eraqus' death." continued Mickey.

"Well that would explain about how you two knew each other." muttered Tigress out loud.

"So anyways..." began Po, turning to Riku. "Where were you when Sora was looking for you and Kairi?"

Riku shifted uncomfortably, but at Sora, Mickey, and Kairi's supporting looks, the silver-haired teen sighed and began to explain.

"I believe Sora told you about how I was tricked my Maleficent and Ansem two years ago." Riku began.

Pa nd the Furious Five nodded.

"Right. After they were defeated, Ansem still had a small grasp around my heart. And even though I was able to control it, his still lingered around in there." he explained. "While Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their friend Jiminy were sleeping for a year, thanks to Marluxia and Larxene forcing Naminé to mess with their memories, Axel's friend from the Organization, Roxas, was needed to wake him up. But we fought and I lost. So the next time we met, I made sure I was the stronger one. But in the process, I ended up becoming Ansem by giving into my darkness to defeat Roxas. After that, my and Ansem the Wise, going under the name DiZ, placed Roxas in a different version of Twilight Town where my friends slept, where he merged with Sora to wake him up."

"Whoa!" gasped Po in awe.

"After that, I went looking for Kairi after I learned that Axel kidnapped her from home and then from the real Twilight Town." Riku continued.

Po and the Five's eyes widened.

"He WHAT?!" exclaimed Viper, horrified that a fellow master did that.

"It's another long story." replied Kairi.

"Anyway, I didn't reunite with Sora because I didn't want him to see what I had become. That's why I had asked Mickey not to tell them the truth when they woke up." explained Riku, with a sad tone. Sora patted him on the back. "But I did keep a good eye on Sora and his friends after letting Axel and Naminé escape from DiZ, who was a bit corrupted in the mind at the time. Eventually, I rescued Kairi from Axel twice before coming to this world."

"You've been here too?" asked Crane.

Riku nodded. "I warned Shifu and Oogway about the Heartless, and told them about Sora and the others coming here." He then had a sheepish expression on his face. "Though in hindsight, I probably should've explained to them more about what they were, so they could've avoided Shifu's disbelieving persona."

Donald snickered, Sora, Kairi, and Goofy giggled, Po, and the Five _(even Tigress)_ smirked, and Mickey rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Anyway, I headed to Chorh-Gom Prison just in case. But I was already too late as Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx had already freed Tai Lung and he escaped. But I was able to save Commander Vachir and his men from getting consumed by the Heartless. When I came back to the valley, I met up with Axel who told me everything and we both teamed up to keep an eye on you guys." continued Riku.

"So it was _you_ who was Axel's parter!" exclaimed Goofy.

"But, now we know why you didn't reveal yourself." murmured Sora.

Riku nodded as he spoke again. "When we found out that Shifu told you about Tai Lung escaping, we knew that Tigress and then the rest of the Five would try to stop him, despite it not being either of their destinies."

The Furious Five looked away with embarrassed looks.

Riku smirked. "Axel and I came up with a plan to try and stop them before they got outside of the palace, but because they were too stubborn for their own good, I had no choice but to let them go and go to Plan B."

"Wait, _you_ were the one who fought us at the gates?" asked Viper, astonished.

Riku nodded. "I was able to use the darkness to fight you guys. But because I don't belong to it anymore, I don't think I can pull of those moves again."

"We'd always be happy to teach you." Monkey offered with a smile. "You and your friends.

Riku chuckled, Kairi and Mickey smiled, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy traded smirks.

"Anyways, Plan B was to have me try and rescue you guys and have Axel warn you about the Organization's plans. Though I was too late in saving all of you, but was lucky to be able to rescue Monkey." continued Riku.

"Wait, that was you who saved me?" asked Monkey, shocked. At Riku's nod, the kung fu master smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

Riku smiled. "No problem. Anyway, after dropping off Monkey, I left to find Kairi just to make sure she was ok while Axel took care of the rest." he said, finishing his story.

"Wow! That sounds so awesome!" exclaimed Po, being a fanboy again.

"There's still one thing I'm confused about; why did Axel kidnap Kairi?" asked Viper.

"We found out that he did it because he wanted to get Roxas back. Since was used to bring Sora out of sleeping, he thought that kidnapping me would make Sora turn himself into a Heartless so Roxas would be free." explained Kairi.

"But when Axel realized that Roxas wouldn't want that, and given that he learned the truth about the Organization's _real_ plans, he chose to atone for his actions, and helped us." added Donald.

"But how would getting Sora turned into a Heartless bring Roxas back?" asked Po, still puzzled.

Sora smiled. "Because... Roxas is my Nobody."

"And Naminé is my Nobody." added Kairi, also with a smile.

Po and the Five stared at Sora in shock.

"Your NOBODIES?!" Po, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey exclaimed at the same time.

"Since when did the two of you turn into Heartless?!" asked Viper. She, Po, and the rest of the Five had learned from Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Axel that when someone loses their heart to the darkness, the hears becomes trapped within a Heartless and their body and soul become Nobodies. And those with pure hearts kept their human form, like Axel, Saïx, Xigbar, and Luxord. Xemnas seemed to be a different case.

"It was when Sora had to save Kairi in Hallow Bastion after Maleficent, Ansem, and I stole her heart. Turns out, Kairi's heart was safe within Sora's after Destiny Islands fell to darkness." explained Riku.

"And I used Riku's keyblade to return hearts to free Kairi's which not only returned her heart to her, but also freed the other six Princesses of Heart's hearts to them." added Sora. "But in the process, I also had to release my own heart, which turned me into a Heartless, while my body and soul became Roxas."

"And Naminé was created at the same time, a unique Nobody born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body." added Mickey. "Kairi herself never became a Nobody because of her pure heart."

Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey stared at the two in shock.

"Wow." remarked Mantis before saying teasingly, "You'd even sacrifice yourself for your girlfriend."

Sora and Kairi instantly blushed in embarrassment while looking away from each other, while Riku smirked, Donald, Goofy, and Monkey snickering, Mickey, Tigress, and Crane rolling their eyes in exasperation, and Viper sternly whipped Mantis with her tail with a glaring expression.

"W-we're not dating!" said Sora, defensively. "We're just good friends!"

"Anyway..." Kairi began again, trying to break the awkwardness. "Roxas and Naminé now reside in my and Sora's hearts."

"Wish we could meet them." said Po, a little upset that they couldn't.

Sora and Kairi both smiled. "Oh but you can." said Sora.

Po and the Five raised their eyebrows as Sora and Kairi got up from their seats and moved to side.

"Come on out guys." Kairi called to her and Sora's Nobodies.

Instantly, Roxas and Naminé appeared from their somebodies, in a faded form.

Naminé wore a white dress that ended at her thighs in an embroidered lace pattern and light blue sandals decorated with yellow flowers.

Roxas wore the attire he received from his birth, and when he lived in the alternate Twilight Town: a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Roxas's shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

Po and the Five jumped in shock.

"Ah! Ghosts!" screamed Po and Crane together.

"No, were not ghosts." chuckled Roxas.

"This is what we look like from within their hearts ever since we merged." giggled Naminé.

Po and the Five relaxed.

"Oh. Ok. Good." smiled Viper, relieved.

"Nice meeting you two." smiled Crane.

Smiling Roxas and Naminé then disappeared back into Sora and Kairi's hearts.

"So what ever happened to Axel?" asked Monkey.

"He sacrificed himself to help me, Donald, and Goofy get back to the Organization's headquarters..." began Sora.

Po and the Five gasped in horror.

"Axel's _dead?!_" exclaimed Po, horrified

"His Nobody is." nodded Riku before explaining. "But we found out about another thing Xemnas lied to the other about; when someone becomes a Heartless and a Nobody, when both are vanquished, their restored to normal form."

"So... Axel's a human now?" asked Mantis.

"Yep. His name's Lea now." nodded Goofy.

Tigress smiled. "Well, it's nice to know a fellow kung fu master's alive just like Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Po and the rest of the Five nodded with smiles. Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiled at their caring looks. Riku, Kairi, and Mickey, on the other hand looked confused.

"'Fellow kung fu masters?'" Kairi asked, confused.

Sora then gasped. "Oh right! I _completely_ forgot to tell you guys! Me, Donald, Goofy, and Lea–when he was Axel–are kung fu masters like Po and the Furious Five!"

Riku, Kairi, and even Mickey starred at the three in disbelief.

"You-You're joking right?" Riku asked.

Donald shook his head. "Nope. Ask them." he told his friends.

Riku, Kairi, and the king looked towards the Five and the Dragon Warrior, who to their surprise, nodded with smiles.

"It's true. Sora, Donald, and Goofy trained alongside me under Shifu before we fought and defeated Tai Lung." said Po.

"And Axel watched the whole session and learned for himself." added Goofy. "We became masters after Shifu was done training us, and Axel became one after he redeemed himself." He then thought of something. "Gawrsh, now that I think about it, I think he should now be called _Master_ _Lea_. A-hyuck!" he chuckled.

"I still find that hard to believe." said Riku in disbelief.

"Don't believe us, talk to Master Shifu." said Sora.

Suddenly, throughout the kitchen, the sound of a gong rang through the air.

"Well, you guys are in luck! I'm supposed to see Shifu now! Come on!" said Po as he rushed out of the kitchen calling to the Five, "See ya guys!"

"Guess were off too." shrugged Mickey as he and his friends ran after Po as he called to the Five, "Nice meeting ya fellas!"

Tigress and her group smiled as they cleared the empty noodle bowls and went off get some training done.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy followed Po, running and jumping across waterfalls and rocks that lead to the Dragon Grotto.

On a small island in the middle of the pool, Master Shifu meditated peacefully in front of a large dragon stature. The red panda wore his normal attire, but this time with a jade green shawl kept closed by a golden clasp with an insignia on the back, and the sleeves of his standard burgundy robe appeared to have been re-sewn with the same jade material in place of the silver. His belt was also replaced with jade material and golden lining.

"Inner peace... Inner peace..."he said to himself, breathing softy, just as he heard a splash which made him groan. "Inner peace..._"_

"Master Shifu _(pants__)_, Master Shifu. What do we got? Pirates? Vandals of Volcano Mountain? Whatever it is, I will take them down! Cause I'm in a mood. I need to get something done, you know what I mean?" Po asked quickly as he and the travelers made their presence. "Uhhh, what are you doing?"

"One of Master Oogway's final teachings." explained Shifu.

Shifu looked up to a stalactite. The stalactite dropped a droplet. When the droplet touched down, Shifu began to do some moves and caught the droplet. He then guided the droplet through his arms then finally dropped it to a small plant which dropped the droplet to the water. Po was excited just at the sight of the water droplet. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey watched in awe.

"That was amazing Master Shifu!" exclaimed Sora.

Shifu stopped, and turned towards Po was was surprised to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey there beside the Dragon Warrior, along with two human teenagers he had never seen before. Shifu smiled.

"Ah, Master Sora, Master Donald, and Master Goofy. It's good to have you back to this world." Shifu smiled as he saluted and bowed. Getting the idea, Sora, Donald, and Goofy did the same.

Riku, Kairi, and even Mickey were now totally shocked at this reveal.

"Wait, you three really _are _kung fu masters?" asked Riku.

"Told ya." smirked Donald as he and the other stood straight again.

"Wow..." murmured Kairi.

Shifu then noticed Mickey. "And it is good to see you again as well King Mickey." he smiled.

Mickey's expression turned from surprised to happy as he chuckled and said, "Aw, it's good to see you again too Shifu."

Shifu smiled as he turned to Riku and Kairi with a raised eyebrow. "And who might the two of you be?"

"I'm Kairi." greeted Kairi. "And that's what Riku truly looks like out of the cloak." she added, gesturing to Riku, who smiled a little.

Shifu smiled. "I see. Good to see you again Riku."

"Likewise Master Shifu." smiled Riku.

"Anyway, what was that amazing trick Master?" asked Po.

"Inner peace." Shifu said with a fond smile.

"Inner peace, that's cool! Inner piece of what?" asked Po.

"It is the next phase of your training." explained Shifu, then turning to Sora, Donald, and Goofy before walking away. "Now _all_ of your training. Every master... _(__Shifu then appeared and walks behind Po) _must find his path... _(__Shifu then appears on a rock far away from Po and the world-travelers, who were shocked and confused) _to inner peace. Some choose to mediate for 50 years in a cave just like this. _(__jumps to the water in front of the dragon sculpture then balanced on his stick.) _Without the slightest taste of food or water.

Po's stomach then rumbled, which made Sora, Donald and Goofy snicker and Kairi giggle.

"'Or?'" the panda asked.

"Some find it through pain and suffering as I did. Po, the day you were chosen as Dragon Warrior, which was also the same day Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to step in to help with our problem... _(b__ecomes depressed) _was the _worst _day of my life."

Po, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi and even Mickey scowled.

"Gee thanks." muttered Sora sarcastically.

"By far. Nothing else came close. It was the worst, most painful mind-destroying, horrible, moment–" Shifu continued.

"Okay." muttered Po.

"...I have _ever _experienced." Shifu shuddered, then lightened up. "But thanks to Oogway, and Mickey, I realized the problem was not any of you, but within me, and I found inner peace, and was able to harness the flow of the universe."

"So that's it? I just need inner peace?" asked Po.

"I guess even as masters, we're still learning new stuff." shrugged Sora.

"Same thing applies to Keyblade Masters too." shrugged Riku. Mickey nodded in agreement.

Just then, Tigress appeared out of nowhere with an urgent look on her face.

"Po! Sora! Guys! Heartless and bandits approaching the Musicians' Village!" Tigress said seriously before leaping away.

"Alright guys, let's move!" said Sora, summoning Kingdom Key.

Nodding, Riku summoned Way to Dawn. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield and they and Sora followed Tigress to the village.

"Danger." muttered Po with a determined look. "Don't worry, Master Shifu, I'll master inner peace as soon as I get back."

Shifu smiled as he watched Po run after his friends to save the town.

In the Musicians' Village, a warning bell was rung by a terrified rabbit as a pig narrowly dodged a large arrow which embeds itself into the ground, connected to a higher cliff by a rope. Several arrows strike the rooftops and ground before Boss Wolf, his soldiers, and neo-shadow Heartless zip-lined down to the village.

"Get all the metal you can find! Grab the metal!" ordered the Wolf Boss.

Eventually, the bandits and Heartless made a pile of metal, the villagers escaping with their lives and hearts still with them.

"That's everything! Let's get out of here!" said Wolf Boss.

The wolves tied the metal up into bundles.

Suddenly, the sound of Po letting out a cry in the distance caught Wolf Boss's attention.

"_Wooooooooooooooohooo!"_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Po, and the Five were running along a cliffside to the village's aid.

"Wings of justice!" shoutedPo as he dove off the cliff towards the village far below... "Yeeeeha... AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" ...only to freak out as he realized his mistake, but Crane managed to catch him and drop him onto another cliff ledge. Po leaped off the smaller cliff and dove towards the village with the Five and the world-travelers on either side, before landing _(again with Crane's help)_ in front of the wolf soldiers and Heartless.

"_Ha!"_ they all exclaimed.

"That was fun! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Wolf Boss looked at them all with a sneer, but his good eye went wide at the sights of Po, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Huh? A _panda_? And _three humans_? That's impossible!" said the Wolf Boss in shock.

"It's not nice to steal from the innocent!" said Mickey with a glare.

"You're leaving this town _now_." said Kairi, dangerously.

"That means get lost, bandit mutts!" growled Riku.

"My fist hungers for justice." said Po in an intimidating tone... only for his stomach to , Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey stared at him."That was my... fist." said Po, meekly.

"Get them!" growled the Wolf Boss as he leaped to the top of the pile of metal.

"C'mon!" shouted Po.

"Let's do this!" shouted Sora as they all got into fighting positions.

_(Dark Baymax Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Take out the Heartless and Wolf Bandits!_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

The battle was on as Sora charged forward with his keyblade, slashing three Heartless at once. He then punched and kicked the wolf bandits before whacking them hard with his keyblade hard. Riku followed suit casting several light spells with his keyblade, before proceeding to sucker-punch two wolf bandits. Kairi followed their lead by casting fire spells against several Heartless before whacking several bandits.

Some Heartless flew into the air, but Tigress leaped up and slashed them away with her claws, and landed on the ground as she spun in a circle, punching and kicking bandits coming her way to the dirt. Po punched some Heartless away before punching some bandits, and then proceeded to leap into the air, and smash against some more Heartless with his stomach. Viper slithered around before leaping unexpectedly towards some bandits and used her tail to slash them to the ground, before tying herself around one, and slithering away quickly, making the wolf spin around and crash into some more if its kind and some Heartless.

Mickey triple somersaulted in the air, which allowed him to cast several Aero spells on the Heartless, and then landed on a wolf bandit before using his keyblade like a bow-staff on the bandits. Donald casted several thunder spells on the Heartless before going all temper-tantrum on the bandits, whacking them until they were unconscious with his staff, sucker-punching and kicking them to when the mage got a chance. Goofy was bashing away Heartless with his shield and proceeded to go all Goofy-Tornado on them and the bandits at the same time.

Crane flew high in the sky before coming down at five wolf bandits at once, knocking them all away as he landed, then proceeded to use his strong wings and legs in hard punches and kicks on the Heartless. Mantis, despite his size, was able to really so a number on the bandits with his strength, such as punching them in the face or gut, and even flung them hard enough into the Heartless to destroy them. Monkey was going all Jackie Chan on the enemies, going all crazy with the punching and kicking, that was enough to destroy the Heartless in one kick or punch. The same to the wolf bandits, but the force was strong enough to send them into each other, the Heartless, or the walls or nearby buildings.

_(Dark Baymax Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

Eventually, all the Heartless were destroyed, and the wolf bandits scurried away. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and the nine kung fu masters regrouped.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Po.

"We're good." said Donald, giving a thumbs up.

"I must say you all are really impressive with kung fu." smiled Kairi. Riku and Mickey nodded in agreement.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy chuckled.

"Thanks Kai'." replied Sora.

"Ooh, looks like someone is trying to impress someone special!" teased Mantis, only to get sternly hissed at by Viper.

Sora and Kairi blushed instantly, looking away from each other while rubbing the back of their necks. Donald, Goofy, Po, and Monkey snickered, Riku smirked, and Mickey, Tigress, and Crane rolled their eyes.

But then, Wolf Boss stood up and ran toward Po with a hammer. Luckily, Goofy spotted him.

"Fellers, look!" he shouted.

Goofy's friends all looked in his direction, Po having a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry, I got this!" said Po.

He faced the wolf. Wolf Boss raised the hammer... and Po saw a red symbol on the wolf's shoulder. Instantly and suddenly, Po experienced a flashback.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A female panda is leaving her infant son behind in a forest with red skies, a blizzard occurring._

* * *

_Present:_

Back in reality, Tigress saw that something was wrong.

"Po!" she shouted as she jumps towards Po.

But she was too late as Wolf Boss whacked Po across the face. The panda was launched in mid-air along with Tigress and the two landed on Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"Chew on that, tubby!" chuckled Wolf Boss evilly.

He then ran toward the remaining pile of metal and dropped 2 other metal piles off the cliff while being pulled up by gorilla men on the hill tops and disappearing into the clouds, his wolf bandits following close behind.

Meanwhile, Mantis pushed Po up, Kairi helped Tigress and Riku up, Monkey helped Goofy and Donald up, and Mickey helped Sora up, the ones Tigress and Po landed on dusting their clothes off.

"Are you okay?" Viper asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're ok." said Sora.

"Nothing a little potion won't fix." said Donald as he got out some from his pockets passed some to Sora, Riku, Goofy, Po, and Tigress, who immediately drank them before handing them back to the mage.

Tigress turned to Po. "What happened?" she asked.

Po said nothing at first as he rubbed his jaw, stunned.

"I think I saw... I think... I gotta go." Po replied as he ran off into the village.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, and the Five watched him go, puzzled.

"What was that all about?" asked Mantis.

"I don't know." shrugged Sora. He couldn't help but feel worried. "Something's wrong." He turned to the Five. "Head back to the palace. I'll go find Po."

"I'm with ya." said Goofy.

"Yeah, me too!" added Donald.

Riku, Kairi, and Mickey nodded as well before they joined Sora, Donald, and Goofy in going after Po, while the Five retreated back to the palace.

But as they all went their separate ways, none of them noticed Pete, Maleficent, and Young Xehanort watching the scene on another hilltop.

"So... how come the panda didn't attack the wolf boss?" asked Pete before quickly saying, "Not that I'm complaining or whatever."

"Hmm. Seems as though the Dragon Warrior experienced a flashback, one that distracted him long enough to be flung away into the female tiger." mused Maleficent.

"Yes." nodded Young Xehanort before he smirked. "We'd better go greet Shen in Gongmen City. He'll need our help in reclaiming it before he continues his mission."

"Yes." smiled Maleficent evilly. The evil fairy then turned towards Pete. "Alert the Organization, get volunteers to help us present the city with Shen's... little surprise."

Pete laughed evilly. "Sure thing boss." he replied before disappearing into a corridor.

Young Xehanort then grabbed Maleficent's shoulder as the two vanished back to the castle.

Things were getting more intense by the hour in this world.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Rate and review and see ya soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Adoptions and Cannons

_Keep an ye out for any references. Enjoy!_

* * *

Despite some Heartless appearing in their way, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy managed to catch up with Po, who was surprised to see them.

"Sora! Guys! Whaddya doing here?" asked a confused Po as they all stopped in their tracks.

"Gawrsh, we were worried about you Po." replied Goofy.

"Yeah, what happened back there?' asked Kairi, concerned.

Po hesitated, but seeing the caring expressions plastered on his friends' faces, he decided to tell them.

"Well... I don't know exactly what happened, but the moment I saw that symbol on that wolf's shoulder... I had a flashback." explained Po.

"What of?" asked Donald.

"It-It looked like a female panda in front of a crying baby." explained Po, a little uneasy.

"Female panda?" wondered Riku.

"Crying baby?" Kairi gasped in worry and confusion.

"Gawrsh, maybe it was your mom, Po." guessed Goofy.

Po shrugged. "Maybe. But there is one person who might know something."

* * *

At Mr. Ping's restaurant, now dubbed as _Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu_, the said owner was attending to his customers as they left from finishing their meals. Mr. Ping wore a simple red robe with light yellow lining, and a gold-colored belt with wave designs on it. He also donned a hat made to look like a bowl of noodles, seemingly made of fabric and balls of yarn, with a pair of chopsticks attached. He also wore bead-like rings on his ankles.

"Thank you for coming to Dragon Warrior Noodles and Tofu!" he called to his customers happily as he then started to clean up.

Through the crowd, Po, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy entered in the restaurant.

"So this is your dad's restaurant?" asked Kairi.

"Yep. I also lived here before moving into the palace." nodded Po.

Sora spotted the goose organizing some bowls.

"Hey Mr. Ping!" he called.

"Hello Sora." said Mr. Ping, distracted with cleaning He paused when he realized what he just said, stopped what he was doing, and turned around to see Po, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and three unfamiliar figures at the entrance of his restaurant.

"Po! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" he exclaimed. "You're all back!"

Immediately, he hugged his son and shook hands with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. He then took notice of the three unfamiliar people in his restaurant.

"Are these three friends of yours?" Mr. Ping asked Po, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Yep." nodded Sora. "These are the friends we were looking for last year."

Mr. Ping smiled. "Oh! It's finally nice to meet you three. I'm so glad that Sora, Donald, and Goofy found their friends. What are you're names?"

"My name is Riku." said Riku.

"I'm Kairi." continued Kairi.

"And my name's Mickey." concluded Mickey.

Mr. Ping's eyes widened. "Mickey? As in King Mickey?"

"Yep." replied the mouse king.

Mr. Ping gasped and then suddenly went around the restaurant in a panic, trying to clean everything while mumbling about being "unprepared for royalty in his restaurant."

This caused Sora, Po, and their friends to trade glances before Mickey spoke up.

"There's no need to be so formal Mr. Ping, I'm not here on a royal visit, I'm just travelling the worlds with my friends to protect them." explained Mickey in a calm tone.

Mr. Ping stopped his rushing. "Oh..." he muttered. "Well in that case, welcome to my restaurant." he told them with a friendly greeting.

"I see you changed the name." noted Donald.

Mr. Ping nodded. "Yep. Since Po got to live his dream, I decided, 'What the heck? If he can do it, so can I!'"

"Is that why tofu is now on the menu?" asked Goofy.

Mr. Ping nodded.

Kairi looked at Sora confused as the latter explained, "He thought making tofu was a stupid dream."

Kairi mouthed an "Oh."

"Anyways..." began Mr. Ping before turning to his son. "You should've told me you were coming! I would have saved you some stinky tofu!"

Mr. Ping then went into the kitchen, Po following him. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy sat at the counter.

"Uhhh, Dad, can I talk to you?" asked Po.

"Of course, son." said Mr. Ping, before hugging his son again with a smile. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Po! Have you lost weight? I could almost put my wings around you!" he exclaimed.

"Ahh, well, maybe a little." replied Po.

Mr. Ping gasped. "Oh, poor you, you must feel weak! Let me get you some soup." He then began chopping some vegetables.

"Oh, that's okay dad, I'm not hungry." assured Po.

"Not hungry, Po, you alright?" asked the goose, confused.

"Yeah, yeah, no, I'm fine. It's just... Earlier today, I was fighting these bandits." explained Po.

"Uh-huh..." replied Mr. Ping, only partially listening.

"Nothing too dangerous, they were just..." began Po, hesitantly.

"Yeah..." replied Mr. Ping.

Po seemed at bit nervous, but at Sora and Co.'s nods, the Dragon Warrior spoke up.

"Then the strangest thing happened. I had this crazy vision. I think I saw my mom... and me... as a baby..." continued Po.

Mr. Ping suddenly slowed his chopping as he registered what Po has said.

"You ok Mr. Ping?' asked Riku.

"Wa, Wa, Wow... a _baby_?" asked Mr. Ping in fear, ignoring Riku's question.

"Uh, Dad, how do I say this?" stuttered Po as he looked at a picture of younger versions of him and Mr. Ping.

"Aw, you were so cute Po!" cooed Kairi.

Po chuckled. "Thanks." he turned back to the nervous restaurant owner. "Dad, where did I come from?"

Mr. Ping's eyes widened. He turned to Po sadly and slowly, while the world-travellers looked on in concern.

"Well, you see, son, uhhh..." stuttered Mr. Ping before thinking up a lie. "...baby geese come from a little egg. Don't ask me where the egg comes from!"

Po and the world-travellers traded surprised and confused glances.

"Mr. Ping, I know _that_ for a fact. I raised my sister's kids from when they hatched. But I don't think _that's_ what Po meant." interjected Donald.

"Donald's right Dad, that's not what I meant." nodded Po.

Mr. Ping sighed heavily. "I know it's not. I think it's time I told you something I should've told you a long time ago."

The goose hesitated in his confession. "You might have been kind of a... a... _adopted."_

Po's eyes widened in shock. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy traded glances.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Po.

Mr. Ping was surprised. "You knew? Oh, who told you?" he groaned.

"No one, I mean, c'mon Dad!" replied Po.

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't want to say anything the first time we we're here, but we kind of figured that out." Sora pointed out. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"We were just being polite." added Kairi, indicating herself, Riku, and Mickey, who nodded in agreement.

Mr. Ping was silent before turning back to his son. "But if you knew, then why didn't ever say anything?" he asked, incredulously.

"Why didn't _you _say anything?" Po asked. He paused before asking, "How did I get here, Dad? Where did I come from?"

"Actually, you came from this." said Mr. Ping as he pulled a radish basket from under the kitchen bench. Po clutched the basket. He, Sora, and Co. listened as Mr. Ping began his tale.

"It was just another day at the restaurant, time to make the noodles..." began Po's adoptive father.

* * *

_Flashback:_

A younger Mr. Ping was going into the back alley through the rear entrance of his restaurant to collect his vegetables. He wore a shiny purple overcoat paired with a long braid tied behind his head. He noticed that one of the crates was shaking.

Present day Mr. Ping's voice is heard.

"_I went out to the back, where my vegetables, has just been delivered. There were cabbages, turnips, radishes."_

Mr. Ping approached cautiously. The crate suddenly toppled over, spilling several half-eaten radishes... and a dirty infant panda.

"_Only, there were no radishes. Just a very hungry, baby panda."_

Mr. Ping stared in surprise. The baby burped then rolled on his back, smiling sweetly. Mr. Ping carefully walked round the baby and looked round the alley. There was no one around.

"_There was no note, of course, you could've eaten it. I waited for someone to come looking for you... but no one did."_

Mr. Ping picked up one of his crates and begin walking back inside. The baby began to whimper. His crying rose to a bawl, bringing Mr. Ping to a stop. The child cried quietly for some time... until a radish gently rolled over to him. The baby brightened up and grabbed the radish while Mr. Ping looked on nervously. The baby took a huge bite out of the radish and flashed Mr. Ping a cheeky grin. The goose smiled slightly, charmed.

* * *

"_I brought you inside..."_

Mr. Ping led the infant inside the kitchen with a trail of dumplings.

"_...fed you..."_

Mr. Ping tossed the last dumpling into a small bathtub, prompting the child to climb inside. Mr. Ping smiled as the baby began happily nibbling on the dumpling.

* * *

"_...gave you a bath..."_

Minutes later, Mr. Ping was gently scrubbing the baby, whose face was the only thing visible in the mountain of soap suds. The child swallowed a soap bubble and grimaced.

* * *

"_...and fed you again..."_

After the bath, Mr. Ping began feeding the child soup. The baby ended up consuming the entire spoon. When Mr. Ping took it out again, dismayed to find it drenched in saliva.

* * *

"_...and again..."_

Mr. Ping then began chopping vegetables rapidly, all the bits going straight into the baby's mouth.

* * *

After feeding, Mr. Ping approached the baby with some pants.

"_I tried to put some pants on you."_

Before Mr. Ping could put the pants on, the child began playfully crawling around, bumping into a table and knocking over its contents before moving beneath a shelf and bumping his head, spilling dumplings and a wok which fell on his head. A concerned Mr. Ping approached as the child sat up and began to cry. The goose grabbed the wok, which was sitting on the child's head like a hat, and gently turned his head around. The baby whimpered before brightening up, giggling at Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping's heart melted completely.

"_A__nd then I made a decision that would change my life forever:..."_

* * *

That evening, Mr. Ping cooked up a bowl of noodle soup...

"_To make my soup without radishes..."_

...and brought it to the baby, who was sitting in the radish crate which was reconfigured into a makeshift crib.

"_...and raise you as my own son. Xiao Po... my little panda."_

Mr. Ping lovingly fed Baby Po.

* * *

_Present:_

Po stared at his adopted father in shock. As did the others, but Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and even Riku had tears in their eyes as the sniffed a bit at the story.

"And from that moment on, both my soup and my life have been that much sweeter."

concluded Mr. Ping, who was tearing up as he stroked the edge of the basket. "And, little Po, that's end of the story. Look at me! No, don't look at me."

"That was one of the most beautiful and sad stories I've ever heard." sniffed Kairi.

"You did such a generous thing." sniffed Mickey. Sora and Riku nodded, wiping their eyes.

"Reminds me of when I had to raise Max by myself." sniffed Goofy, trying not to cry his heart out.

"And when I had to raise Huey, Dewey, and Louie after Della was lost in space." sniffed Donald, also trying not to cry his heart out.

But despite being touched by the story, Po wasn't convinced that was all he was looking for.

"That's it? That can't be it! There's gotta be more, dad!" he argued.

"Well, there's that time you ate all my bamboo furniture. It was imported too." added Mr. Ping, tears gone.

Sora and Donald snickered, Kairi, Mickey, and Goofy giggled, and Riku smirked, all with tears gone.

"Oh Po, your story may not have such a happy beginning. But look how it turned out! You got me, you got kung fu, you got your kung fu friends, your islander friends, your royalty friends, and you got noodles!" assured Mr. Ping.

"I know, I just have so many questions: like how did I ever fit in this tiny basket... why didn't I like pants?...And who am I?" Po asked, as he was met with uncertain glances from Mr. Ping, Sora, and his fellow travellers.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Gongmen City..._

In the palace courtyard, two kung fu masters named Master Storming Ox and Croc were sparring while the mater of the city, Master Thundering Rhino, oversaw their training. Nearby, a sheep who was a soothsayer watched among some bowls and incense.

Storming Ox was an ox that wore a pair of puttees around his legs, a pair of thick wristguards, a metallic kilt, and a harness across his chest.

Master Croc was a crocodile who wore a kilt of brown armor around his waist, two matching guards on both shoulders, and six more brown pieces of armor on his back. The kilt was held up by a black belt covered in tiny spikes, and his two wristbands were made of a similar material. He also had some strips of fabric wrappings on both legs and a spiked metal ball attached to the end of his tail.

Thundering Rhino was a large rhino wore garments consisting of white robes held in place by a large gold waistband and a gray jacket with black trim and gold details. The shoulders of the jacket flared out and up. The base of his horn was also decorated with a cloud design that matched the carvings on his hammer weapon.

Finally, Soothsayer was an elderly goat who's clothing consisted of eight layers of cloth, all with different patterns and colors. On the back of the topmost layer of clothing was a large, round, golden symbol resembling the sun with a swirling black design resembling vines on the inside. She also wore a pair of glasses and had five black beads in her beard. She also had an extremely gnarled and bent walking stick to help her walk, like how Scrooge McDuck used a cane to help him around as well.

But outside the palace, Shen slowly marched toward the palace gates. Shen wore a long, white robe held with a black-colored belt. Sewn along the edges of the robe was a silver silk patterned with flame-like designs. On the back of the robe was an emblem of a flying bird _(presumably a peacock)_ with its tail feathers on fire. He also wore metal talons on his feet for protection.

The antelope guards in front of the gates aim their spears and charge at the peacock. Shen only grinned evilly as Maleficent and Young Xehanort came out of a corridor of darkness from behind Shen, staff and keyblade in their hands as they stood beside the peacock.

A second later, the guards were blasted to the ground, injured or worse, as the peacock, witch, and keyblade wielder marched by. Swiftly slicing through the bar holding the gates, Shen kicks the doors open, attracting the attention of the kung fu masters and the Soothsayer. They recognized the intruder as he enters the courtyard, but didn't recognize Maleficent and Young Xehanort.

"_Shen?" _the three masters exclaimed in shock.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." greeted Shen with a sly smirk.

"Who are those two?" asked Croc.

"I am Xehanort. The young incarnation of the one who has plans for this world among others." said Young Xehanort.

"And I am Maleficent. The most powerful and evil fairy and witch the worlds have ever scene." said Maleficent.

"Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way... please leave my house." ordered Shen.

"_Your_ house?" asked Ox, indignantly.

"Yes, did you not see the peacock on the front door?" asked Shen. The evil peacock then noticed the soothsayer. "Ah, there you are, Soothsayer...It seems that your fortune-telling skills were not as good as you thought."

The soothsayer glared at Shen. "We shall see, Shen." she replied, coldly.

"Actually, _you_ shall see, inferior one." said Maleficent with an evil smile.

"Now where were we?" asked Shen.

"What do you want, Shen?" asked Rhino.

"What is rightfully mine... Gongmen City!" replied Shen, evilly.

Thundering Rhino scoffed. "Gongmen City is under the stewardship of the Masters Council, and we will protect it... even from you and your friends!" he snarled.

Young Xehanort smirked. "I'm afraid that is where you are wrong Thundering Rhino. Once Shen is done, this world will be governed by him... under Maleficent and my future incarnation's guidance." he told them.

Maleficent turned towards the gates. "Bring it in!" she shouted.

At that moment, several wolf bandits appeared, led by Wolf Boss. Among them were Saïx and Pete, hauling a giant crate. To their sides were Ansem and Xemnas, who joined Maleficent and Young Xehanort behind Shen.

"I'm so glad you think that you could protect this town from the darkness." Shen chuckled evilly. "Otherwise, I would've dragged this all the way here for nothing."

"What's in the box, Shen?" growled Ox.

"You want to see? Oh, it's a gift. It's your parting gift... in that it will part you. Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you _way _over there staining the wall!" Shen explained with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You insolent fool!" snarled Ox.

Ox leaped at Shen, but Maleficent blasted him away with a spell from her staff. Croc lunged at Shen, but was whacked away by Young Xehanort after he attacked with his keyblade. Ansem had his guardian grab and hold on to Ox tight while Xemnas summoned two Samurai Nobodies to restrain Croc.

Shen turned to Rhino, and smirked as he launched his knives. The more powerful warrior deflected all knives with his hammer and horn and pushed Shen backwards with a thrust of his hammer, destroying his remaining knives.

"Wha-Why that no good-!" snarled Pete running forward to assist Shen, but was stopped by Saïx when he held his arm out.

Shen got up unharmed. "Showoff." he huffed.

"That is a warning." said Rhino firmly. "You and your friends are no match for our kung fu."

"I agree..." muttered Shen before he smirked evilly. "...but this is."

He leaps backwards onto the wooden box, which falls apart to reveal... a dragon shaped cannon. He turned to Saïx and Pete who stood before him. "You're dismissed." he said.

"Good." said Saïx. "I have other... important business to attend to." He then opened a corridor for him and Pete to RTC, which the immediately did.

Thundering Rhino prepared for combat. Shen only smirked as Maleficent, Young Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas smiled evilly as they moved to the side with Ox, Croc, and Soothsayer watching anxiously.

Shen then lit a spark with his metal talons and... _**KABOOM!**_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Things aren't looking so well in this world. Rate and review, ans see ya soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Journey

Back in the Valley of Peace at the Jade Palace, Po, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi had returned. They told the worried Furious Five that they had nothing to worry about and that Po was fine. During that time, the nine kung fu masters were teaching Riku, Kairi and Mickey kung fu moves. And like when it came to learning how to wield keyblades, they were quick learners.

Tigress was helping Kairi kick and smash a wooden board.

"Alright Kairi, just like I taught you." said Tigress.

Nodding, Kairi got into a fighting stance. Tigress tossed the board into the air a bit. As soon as it came down, Kairi quickly kicked it with her heel, and is immediately smashed to pieces. Tigress smiled, impressed.

"Good work." she commented.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you Tigress."

Meanwhile, Monkey helped Riku learn how to use a bow-staff on some dummy targets.

"Alright, now spin-attack!" instructed Monkey.

Nodding, Riku spun his bamboo bow-staff around _(while spinning himself around at the same time)_ and whacked the dummies to the ground.

Monkey clapped in approval. "You're doing good!" he commented.

Riku smirked. "Thanks Monkey."

Finally, Crane was helping Mickey with boards as well, just in a different way that what Tigress was doing with Kairi.

"Alright Your Majesty, you think you got this down?" asked Crane.

"I'll give it a try." smiled Mickey.

Crane nodded before tossing up four boards. Mickey triple somersaulted in the air, crossed his arms before spreading them our fast, breaking two of the boards with his fists, and put his legs in a split and smashed the other two boards with his feet. He then landed on the ground.

"Good work Your Majesty!" congratulated Crane.

Mickey chuckled. "Aw thank you Crane." he smiled.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Po watched the scene with smiles on their faces.

"It's nice to see the Five train new recruits." remarked Po.

"Yeah. They've really come a long way since last year." nodded Donald.

"Gawrsh, I guess we had some sort of impact on them. A-hycuk!" chuckled Goofy.

Donald nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Especially Po and Sora."

Po and Sora traded glances before smiling.

"I guess we just have that kind of personality." chuckled Po.

"You said it Dragon Warrior." chuckled Sora, placing his hands behind his back.

"Donald's right." said Viper as she and Mantis approached the four and stood beside them. "You two are almost alike. Kind, sweet, and very brave." she said with a smile.

Sora and Po blushed at the praise. "Hehe, thanks Viper." smiled Sora.

Viper giggled.

Then, Mantis noticed Shifu at the open gates reading some scrolls. The smallest master could almost sense that Shifu seemed worried.

"What do you thinks up with Shifu?" he asked.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Po, and Viper noticed what Mantis was talking about, as did Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Tigress, Crane, and Monkey. They all gathered around Shifu.

"Something wrong Master?" asked Crane.

"Are you familiar with the master of Gongmen City?" asked Shifu.

"You mean Master Thundering Rhino?" asked Po.

"Yes." nodded Shifu.

"Oh we've heard of him too!" said Sora.

"You did?" asked Viper.

"Uh-huh. Po told us when we were in the Scared Hall of Warriors for the first time last year." said Goofy.

"I've heard of him too. I briefly met him 25 years ago when Shifu and Oogway invited me, Minnie, Yen Sid, Ansem the Wise, Eraqus, and Xehanort for dinner on Christmas Day." added Mickey. "He's the son of the legendary Master Flying Rhino."

"Po also said he was the slayer of the ten-thousand serpents of the Valley of Woe." added Donald.

"Why do you ask Shifu?" asked Po.

"He's _dead_." replied the red panda.

Everyone gasped.

"WHAAAT?!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey exclaimed together.

"Whoa." exclaimed Po.

"That's impossible!" protested Crane.

Rhino's horn defense is impervious to _any _technique." said Tigress in agreement.

Shifu shook his head. "This was no technique." he explained. "Lord Shen had created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal. And it would seem as though Heartless are appearing in the town as well."

"Heartless?!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"He must be in league with the Organization!" exclaimed Goofy with a glare.

"Quite possible." agreed Shifu. "Unless he is stopped, this could be the end... of kung fu."

Sora, Po, the travellers, and the Five were in shock at what Shifu just said.

"But I just got kung fu!" protested Po.

"Us too!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said together in agreement.

"And we're just starting to learn it!" added Kairi, indicating herself, Riku, and the king.

"And now, you must _save _it! All of you! Go! Destroy this weapon and bring Lord Shen to justice!" said Shifu, boldly.

"I'm afraid that you won't be doing anything." said a voice.

"Who said that?" demanded Tigress as they turned around to face the arena.

In the arena stood Luxord, the former No. 10 from Xemnas' Organization, and apparent vessel for Xehanort's heart, as he had now had the golden eyes.

"Luxord!" exclaimed Sora.

The gambler Nobody smirked. "Well well well, if it isn't Sora, Donald, and Goofy. How long has it been? A week since the Caribbean?" asked Luxord. He then noticed Riku, Kairi, Po, and the Five. "And look who else is here; the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, the boy who was consumed by darkness, and one of the Princesses of Heart. Haven't seen you since the castle."

"You, you were one of those three that kidnapped by friends!" exclaimed Monkey.

"Correct." smirked Luxord.

"What are you doing in the vicinity of the Jade Palace?" demanded Shifu with a glare, which didn't faze Luxord in any way.

"I'm here on behalf of Lord Shen, Master Xehanort, and Maleficent." explained the gambler Nobody.

"Wait, Maleficent and Xehanort teamed up!?" asked Mickey, confused.

"But I thought those two were enemies." said Goofy, confused.

"They were. But both realized that they couldn't achieve their goals without each other's help. One benefit of the Organization getting help from evil beings like Maleficent and Pete is that they have contact with other villains across the worlds, like Shen for example." explained Luxord before smirking darkly. "And like I said, I'm here on behalf of him."

"What are you talking about Luxord?" demanded Riku.

"We don't need any travellers or masters interfering with his plans for this world." replied Luxord. "Which is why I'm here to dispose of you all."

"That's tough, because you're up against _ten_ kung fu masters!" snarled Tigress as she, Po, Shifu, and the rest of the Five got into fighting positions. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed suite with their fellow masters, summoning their signature weapons.

"And two keyblade masters!" added Riku as he summoned Way to Dawn, and Mickey summoning Star Seeker this time.

"And a Princess of Heart, who _also_ can wield a keyblade!" added Kairi, summoning Destiny's Embrace.

Luxord just grinned evilly as he summoned some of his large cards

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene boss fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Luxord!_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

_Assistants:  
Shifu_

"Shall we?" Luxord asked with a smirk.

The attack was on as Sora, Po, Riku, and Tigress lunged forward to attack Luxord, but the Nobody blocked their way with his large cards, which they had to destroy with keyblades, claws, and just plain punches and kicks for Po. But while Luxord was distracted, Viper came up from behind him, and lashed him hard in the head with her tail before tying herself around him. This gave Mickey a chance to use several light spells on Luxord while making sure he didn't accidentally hit Viper.

As soon as he was hit, Viper let him go. Luxord launched 10 cards towards Donald, Goofy, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis, who got hit, but Donald managed to cure them instantly. While Luxord was distracted, Shifu came up from behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Kairi tried to attack with her keyblade, but Luxord, who regained his surroundings from getting hit by Shifu, spotted her, and sent some more cards her way. Luckily, Kairi was able to slice them away and cast several light spells.

Donald casted thunder on Luxord, just as Tigress started using her kung fu punches and swing kicks on the Nobody.. But Luxord merely smirked after getting clobbered a few times and sent a large card Tigress' way. But Po and Monkey were able to get it away from her before helping her attack the old Organization's No. 10. Goofy bashed into Luxord a few times, but was whacked away by the Nobody's flying kick, only to get shoved into the wall by Crane. Mantis then grabbed Luxord by his cloak strings, and used all hiss strength to bring the Nobody to the ground, where he was struck several times by Sora and Riku in several different combos.

Finally, Luxord created a swarm of cards that surrounded everyone in the arena and smirked as he sent them flying towards the group of 13. Thinking quickly, Sora, Donald, and Goofy used their special trinity combo to not only protect everyone and destroy the cards, but also finally bring the gambler Nobody to the ground.

_(Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene boss fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

As Luxord recovered from this combo, Shifu approached him with a glare on his face.

"You have been defeated. Now _leave_." he said sternly.

Luxord only smirked as he stood on one knee. "Very well. Enjoy your visit to Gongmen City. Because that place will end up being your _death sentence_." he told the group before vanishing away.

As soon as Luxord vanished, Shifu turned to his students. "You must go know. Good luck on your journey. Save Gongmen City. Save this world. Bring Lord Shen to justice. Don't let the darkness take over this place." he instructed.

"Yes master." Sora, Po, the travellers, and the Five said in unison before they saluted and bowed with Shifu.

After that, the twelve friends departed for their journey. Shifu watched them go before heading back inside the palace, Zeng _(who had been hiding in fear of Luxord's presence)_ coming out to close and lock the gates.

* * *

Down in the village, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey travelled through the village, getting cheers from the villagers. But just as they passed Po's old home...

"Po!"

Po was caught off guard as he and his friends stop outside Mr. Ping's shop. Mr. Ping ran outside with a large backpack, which upon being dropped on the ground spilled a large amount of contents.

"Hiya Mr. Ping!" greeted Goofy.

After giving Goofy a wave in greeting, Mr. Ping turned to his son. "I got your travel pack! I packed you food for weeks: cookies, buns, vegetables... and I even packed all your action figures! _(he__ pulled the out action figures of Mantis and Tigress and held up the Tigress figure) _See?"

"Oohoohoohoohoo!" Monkey laughed, teasingly.

"Wakhahahahahah!" laughed Donald.

Sora, Kairi, Goofy, Viper, and even Mickey couldn't help but giggle, Riku, Crane, and Mantis smirked, and Tigress looked at an embarrassed Po, amused.

"Oh! Uh, hey, I don't know what those are, never seen them before in my life..." denied Po in embarrassment. As soon as his friends walked way from them, Po grabbed the Tigress figure. "Dad, you got scratches on my Tigress."

Mr. Ping pulled out some portraits.

"I also packed your paintings of our best times together, just in case you get lonely! That's me and you making noodles... and that's me and you eating noodles... and that's me giving you a piggy-back ride!"

Mr. Ping and Po looked at a picture of Mr. Ping squished under a baby Po.

"Isn't that cute... on second thought, I think I'll hang on to this one." said Mr. Ping, taking that picture away.

"Hey, uh, they're waiting for me." Po told his dad.

"Of course, of course... You have a job to do... far from home... in a strange city, filled with strange people, and strange _noodles_..." sighed Mr. Ping, before his emotions started to get the better of him. "...facing horrible danger from which you might never return! Don't go, Po!"

"I gotta go! I'm the Dragon Warrior, it's kinda my job to save kung fu. And I need to help mr friends save this world from the darkness. Which includes you. And if I don't... what am I?" countered Po.

"You're my _son_!" said Mr. Ping.

Po stared at him, mouth open, and didn't answer as Mr. Ping grew nervous.

"...Right?" the goose asked, worried.

Before Po could answer, Sora and Tigress strode up to him, the latter saying, "Po, it's time."

"Uh... goodbye." said Po as he began to walk away.

Sora and Tigress watched Po walk off with the travel pack to join the others. They smiled reassuringly at Mr. Ping.

"Don't worry Mr. Ping. We'll take good care of Po. Just like how I would for all of my friends." assured Sora as he joined the others.

"Sora's right Mr. Ping. Po will be back before you can say 'noodles'." assured Tigress as she too departed to join her friends.

Mr. Ping sadly watched them as they leave the village.

"Noodles..." he sighed.

* * *

_Montage:_

As they walked, Po and the Furious Five listened to the stories Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey told them about their adventures as the walked through the mountain tops.

"...And that was when out of nowhere, Donald and Goofy landed right on top of me!" chuckled Sora.

"That was how the three of you met?' asked Viper, trying not to laugh.

"Yep!" replied the spiky-haired teen, receiving some laughter from his friends while Donald and Goofy blushed and smiled at that memeory.

Meanwhile, in the Gongmen Fireworks Factory, Shen overaw the wolves dump hundreds of metal objects into a huge vat.

Soon, the kung fu warriors travelled through some snowy mountains.

"...turns out that Ping, was actually a girl named Mulan!" continued Sora.

"Really?" Tigress asked in surprise, which was also plastered on her team's, Po's, Riku's, Mickey's, and Kairi's faces as well.

"It's true. She disguised herself as a boy so her weakened father wouldn't have to rejoin the army when they were up against the huns." nodded Goofy.

"They were led by a dangerous man named Shan Yu." added Donald.

In the factory, Shen examined a barrel of gunpowder and scooped up a handful. He tossed it into the flames of a torch a nearby soldier was carrying. Sparks erupted from the torch, startling the wolf.

Meanwhile, the six travellers and six Chinese kung fu warriors continued their journey.

"...before Jafar could even hurt Aladdin or any of us, Iago flew right in front of him and took the blast!" said Donald.

"Dear gods!" exclaimed Viper, concerned.

"Oh don't worry, Iago's still alive." assured Goofy.

Viper sighed in relief.

In the next scene, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five marched across a barren desert, as Po expertly swung a bamboo staff around. Sora spun his keyblade around in a similar fashion.

In a high area of the factory, Shen practiced solo with his lance. Ansem, Xemnas, and Saïx watched the scene with amused looks.

Po and Shen briefly appeared in a yin yang symbol replacing the two circles. Sora appeared in the center.

* * *

_Montage ends:_

Shen was then seen overlooking the city from the top of the tower. Ansem, Xemnas, Saïx, and Pete stood on either side of him.

"Progress is indeed going strong." commented Xemnas.

"Yes." mused Shen. "Soon all of this world will be ruled by me."

"Under Xehanort's guidance." reminded Ansem.

Shen nodded as he faced Pete and the three organization members. "So where are the superiors anyway?" he asked.

"Last time I saw Maleficent, she said she was trying to help Magica get her powers back, after the whole 'Shadow War' incident." shrugged Pete.

"And that last time I saw the superior, he was tending to the material I brought in for the organization before I went to check on Luxord." added Saïx.

"So what was it you had to steel form Radiant Garden?" Shen asked, curiously.

"Let's just say Shen, that it'll help out with our ranks." replied Saïx, smirking darkly a little.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! See ya soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Gongmen City

_**ALERT: Kingdom Hearts III spoilers! (similar scenes and dialogue). Enjoy!**_

* * *

Late at night, a sampan boat sailed down a wide river. Inside, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were sleeping on the floor. But Kairi was feeling restless as she began to dream. Only this dream began to turn into a nightmare...

* * *

_Kairi's dream:_

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea _(the first four in different clothing, and had new hair styles [except Mickey], and the last three wearing their usual attires)_, and two of the missing keyblade wielders, Aqua and Ventus _(in their normal attires)_ were in the Keyblade Graveyard, attacking a bunch of Heartless, Nobodies, and strange purple-blue creatures with red eyes, but there were _way_ too many and had to stay close together as Goofy covered himself with his shield. _

_A dark version of a young Riku _(in a uniform similar to the replica from Castle Oblivion)_ being consumed in such darkness is then seen._

_Then, a wounded Lea is scene in front of someone._

"_Who... are you...?" he wheezed._

_Suddenly, a keyblade similar to Sora's was directed in front of Lea, held by someone wearing an Organization cloak, face hidden by the hood. Xemnas also stood by the hooded figure, watching with interest._

_Then, Lea was seen getting blasted by Xemnas' lasers, screaming in pain. Behind Xemnas stood Saïx and his claymore glowing bright blue, his golden-vessel eyes glowing yellow, and his X-shaped scar bigger than the one he was usually seen with._

_Then, Sora and Ven are seen getting tied up by purple chains, the former screaming in surprise._

_Then, Mickey is scene getting sucked into one of Luxord's cards, screaming in horror._

_The, there was a giant blast as Donald stood in a fighting stance with his staff, Goofy on the ground, Sora standing protectively with Kairi, and Mickey watching the scene. Suddenly, Donald either fell unconscious or dead to the ground, his staff disappearing._

_Then, swarms of Heartless capture Aqua, and unconscious Ven, Kairi & an unconscious Lea, the former exclaiming, "Lea!" while holding on to him, and finally, Mickey, Goofy, & the unconscious Donald._

"_Sora!" shouted Kairi as she was dragged into a Heartless-tornado, Sora failing to reach her._

_Then, Riku, with a new keyblade, slashed against a tidal wave of Heartless, protecting Sora, who's on his knees._

"_Sora. You don't believe that. I know you don't." came Riku's voice._

_Then, Sora dropped to his knees, holding his hands to his head and screamed in pure agony, almost like he was screaming and crying at the same time._

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

_Reality:_

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** screamed Kairi as she jolted up from sleeping on the floor of the boat, rushing out the door to the edge of the boat.

As Kairi ran to the front of the boat, she held her hand on her chest as she felt her heart beat rapidly as she breathed heavily. Kairi stared at her reflection in the water.

"Kairi!" came a voice.

Kairi turned around to see Sora, standing at the door, a worried look on his face. Sora approached the redhead.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream." asked Sora.

"I-I just had a bad dream..." muttered Kairi. She then rose an eyebrow. "How come I _only_ woke _you_ up?" she asked.

Sora shrugged. "I guess the others are deep sleepers or something."

Kairi giggled a little before frowning.

Sora put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you... want to... talk about it?" he asked.

Kairi looked up to Sora with a sad smile before it fell back to a frown. "It... It was the Keyblade War."

Sora gasped.

"We were all fighting in it. Me. You. Riku. Lea. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. And two of the missing keyblade wielders, Aqua and Ven." she then sniffed a little. "We began to lose. Then, we were all consumed by a Heartless tornado... _(starts tearing up)_ and then... Riku was the last one to die as he told you, 'Sora. You don't believe that. I know you don't.'" Tears poured out of Kairi's eyes. "And... and-and then you fell to your knees, screaming in agony!" she cried as she hugged Sora tightly, and softly cried into his shoulder.

Sora was shocked by Kairi's dream. He then tried to hold back tears of his own as he hugged Kairi back.

"It's okay Kairi." he said soothingly. "It was only a nightmare."

Kairi sniffed a little as she and her friend embraced a little longer.

"I promise Kairi, I _won't_ let _anything_ happen to you, or our friends." Sora promised.

Kairi looked up to Sora. "I know you won't." she said with a smile. "And I know I won't as well. I'm sick of being a burden, being stuck on the sidelines, letting you and the others do all the fighting. I'll protect you too." she said, with a hint of determination in her voice.

Sora smiled. "Thanks Kai'."

Just then, the two friends heard a voice.

" INNER PEACE! Inner peace! Innerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeaceinnerpeapepapapah..."

The two islanders looked behind them to see... Po with his head against the mast.

"Po?" asked Sora.

Po jumped. "Yipe!" he exclaimed before seeing who spoke behind him. "Oh! Sora, Kairi, it's only you." he said in relief. "Whaddya doin' out here?" he asked.

"I just came out here after having a bad dream" replied Kairi. "You?"

"Same." sighed Po.

"And you thought that punching the mast might help?" asked Sora, an eyebrow raised.

Po looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah I know... pretty stupid huh?"

"The mast isn't a worthy opponent." came a voice.

Sora, Kairi, and Po looked up to see Tigress on the roof of the boat's cabin.

She leaped over the three's heads and landed opposite him. She held out her arms, palms faced towards the three.

"I'm ready." she said.

Po shrugged. "Okay. So serious..." he murmured.

Sora shrugged too. "Alright."

Both raised their fists and punched her paws as hard as they could- POW! A second later, both collapsed in pain, clutching their fists. Kairi winced.

"Ha-ha-ha-OW! I think I prefer the mast." groaned Po.

"I think I'm numb in the hand." groaned Sora.

"Apologies. I used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train. Now, I feel nothing." explained Tigress.

"That's... severely cool." complimented Po.

"True that." nodded Kairi, who couldn't help but giggle.

Tigress smiled slightly... then held her arms out again.

"Again!" she instructed before facing Kairi. "All of you."

Shrugging, Kairi joined Po and Sora and Po in punching Tigress' palms, taking turns with her fellow keyblade wielder.

"So, er... this punching ironwood trees... how long did you have to do that?" asked Po.

"Twenty years." replied Tigress.

The three friends stopped punching to take in that information.

"Oh, twen-twenty years?" Po asked in surprise.

"That's... interesting." muttered Sora.

"Well _you_ did sleep for a year." said Kairi.

"Yeah, but that was because Naminé had to restore my memories thanks to two troublesome Organization members." reminded Sora.

Kairi giggled and nodded as she and the boys resumed punching.

"Is there any, uh, you know, faster way? You know... until you... _you know... _don't feel anything?" asked Po.

"No." replied the feline. "Besides..." She then grabbed Po's fist and spun him in the air, making Po crash to the floor. Sora and Kairi winced. Tigress smiled, watching Po's large belly slowly bounce to a stop."_..._I don't think hard style is... your thing."

"Oh..." muttered Po.

"How 'bout us?" asked Sora.

Tigress thought for a moment. "I think you six are in between Po and the rest of us." she replied.

"Ah, we'll catch up with you five in no time flat." giggled Kairi.

Tigress smirked as Po got up into a sitting position as the feline kneeled beside him. Sora and Kairi followed suit.

"Guys... why are you _really _out here?" asked Tigress.

"I just had a nightmare about the Keyblade War." said Kairi. "Sora came out to comfort me." She then flashed Sora a smile, making the boy blush.

Po and Tigress smirked at the two as the panda sighed before explaining. "I just found out that my dad... isn't really my dad."

Tigress looked at him. "Your dad... the _goose_?"

Po nodded.

"...That must have been quite a shock." remarked Tigress.

Sora and Kairi traded glances.

"Yeah." the Dragon Warrior sighed.

"And this bothers you?" asked the female tiger.

"Heh... are you kidding me? We're warriors, right? Nerves of steel! Souls of platinum! ...Like you! So hardcore you don't feel anything." replied Po

Tigress's eyes widened as Po punched her arm and retracted his fist in pain, surprised by what he had said.

"Tigress? You ok?" asked Sora.

"...I was..." began Tigress.

But before she could continue...

"So what are you guys talking about?" came a voice.

Sora, Kairi, Po, and Tigress jumped at the voice, turning to see Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey appear from the cabin. It was Mantis who spoke.

"Nothing. Nothing." replied Po.

"Is everything ok?" asked Mickey.

"I just had a bad dream." said Kairi.

"She's fine now." assured Sora. Kairi smiled at her friend.

"And Po's having daddy issues." added Viper.

"Man, I'm so lucky. I don't have any problems with my dad! Maybe It's because Mom ate his head before I was born. I don't know!..." said Mantis.

"Well that's disturbing." muttered Donald. Goofy, Crane, and Monkey nodded in agreement.

"Mantis, this isn't about you! Po is the one freaking out." reminded Viper.

"I'm not freaking out." protested Po.

"Po..." said Tigress, trying to get his attention.

"I'm freaking... _in_." explained Po.

"Po!" called Tigress.

"What?" asked Po, looking at his fellow master.

"We're here..." she replied. "Gongmen City."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis turned to see Gongmen City in the distance, the sun rising in the sky.

"Welp, it's time guys." said Mickey.

"Right." nodded Sora.

* * *

Inside the very top of the palace tower, the decorative banners were pulled down by gorilla soldiers as the cannon was rolled into the room at the hands of Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Luxord, and Pete. Shen approached the large golden throne in the center of the room, smiling fondly. To his side was another Organization member with long pink hair that went to his shoulders. It was Marluxia, the former No. 11 of Xemnas' Organization, who tried to form a secret coup with their former No. 12 _(and only female member [as far as they could remember])_, Larxene. Like Saïx and Luxord, Marluxia now had golden-vessel eyes, showing he was now a Seeker of Darkness.

"My father's throne... he used to let me play here beside him, promising someday that this throne would be mine..." Shen sighed at the memory with a small smile.

"Indeed. Reminds me of when me and Larxene tried to overthrow Xemnas so we could take over the old Organization." remarked Marluxia. "I guess the other members didn't really see the potential we had, much like how your parents ignored the potential you showed when it came to your precious metals."

"Indeed." nodded Shen.

Then, using his cherry blossom flower petals, Marluxia sent the throne out of the window. Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Luxord, and Pete brought the cannon over to its spot, struggling and groaning. as they did.

"A little to the left." instructed Shen.

"D'oooooh! But it's so heavy!" complained Pete, only to receive a smack on the back of the head from Saïx.

"Thirty years I've waited for this moment. Everything must be exactly how I envisioned it... and I envisioned it a little to the left." replied Shen.

Not wanting to argue, Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Luxord, and a reluctant Pete moved the cannon a little to the left.

"Perfect. With the weapon by my side... ah, a little bit more." instructed Shen.

Pete and the chosen members of the Organization complied, this time with Marluxia helping them.

"With the weapon by my side... all of China will bow before me. We move out in three days, when the moon is full, and the tide is high."

"Right. Let us RTC." instructed Xemnas.

"I'll catch up." said Marluxia.

"Why? Trying to be a slacker like Demyx?" teased Xigbar.

Marluxia scoffed. "I'm just going to be assisting Shen with anything else he needs."

"Very well, but don't stray away for long." said Saïx.

Nodding, Marluxia opened a corridor as he and Shen watched Pete, Ansem, Xigbar, Xemnas, Saïx, and Luxord go through it.

Shen laughed and then turns to the Soothsayer, who was sitting among her divination objects in a corner of the room.

"Now you old goat, why don't you tell me my-" began Shen.

"Fortune?" guessed the Soothsayer.

"F-_future_. I was going to say future." corrected Shen. "Look into your bowl, and tell me what glory awaits."

Soothsayer looked into a small bowl.

"If you continue on your current path..." she began.

Her eyes roll upwards. Shen slowly walks down the small steps in the middle of the room, intrigued. "...you will find yourself... at the bottom of the stairs."

Shen stops on the bottom of the steps, exclaiming in annoyance.

Marluxia turned to the Soothsayer, unamused. "You should be thankful that we haven't had you killed." he warned. "Just because your Shen's family soothsayer, doesn't mean we won't hesitate to kill you and turn you into a Heartless."

The Soothsayer ignored the Graceful Assassin as she looked into her bowl as Shen approached her, Marluxia by his side.

"I see... I see... I see pain..." she said beforeplucking a feather from Shen's wing.

"Ow!" the peacock exclaimed.

"And anger..." she continued before taking a bite out of Shen's robe.

"How dare you! That is the finest silk in the province!" shouted Shen.

"Followed by denial..." she continued.

"This is not fortune telling! You're just saying what's happening right-" began Shen.

"Now?" guessed the Soothsayer.

Shen sighed in exasperation.

"Don't make me summon my scythe or superiors old lady." threatened Marluxia.

Soothsayer simply ignored the pinkhair again as she set the feather and piece of silk into the bowl.

"The most important time is now. But if you really want to see the future..." she began.

Glowing blue-white smoke suddenly erupted from the bowl. Shen watched in awe as the smoke rose into the air. Even Marluxia was impressed.

"Oh, what do you see?" asked Shen.

The smoke formed into a peacock.

"A peacock..." began the Soothsayer.

The peacock was consumed by a fiery yin yang symbol with a crown pendant in the middle. The gorillas backed away in fear. Marluxia just looked towards Shen.

"...Is defeated by a warrior of black and white and a human boy with the keyblade. Nothing has changed." finished the Soothsayer.

A shocked and furious Shen shattered the bowl with a throwing knife and fanned away the apparition with his tail. Soothsayer looked up as Shen chuckles.

"That's impossible.. and you know it! Sure, I used to think humans were a myth, but now I know that only human keyblade wielders around are Master Xehanort, his young counterpart, and that masked boy, Vanitas." he leaned closer to the Soothsayer. "And in case you forgot, their on my side!"

Marluxia then cleared his throat. "Actually Shen. There are keyblade wielders who are our enemies. Three are from Destiny Islands; one is Sora, the one who destroyed me for the first time, took out Xemnas, and travelled the worlds with two other travellers named Donald Duck and Goofy. The second is Riku, a Keybalde Master who managed to control his own darkness. Then theirs Kairi, a Princess of Heart who learned how to wield one earlier this month. And finally, theirs the king of Disney Town, King Mickey Mouse, a master like Riku, and former apprentice to the wizard Yen Sid. There are others like them such as those traitors, Axel and Roxas, the three missing wielders, the lost masters from _years_ ago, and even that old wizard, who's retired. But out of all of them, the first four, alongside Donald and Goofy, are in this world as we speak." he explained.

As Marluxia explained, Shen was shocked and furious as he suddenly aimed his knives at the Nobody.

"_Four_ keyblade wielders of _light..._ are in my world... and you didn't tell me?!" he growled.

Marluxia responded by summoning his scythe and held it to Shen's throat, glaring as the peacock jumped in surprise.

"We were going to after Luxord failed to deal with them, but we had other priorities to worry about." he explained as he dismissed his weapon. "But don't fret, we can still deal with them. _Your_ way if we must." he added with a smirk.

Shen sighed as he but away his weapons. "Fine." he turned back to the soothsayer. "Looks like your prediction was only half right... soon to be completely impossible." he sneered with an evil grin.

The Soothsayer shook her head. "It is not impossible... and _he _knows it."

"Who?" asked Shen.

At that moment, Wolf Boss emerged from the stairs.

"Lord Shen! I saw a panda!" he exclaimed.

Shen stared at the wolf in shock and anger.

"A panda!?" he asked.

He lunged at Wolf Boss, pinning him to the floor by the neck. Marluxia watched with interest.

"A kung fu warrior... he fought like a demon! Big and furry... soft and squishy... _(__growls)_... kinda plush and cuddly..." the wolf explained.

Shen glared into Wolf Boss' eyes.

"There are no more pandas..." he said slowly.

The Soothsayer shook her head. "Even with his poor eyesight, he can see the truth." she the tapped the Wolf Boss' closed eye "Why is it that you cannot?"

Shen scoffed as he glared at the wolf. "Find this panda, and him bring to me!" he ordered as he flung Wolf Boss away.

"Yes, sir!" he said as he retreated downstairs.

Shen turned to the Soothsayer. "So one panda still lives... that does not make you right."

"You're right... being right makes me right." she replied, smugly.

Shen turned away from her._ "_Then I will kill him... and make you _wrong_!" he said evilly.

He hears a chewing sound behind him, and turned to see the Soothsayer eating the hem of his robes again.

"Will you STOP that!?" she shouted in annoyance as he yanked the robe out of her mouth.

Marluxia picked the Soothsayer up by her hood and brought her back to where she was earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sampan sailed quietly through Gongmen Harbor, stopping underneath a stone bridge. The Five leapt up and began scaling the wall. Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed suit, then by Riku, Kairi, and Mickey, who actually managed to get the hang of it. Po tried and failed a couple of times before joining them on top of a roof overlooking the city streets. The palace tower could be seen in the distance.

"That must be Shen's palace, on the other side of the city." noted Tigress.

"Careful, there may be Heartless lurking about." warned Mcikey.

"Duly noted, Your Majesty." said Kairi.

"Alright! We'll march into the palace and proclaim: We are the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, and the six travelling heroes, and we are here to bring you to justice!" exclaimed Po before leaping off the roof.

"Hey!" exclaimed Mantis before grating Po's foot, stopping the panda short and making him crash back on the roof. Mantis quickly pulled him back out of sight.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear the king? This place could be crawling with Heartless. Wolves too." said Mantis.

The twelve heroes peered over the roof; indeed, there were wolf soldiers in every street of the city.

"At least there's no Heartless." Goofy pointed out.

"For now you mean." said Riku.

Crane then noticed a familiar wolf. It was Wolf Boss. He wore dark metal armor to protect him in battle, consisting of the main scaled chest piece, gauntlets, and a cuisse of metal bands covering his thighs; the banded design allowing for greater movement without sacrificing the metal's protection. The chest piece and cuisse were connected by an armored belt, and some rope was wrapped around his waist and his right gauntlet. Shen's red, eye-like emblem was seen on his left shoulder pad, with the right one sporting spikes. He also had fabric wraps under his armor, preventing chafing from the metal. And finally, his hock was covered with separate legwraps. He was smacking a bewildered pig's head as he passed by.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who hammered you in the face?" asked Crane.

Po looked at Wolf Boss in disgust. "I do not like that guy."

Tigress placed a paw on Po's shoulder.

"We need to get to that tower without being spotted by those wolves." she said.

"Got it. Stealth mode..." nodded Po.

The heroes crept back down from the roof.

* * *

Later, Po, Sora, Kairi, and Goofy attempted to sneak through the streets, stopping to hide behind thin pillars every chance they could. They briefly spotted the Riku, Mickey, Donald, and the Five stealthily leaping over the rooftops.

"Man, Riku and the king are really improving in kung fu." remarked Sora.

"And soon, I'll show you just what I can do too." Kairi smirked.

Sora smiled at his friend.

"Hey, where's Po?" asked Goofy.

Sora and Kairi's eyes widened. Then Kairi spotted Po, holding up a large plant, trying to use it as camouflage, but ended up tripping over the other plant pot.

"Found him." she told her friends.

* * *

Now on the floor, Po slid on his back towards cover... but changed direction when he saw a noodle bowl standing on the very edge of a noodle cart. He tried to reach a dangling noodle strand with his tongue...

"Po! This is no time for noodles!" scolded Kairi.

"Yeah, we have a mission to do." nodded Goofy.

"Right, sorry." apologized Po.

Suddenly, the four spotted some wolves and quickly ran out of sight behind a market stall.

Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Po snuck along the line of market stalls until the latter hit himself on something unseen, making the former three wince in sympathy. Po emerged behind a fruit stall, only to encounter a wolf passing by. The wolf stared; the strands hanging from a kite on Po's head, coupled with two watermelons sitting in front of Po's chest, gave him the appearance of a woman. Po notices this, pulls out a fan, and begins flirting with the wolf while Sora, Kairi and Goofy ducked out of sight.

"_(in a female voice)_ Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, hello, ho, ho, ho, I couldn't help but-" he began until he headbutted the wolf, knocking him out cold.

Sora, Kairi, and Goofy burst out laughing.

"A-hyuck! Nice one Po." giggled Goofy before giving his signature laugh.

Po chuckled as he quickly makes his way out the stall.

"Yeah, okay... anyway, where were we?" he muttered as he Sora, Goofy, and Kairi walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and the Five stopped on one of the rooftops.

"Where's Po?" asked Tigress

"How can you lose a guy that big?" Mantis wondered.

"And where are Sora, Kairi, and Goofy?" asked Donald.

"I'm sure their not that far." assured Mickey.

The eight then looked down at the market street. It isn't long before they spot a dragon costume with panda legs clumsily making his way down the street. They could also make out Sora, Kairi, and Goofy's shoes as well. They also heard Goofy's signature holler from within the costume. Riku, Donald, and Tigress facepalmed in embarrassment while Mickey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were completely gobsmacked.

* * *

In the street, the four friends accidentally knocked a huge lantern into a fireworks stall; sparkling, fiery chaos erupted in seconds.

"Whoops..." muttered Kairi sheepishly.

Mickey, Donald, Riku, and the Five leaped down to ground level as the others passed by, looking for their friends.

* * *

_Inside the costume:_

"Guys! Guys?" he called.

"Gawrsh, I hope something didn't happen." said Goofy worriedly.

Suddenly, Monkey appears beneath the costume.

"Hey, Po..."

Startled, Po accidentally backhanded Monkey in the face as Riku, Donald, King Mickey, and the rest of the Five joined him, Sora, Goofy, and Kairi beneath the costume.

"Sorry!" Po winced.

"So that was stealth mode, huh?" asked Crane with a smirk.

"Let's be honest, not one of my stronger modes..." muttered Po.

"Not one of ours either." shrugged Sora.

"You can say that again." chuckled Riku.

* * *

The costume continued its journey down the street, where the twelve friends witnessed citizens being terrorized by the wolves. Kairi and Viper peeked out from beneath the costume and gasped in horror at the sight. The costume spotted a wolf lifting a sheep by the collar while holding a bowl of rice with one paw.

"That sheep needs help!" Kairi whispered in horror.

"Do something Po!" exclaimed Crane.

Po wasn't sure what to do until... "I have an idea."

He raised his fist as Po tapped him on the shoulder with the costume's tongue.

The wolf turned towards the costume, seeing Po inside before turning back to the sheep. He suddenly registered what he had seen and turned back, before Po punched him. As the sheep looks on, the wolf was dragged inside the costume through the dragon's mouth, given a thorough beating inside from all twelve members in the costume, and expelled from beneath the dragon's tail. The costume turned to the sheep.

"You ok Ms..." asked Kairi before trailing off.

"Lin." said the sheep. "What brings you twelve to Gongmen City?" she asked.

"We're here to liberate the city and bring Shen to justice." explained Po.

"And also stop some dark creatures called the Heartless from hurting the innocent as well." added Sora.

"You will need help." said Lin.

"Thank you, brave sheep, but it's too dangerous. I can't let you..." began Po

"Oh no, not me. It's not safe to speak here." said Lin.

"Right." nodded the panda.

Po thought for a moment... and then picked the sheep up into the dragon's mouth.

"So what kind of help are ya talking about?" asked Mickey.

"I'm talking about Masters Ox and Croc. They're in Gongmen Jail at Black Dragon Alley."

Sora, Po, the travellers, and the Five's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! They're still alive?" gasped Po. "They must be in that jail gathering intelligence, hatching a plot to use their awesomeness to defeat the weapon!"

"Right. Let's go find them!" said a determined Sora.

The costume then put Lin down. "Thanks, sheep." thanked Po.

At the moment, Wolf Boss spotted his beaten soldier and rushed onto the scene.

"Hey, stop that costume!" he shouted.

The costume took off, pursued by wolf soldiers. It turned a corner and quickly climbs over an apple cart.

"Take that!" shouted Viper.

The costume tail-lashed the cart, sending a barrage of apples down on the wolves.

Inside, everyone urged Po to move faster. He dodged an incoming group of wolves before becoming surrounded in a nearby street. The costume dragged two wolves inside and spat them back out at the other wolves in the same manner as the wolf from earlier, also spitting out Monkey in the process. He rolled to a stop next to an antelope sweeping the street. The antelope stared at Monkey, who stared back sheepishly before rushing back beneath the costume.

The costume made its way through the maze-like streets of the city _(consuming and expelling wolves in the process, like in a PAC-Man game)_ before getting cornered in a dead end. The wolves surrounded the costume with swords.

"Now!" shouted the Wolf Boss.

The wolves impaled the costume.

"Gotcha!" their leader smirked.

Wolf Boss yanked off the costume... only to find that the twelve friends had been replaced by cabbage crates with swords sticking out of them.

"Spread out, search everywhere!" he shouted.

Meanwhile several nearby barrels snuck out around a corner unnoticed. The largest barrel toppled over, forcing the smallest barrel to push it into the alley. Tigress stopped the barrel, causing the lid to fall of to reveal Po inside.

"They must be close. I can feel a kung fu chill riding up my spine..." said Po in a mysterious tone.

Viper slid out of the barrel.

"Sorry, Po. It's just me." she apologized

Tigress stood up and spotted a hanging sign on the alley corner.

"Look! Gongmen Jail." she pointed.

"Careful, it could be guarded." warned Riku.

"Just in case..." began Mickey before turning to Mantis.

"Say no more Your Majesty, I'm on it!" said Mantis as he got back into his barrel and snuck around.

The eleven friends waited for a few moments until..

"_CUTE?!"_ came Mantis' voice.

Then, two wolves were flung into a wall knocked out senseless and had two barrels tossed over the unconscious bodies.

Po, the rest of the Five, Sora, and Co. stared for a few moments before joining Mantis.

* * *

The group of twelve then burst into the jail and took out the guards inside using their kung fu skills and weapons. Po backhanded the last wolf without even looking at him.

"Wow!" exclaimed Donald.

"Nice work, Po." said Tigress.

"At the first sight of trouble, I'll give you a signal: _Ka-kaw! Kee-kee!_" said Monkey.

"You mean like Crane does?" asked Po, making Sora, Donald, & Goofy laugh, Kairi giggle, and Riku smirk.

"Yeah." nodded Monkey.

Sora, Riku, Po and Tigress leaped into the cell area. Crane stepped up to Monkey.

"Excuse me, when have I _ever _made that noise?" he asked, indignantly.

Sora, Riku, Po, and Tigress peered into the cells as they searched for Ox and Croc.

"Master Ox? Master..." called Po, until hespotted a melancholy Master Croc leaning on a cell door in a dark corner of the room. Po excitedly ran over to him.

"The ferocious Master Croc!" He then spotted Master Ox inside and his happiness doubled. "And Master Storming... Ox! I can't believe we're rescuing actual legends of kung fu."

"What a fanboy." chuckled Riku, making Sora smirk.

"We're gonna free you from those bonds of injustice, no problem!" said Po as he began pulling at the bars. "Gotta be a key around here... no they wouldn't leave a key around here..."

"He-yah!" shouted Tigress as shebroke the door off its hinges.

"Nice work." commented Riku.

"Oh great, you found it!"exclaimed Po as he began to walk off. "Alright, let's go! We're coming for you, Shen! Woo-hooo! Wahohohohoooo... _(turns and falters)_...woo?"

He walked back to the two masters, who made no move to leave their cell.

Sora and Riku were confused. "Hey, what gives guys?" asked Sora.

"There's a city that needs saving." reminded Riku.

"Yeah guys, are we going, or not? Do you wanna meet us there later? I mean, you do want to take back your city, right?" asked Po.

"Of course we do." said Ox as he and Croc picked up the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Riku, confused.

"If we stand up to Shen, he will turn the weapon on the city!" explained Ox.

They pushed the door back in place. Po, Sora, and Riku were stunned.

"So you're just gonna give up like that?" asked Sora.

"If it means protecting the city, then yeah." said Croc.

"Listen to yourself! You're protecting Gongmen City by not protecting Gongmen City? If we all fight together..." began Po as he and Sora stepped forward and moved the door slightly- and was shoved back as Ox pushed on the door.

"Then the weapon would kill... _everyone!_" he said firmly.

"Not if we can do a thing about it!" said Sora with determination.

"Sora's right because we'll use..." began Po.

Ox swung the door. Po and Sora dodged and sidelined into the cell.

"...a sneak attack! We'll get inside, and then..." continued Po.

"And then you'll be stopped..." interrupted Croc.

They shoved Sora and Po back outside with the door. Ox sliced through the central bar and forced the two halves into the door frame, fixing the door in place.

"...by the unstoppable weapon!" finished Croc.

"Nothing's unstoppable except for _me _when I'm stopping _you _from telling _me _something's unstoppable!" said Po.

Sora and Po then leaped at the door. The door swung horizontally, bringing the two inside and knocking Croc outside. Croc looked at Tigress and Riku silently, and vice-versa – Croc began sheepishly tapping on the door. Inside the cell, Po, Sora, and Ox faced each other.

"Master Ox, We're not letting you stay in this cell!" said Po, firmly.

"You or Croc!" added Sora.

"I'd like to see you get me _out!_" scoffed Ox.

Ox grabbed Croc's tail, yanking Croc inside while catapulting Po and Sora outside with the swinging door. Tigress caught Po and Riku caught Sora, both upside down, then they coolly turned them the right way up, and spun them around to face the cell. Po points at Tigress with an awed expression. Sora had an awed repression across his face to.

"You guys see that? It's called being awesome." said Po.

"I didn't know you could do that." remarked Sora, facing his best friend.

"Tigress taught me, like how Shifu taught you." replied Riku.

Sora chuckled.

"Come on, whatever happened to being heroes?" asked Po.

Po leapt back inside the cell. A minor scuffle ensued between the three warriors.

"The only hero in this town is a _dead_ one." said Croc.

"Come on, just because Master Thundering Rhino died doesn't mean you can just give up!" protested Sora.

Soon enough, all three warriors were spinning round inside the door. Po eventually ended up being thrown away on one side of the door, while Ox and Croc separates and fixed the door shut on the other.

"Like I said, you are not getting us out of this cell!" said Ox.

"You might want to double-check that." said Riku with a smirk.

Ox and Croc's eyes widened as they noticed that they were outside the cell.

"Oh." said Ox.

The door fell and smashed to bits. Po got to his feet and stepped out of the cell, triumphant.

"Yes! Haha, woohoo!" he cheered. "Alright, let's go!"

But the triumph faded when Ox and Croc walked into the opposite cell and closed the door behind them.

"I get the top bunk." said Croc.

"It's time to surrender, panda. You too kids... Kung fu is _dead_." said Ox.

These words shocked Sora, Riku, and Po to the very core. Kairi, Mickey, Donald, goofy, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey were equally stunned.

"So that's it?! You're just gonna quit like that?!" asked Sora, angrily.

"There are people out there who need help, and here you are sitting like caged animals in a zoo." said Riku in agreement, also furious.

But Po was the most angry of all. "Y-you... w-woo... kung fu is... de-eaah... _fine_! You stay in your prison of fear, with bars made of hopelessness... and all you get are three square meals a day of... _shame_!" he shouted.

"...With despair for desert." sighed Croc.

"And guilt for a midnight snack." added Sora, bitterly.

Po stepped away from the cell. "We'll take on Shen, and prove to all those who are hungry for justice... and honor... that kung fu still lives!" he declared with determination.

With that, Po, Sora, and Riku exited the jail, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and the Five following.

* * *

Outside of town, the twelve friends stood in a field in a circle several feet away from the city so they wouldn't be spotted.

"This is ridiculous! They're just gonna give up like that!" Sora spat bitterly.

"Innocent people are in danger, not just in this city, or all of China, but this entire world too." Kairi nodded in agreement.

"So what should we do now?" asked Crane.

"Looks like we're the only ones who can take on Shen." said Mickey.

"The king is right. If no one is gonna help us, then we'll just have to take the fight to him." Tigress said boldly in agreement.

"Or you losers could just leave and let the _true_ ruler of this world have his ways." came a voice.

"Huh?" asked Goofy.

"Who said that?" asked Viper.

Then, Crane flew up a bit over the group and spotted someone. It was a woman with blond hair with two long strands styled into a distinctive antennae-like appearance, also wearing an Organization cloak. It was Larxene, Marluxia's co-conspirator at Castle Oblivion, and former member of Xemnas' Orgnanization. Her eyes were now gold, showing she was now a member of the new Organization.

"Over there!" shouted Crane.

Sora, Po, and their friends turned around to face Larxene, who just smiled wickedly at them.

"An Organization member!" exclaimed Kairi.

"And it's a girl one. That's new." commented Monkey.

Larxene scoffed as she walked forwards slightly towards the group, who all got into fighting stances.

"So it is true. Six loser world-travellers and six dumb kung fu warriors are trying to infiltrate Lord Shen to save this world. How sad and pathetic." she remarked, amused.

"And you are?..." Sora asked.

Larxene gaped, offended. "Excuse me?" But then she grinned. "Oh yeah, you forgot. The name's Larxene. This time, _remember_."

"'Larxene?' Why does that name ring a bell?" asked Mickey.

"Wait a minute..." began Riku before he gasped. "You're the one who helped Marluxia try to manipulate Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy's memories!" he shouted, glaring.

"That was her?" asked Viper.

"According to Lea, there was only one female member in the old Organization as far as he could remember. And said member tried help Marluxia overthrow Xemnas two years ago." said Mickey.

Larxene chuckled. "Oh yeah, I remember that alright. But if you were told about that time at Castle Oblivion, then you would've also been told that it was that witch Naminé who messed around with your memories. You know that _that_ was her power." she reminded.

"She only did that because you and Marluxia _forced_ her to!" snapped Kairi.

"Why are you even here Larxene?" demanded Tigress.

"Lord Shen found out about intruders in his home town. So he wants them rid of." explained Larxene before frowning in disgust. "Sadly, those stupid wolfs don't even know how to capture the likes of you."

"That's because we're masters of kung fu." said Po with a smirk.

"Yet you forget that three of you _aren't_." reminded Larxene with a wicked grin, pointing to Mickey, Riku, and Kairi.

"Enough, you're leaving this town _now_!" said Mickey.

"Oh am I?" she asked teasingly.

"You're up against nine kung fu masters, two keyblade masters, and a Princess of Heart with a keyblade, so you might want to listen to the king and leave." warned Kairi.

Larxene only smirked. "I still have orders to carry out. But if that means fighting all twelve of you... then what the heck? More pain to give out! And more pain for you means more_ fun_ for me!" she cackled, summoning her knives.

"She's got knives!" cried Crane.

"That's one of the reasons why she was called the Savage Nymph." said Riku.

"Is another her personality?" asked Po.

Larxene only laughed evilly as lightning flew through her knives.

"I see now..." mumbled Po.

As Po and the Five got into fighting stances, Sora summoned Kingdom Key, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield.

_(Absent Silhouette Larxene Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Larxene_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

The battle began. Larxene blasted lighting towards her opponents, but Sora, Mickey, and Donald countered it with water spells. Tigress and Viper then leaped forward and began to punch, kick, and slash her. Larxene growled as she tried attacking with her knives, only to get bashed into by Goofy. Larxene responded to the bashing by slashing Goofy, but no sooner did she do that, Riku side kicked her to the side before casting several fire spells. Larxene, however, cartwheeled out of the way before blasting more electricity. The electricity hit Sora, Donald, Po, and Monkey and sent them to the ground.

"This is fun!" she cackled, only to get blasted by a Aero spell from Mickey. This gave Mantis a chance to attack from behind, which he did by punching all around the Savage Nymph. While she was distracted, Kairi used a water spell on her. Larxene fell to the ground, seething in rage as she got up.

"Lightning!" she shouted, blasting electricity from all sides.

But she couldn't keep it up for long because Crane sneak attacked her and punched her with his wings. This gave Tigress a chance to double punch her away. As Larxene regained her surroundings, Sora punched her into the air, and spin-kicked her twice before Monkey side kicked her away.

As Larxene landed, Po came up from behind, only to get electrocuted by her. But before he could be fatally wounded, Larxene was blasted by a magic spell from Donald. Goody then launched himself towards her again with his shield, then uppercutted her with it. Viper then tied herself around her, and used her tail to make Larxene electrocute herself before Viper lashed her in the face with her tail, allowing Sora and Kairi to cast water spells together, taking down the Savage Nymph just as Viper slithered quickly away.

_(Absent Silhouette Larxene Boss Battle from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix ends)_

Larxene fell to the ground as Sora, Po, and their friends regrouped, panting as they glared daggers at her. She slowly got up, clutching her arm and gritted her teeth as she too glared.

"Fine. You losers win. _(groans)_ But that doesn't mean you'll win against Shen." she growled.

"Aw, go back to your incomplete Organization." Donald quacked with a glare.

"'Incomplete?'" asked Viper.

"Yeah. They need 13 members total for their goal." said Sora. "And they still don't have them all. The king said their one Seeker of Darkness short." he added as he faced Larxene again with a cheeky grin. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five smirked at the villain.

But Larxene just smiled evilly. "Oh no, we're set." she told them.

"WHAAAAT?!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey exclaimed in shock and horror.

Larxene only smirked. "So you'd better hurry up and get your other guardians ready, or we'll have to go the alternate route."

Larxene then vanished away.

Sora, Po, and their friends watched her go. But before any of them could move, Wolf Boss and his bandits along with some large gorillas swarmed in and surrounded the twelve.

"How'd you find us?" demanded Tigress.

"Please, we could hear you battle that girl for miles." smirked Wolf Boss. "We're taking you all to Shen. What are you gonna do about it?"

Sora and Po seemed to trade smirking glances as they both held their hands in the air and shouted, "WE SURRENDER!"

"What?!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Huh?!" quacked Donald.

"Surrender?!" asked Goofy.

One by one, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tigress, Viper, and Monkey were handcuffed behind their backs.

"You can chain my body, but you will never chain my-" began Crane, only for a wolf to cuff his neck, muffling his voice _"...warrior spirit!"_

"Hey, don't forget the little guy!" said Po.

"Did you just call me..." began Mantis, only for Po to grab him and stuff him in a little cage which he carried from that point on.

"Po, Sora, what gives?" asked Mickey.

"Why are we surrendering?" asked Riku.

"What are you doing?" asked Tigress.

"Trust us guys." said Sora as he too was handcuffed behind his back. "Everything is under control."

Everyone else, _(except Po)_ traded uncertain glances.

"Don't worry, we've got th..." began Po, before he cried out in pain as a pair of cuffs was slapped around his own wrists. "No way... eight-point acupressure cuffs? Just like the ones that held Tai Lung! The more you move, the tighter they get!" he exclaimed as a soldier hooked his cuffs on a pole and yanked him off his feet. "These are _the _best cuffs!"

"What ever you and Po are planning Sora, I hope it works." whispered Kairi.

Sora gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, it will."

Soon, Wolf Boss had his led his men and the twelve captured heroes to Shen's tower.

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard_

In one part of the Keyblade Graveyard, there sat thirteen stone pillars for the real Organization. Another headquarters for them for private meetings.

Larxene had just teleported there from her fight with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five. She was drinking a healing potion. As she pocketed the vile, she heard a voice from behind her.

"So it it true. You're back in as well."

Larxene turned around to see Marluxia standing on the stone pillar to her right, having just teleported there. She grinned.

"Well, well, well. Marluxia. It's been a while. Nice new hairdo. Almost looks like the old one." she greeted.

"Indeed it has. I heard that you were back in after I returned from Gongmen City." said Marluxia.

"What a coincidence, I was just there." remarked Larxene before scowling. "I had to fight Sora, his nitwit travelling companions, the so-called Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five."

"I see." muttered Marluxia. "So, why are you back?" he asked.

"Nice way to greet your old partner in crime." scoffed Larxene.

Marluxia just smirked.

"So, why do you think the old geezer took us back? He must know we backstabbed the Organization back when Xemnas was running it." asked Larxene, referring to Master Xehanort, and the events at Castle Oblivion last year.

"Xehanort doesn't care about you or me. To him, we're nothing but empty husks." explained the Graceful Assassin. "The old Organization was the same. Xehanort needs thirteen vessels to hold his essence."

"Husks? Not me." said Larxene before smirking. "You up for another coup?"

"Oh please. You couldn't do it last time. You gotta play it smart, like me." came a voice.

Marluxia and Larxene turned around, and to their surprise, there stood a man on another pillar. He was around his twenties or late teens in an Organization coat with dirty-blonde hair that was in a mullet shape,with a few bangs over his face. It was Demyx, the old Organization's No. 9, and the laziest among them, though he did do well on reconnaissance missions. He was strumming and adjusting on his sitar.

"What?! You're not smart!" argued Larxene in shock that of all people, Demyx was in their ranks again. Or so she thought.

"Well, you heard what Marly said. I don't have to be smart." Demyx replied.

"Or capable, or likeable, or attractive. A cereal bowl would make a better vessel." scoffed Larxene, folding her arms.

"Whoa now, you are _way_ out of line." countered Demyx. "I am extremely imposing... when I want to be. Which is, admittedly, almost never." he added.

Larxene scoffed. "Why haven't you gone to any worlds? Are you slacking?" she asked, suspiciously.

"'Course not. I got benched." replied the Melodious Nocturne.

Now Larxene was puzzled. "Huh?" she asked.

"Saïx was going to try and bring Vexen on board." said Marluxia, explaining what Demyx meant. "But his original person Even, along with Xaldin's somebody Dilan recovered quicker than expected after they were restored. And the Restoration Committee increased their security over there, so they wouldn't have a repeat of what happened with Xehanort and Braig twelve years ago. So Saïx couldn't get close to Even to get him back in without getting caught. But he was able to steal a couple of vessels. They must be planning to use replicas."

"Those windup toys?' Larxene asked in disbelief.

"Oh, no. The replicas are more real than you remember. Heck, once their done, I wouldn't be surprised if one stole my spot!" said Demyx.

Larxene laughed in amusement.

"_Of course_ it would steal your spot. You're dumb as a brick." she laughed.

"Har-dee-har!" scoffed Demyx.

"These new replicas are no mere puppets." said Marluxia. "The Riku replica we used in Castle Oblivion was just one of Vexen's prototypes. But with Maleficent and Magica calling the shots for them, they'll be more human in every way. Especially since that green-feathered sorceress has recovered _all_ of her powers that were lost after the 'Shadow War.'" He paused as he shook his head. "If those two witched ever finish them."

"Oh... the thing is... I kinda told Sora, his nitwit friends, as well as those six kung fu masters that we're ready when I was in Gongmen City. My bad." said Larxene with a smirk, with only a small amount of guilt in her tone.

Just then, Xemnas appeared through a corridor on another pillar, one pillar away from Marluxia's right. "Let them believe as much." he told them.

"Ugh. Xemnas." groaned Larxene.

"If they think that we have all thirteen darknesses, then they will panic." Xemnas explained. "And panic leads to a lack of preparation."

"Yeah, totally." said Demyx, barley paying attention.

"Why is this thing a member again?" asked Larxene, pointing to Demyx.

"Hey now! Pointing is rude." pouted Demyx.

"The first six members of the original Organization were all apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and the seventh and eight members joined thereafter. The thirteenth member was Roxas, a keyblade wielder." explained Xemnas before asking, "So. What about you? How do you suppose I chose numbers nine through twelve?"

"Because our hearts are über powerful." said Larxene with a smirk.

"Wrong. You have been brought together for another purpose." corrected Xemnas.

"What? So that we can rot away on the bottom rung?" asked a voice.

On the pillar next to Demyx came Luxord, holding some cards, having recovered from his battle with Sora, Po, Shifu, the world-travellers, and the Furious Five.

Larxene sighed in annoyance. "You're in too? What is this, Organization Rehash?" she asked.

"I happen to play an important role. I was in the Caribbean and the Valley of Peace earlier this month. No one 'benched me." said Luxord, eyeing Demyx at the last sentence.

"You were listening? So not cool." muttered Demyx in annoyance.

"One must hold one's cards as long as necessary." replied Luxord.

"What 'important role?' That stupid box that Xigbar, Maleficent, and Pete claim to be real, but won't tell us a thing about?" asked Larxene.

"You'll just have to ask those three that." replied the Gambler of Fate, as he began shuffling his cards. He turned to their old superior. "Now then. Xemnas, what is this 'purpose?' You didn't invite us back for old times' sake."

"You four are going to reveal your greatest secret: the ancient _keyblade legacy_ that slumbers within you." explained Xemnas.

"Huh?" asked Demyx in surprise, looking up at Xemnas.

"Hmm?" muttered Luxord in surprise.

Larxene gasped in shock.

"Hmm." muttered Marluxia, his eyes narrowing Xemnas in suspicion.

Xemnas just chuckled evilly.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you liked it! I'm trying to make references to Kingdom Hearts III, while also tying in some of the plots into my stories. See ya soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Truths

Inside the palace atrium, Shen practiced his words for his first meeting with Po. He threateningly points his lance at an imaginary panda. Marluxia _(who had just returned from the gathering with Xemnas, Demyx, Luxord, and Larxene in the graveyard)_ was watching nearby.

"Greetings, panda! At last we meet!" said Shen before faltering. "Oh, no no no no no..." He acrobatically flipped about before pointing his lance in another direction. "We meet at last! Yes! That's it! Greetings, panda! We meet at la-" He stopped short when he ended up pointing his lance at the Soothsayer, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"You are afraid for a reason." said the Soothsayer.

Shen scoffed. "I'm not afraid. He and his allies are coming to me in chains! If anyone should be afraid, its..."

"You." said the Soothsayer.

Shen looked at her... then quickly yanked his robes out of her reach.

"Don't you even think about it." he warned.

Marluxia strode up to Soothsayer. "If he can wipe out all the pandas around China, I'd be interested to see what he could do to an annoyance like _you_." he remarked.

"Says the one who's afraid of what his former superior knows about him and three of his allies." replied the Soothsayer.

Marluxia scowled as he walked away to join Shen.

* * *

Outside, the twelve captured heroes were being lead across the palace courtyard. Tigress turned to Po.

"I hope this turns out better than your plan to cook rice in your stomach by eating it raw and then drinking boiling water..." muttered Tigress.

"This plan is nothing like that plan." assured Po.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Riku, raising an eyebrow.

"'Cause this one's going to work." said Po, determined.

He suddenly lost his footing. He and his eleven friends quickly saw that he had stumbled on the edge of a huge crater... with Thundering Rhino's damaged hammer standing on the other end like a macabre memorial.

"What' with the hammer?" asked Goofy, confused.

"That's Master Thundering Rhino's hammer!" gasped Monkey.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy gasped in shock.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Po, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, and Crane stared in horror as well as Wolf Boss mockingly patted the hammer's staff, chuckling.

"Keep moving." he instructed.

The group of twelve narrowed their eyes as they were lead inside the tower.

* * *

_Inside the tower:_

As they were led in, Po spotted something unseen in front of them.

"Ah... my old enemy..." he muttered, looking up at an enormous staircase leading all the way to the top. "_stairs_..."

Riku and Kairi traded glances.

* * *

In the throne room, Shen, Soothsayer and a gorilla soldier nervously awaited Po and the other eleven's arrival. Marluxia stood within the shadow, waiting as well. They saw a hulking shadow moving up the stairs... hear him grunting with each thundering step... Shen unsheathed a knife slightly... Soothsayer looked on expectantly... Marluxia's eyes narrowed... the shadow neared the top of the stairs... Po emerged... being carried on a gorilla's back like a sack of rice. He flung the panda on the floor as Wolf Boss, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Mickey, Riku, and the Furious Five also reached the top of the stairs.

"Thanks for... carrying me those last few flights..." thanked Po, wearily.

Sora and Tigress helped him up as Shen and Soothsayer look on, astonished. Marluxia raised an eyebrow. Wolf Boss pointed a spear at Tigress – she kicked it out of his paws and into a pillar.

"I threw up a little on the third floor, someone might want to clean that up. Is there some sort of evil janitor or somethin'?" muttered Po.

"Greetings, panda! We meet at-" began Shen.

"Hey, how you doin'?" asked Po, casually, not knowing who he was speaking to.

Shen was caught off guard. "Hey..." he muttered.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

The Soothsayer approached Po and pokes him gently in the belly.

"You've grown up bigger than I thought..." she murmured in awe.

She examined the panda, looking inside a confused Po's ear as she does so, making the Five, Sora, and the rest of the travellers confused.

"strong..." she added, opening his mouth and peered inside.

"healthy..." she continued.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but please step aside, sir." said Po.

"That's a lady." whispered Viper.

Po did a double take, as did Sora and his friends, also surprised that the Soothsayer was a woman.

"Oh, sorry! The beard threw me... it's kind of misleading... false advertising..." muttered PO.

The Soothsayer stroked her beard, amused. She then turned to Sora.

"Ah yes. The keybearer." she mused.

"Uh... hi..." muttered Sora, smiling sheepishly. Kairi giggled at his greeting.

The Soothsayer examined Sora. "Built well... Healthy blood... despite not being a Keyblade Master... _yet_... you do have a lot of potential in my eyes." she commented.

"Uh, thanks." thanked Sora.

"Hey! What about us!?" demanded Donald.

"Donald!" Mickey, Goofy, and Kairi scolded, making the duck shut up.

The Soothsayer chuckled. "You all have potential for world protection in my eyes... six brave Guardians of Light."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey smiled at the Soothsayer, touched.

"Looks like you guys have a fan." chuckled Monkey.

Shen seethed in anger. "Enough of this nonsense! Bring the prisoners to me." he ordered.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five were led further into the throne room.

"Get ready, guys. Keep your eyes peeled for the... _(notices something)_ _...__weapon_!"

Po spotted a tiny model of the cannon on a table. Quick as lightning, he charged at the model and destroyed it with a swing. Sora, his travelling friends, and The Five stared at him, mortified; Crane even pulled down his hat in shame. The Soothsayer was perplexed. Marluxia shook his head in exasperation.

"Yes! We did it! Did you guys see that?" asked Po in an excited tone.

Goofy then noticed something. "Uh, Po?" he asked, nervously.

Po looked at Mickey's Captain of the Guards, who shifted his eyes to the side Po turned, and found himself standing in front of the giant cannon in the middle of the room. His friends were shoved next to him; Sora, Riku and Kairi on one side of Po and the Five, & Mickey, Donald, and Goofy on the other. Shen approached, laughing.

"You really think that _this _is the warrior destined to defeat me, along with that spiky-haired kid?" he asked the Soothsayer.

"Hey, I'm 16!" pouted Sora.

"I do not... I _know _they are." replied the Soothsayer.

"Look at them!" scoffed Shen. "A lifetime to plot his revenge with his friend by his side and they come to me on their knees with their friends!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora, confused.

"Hey, wait, I did not have a _lifetime_... we only heard about Master Thundering Rhino a few days ago, and we came to avenge him!" protested Po. "And me and my pals met Sora along with Donald and Goofy _a year_ ago." he added, receiving nods from the mentioned three.

The Soothsayer stared. "You've come to avenge nothing else?" she asked.

"Yeah, all those pots and pans you stole- we're going to want those back!" added Po.

"Nothing else?" the Soothsayer asked again.

"You probably did some other evil stuff on the way, I don't know, what else did he do?" asked Po.

"Well, he did send those two Organization members on us." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, one tried to delay our arrival." muttered Riku, referring to Luxord.

"And one tried to hurt us outside of Gongmen Jail." added Monkey, referring to Larxene.

"You got that right." nodded Sora. "Those has-beens..." he muttered.

Marluxia smirked and decided to make his presence know. He walked out of the shadows.

"'Has-beens?'" he chuckled, making the twelve captured heroes look at him. "I find that interesting coming from the captured."

"Organization XIII!" gasped Goofy, immediately glaring.

"What do you want ma'am?" asked Po.

Marluxia glared at the panda. "I'll have you know that I'm a _man_." he sneered.

Po stood surprised. "Wow. Deja-vu in only 5 minutes." he muttered.

"So you in the 'real' Organization too?" asked Sora before smirking as he added teasingly, "Good for you."

Marluxia smirked. "My name is Marluxia. And yes that is correct." he nodded.

"Wait, you're Marluxia?!" gasped Kairi.

"Oh, so you've heard of me." the pink-haired Nobody mused.

"Axel told us about you." growled Tigress.

"Yeah, how you and Larxene forced Naminé to manipulate Sora's memories for your own selfish purposes!" said Viper in agreement, glaring at the former No. 11.

"And how he, Jiminy, and my two best pals had to sleep for a year!" added Mickey, glaring.

Marluxia smirked. "Ah yes. One of our finest plans." he then glared at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Until the three of you proved to be a bigger denouement than expected."

Rolling his eyes, Riku spoke up. "Why are you even here?" he demanded.

"Like Luxord and Larxene, I'm here on behalf of the Organization and our allies to support Lord Shen in making this world his own." explained Marluxia.

As they talked, the Soothsayer was pondering over Sora and Po's words as she became shocked when she realized what they meant. During that time,Viper stuck her tail into Tigress' cuffs and started picking the lock.

"You don't know..." said the Soothsayer to Po, interrupting their conversation with Marluxia.

"Wh-what?" asked Po.

Shen and Marluxia couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" demanded Po.

"Precisely the thing... that you clearly do _not _know!" chuckled Shen.

"_None_ of you." smirked Marluxia.

Po was now becoming more frustrated.

"Okay, enough with these riddles! Would you guys just spill the beans?!" he shouted in anger, making his friends turn to look at him in surprise. "First the weapon was tiny- hey surprise, it's big! And then the lady over here- I think is a guy 'cause she's got a..."

Quick as a flash, Shen aimed a knife in Po's face, shutting him up.

"The only reason you're still alive is that I find your... stupidity... _mildly _amusing." Shen said in a slow, hushed, and dangerous tone that sent shivers down Sora and the traveller's spines.

"Gawrsh..." muttered Goofy, scared.

Po put up a brave tone. "Thank you... but I'm finding your evilness extremely annoying."

Shen scoffed. "Who do you think you are, panda?" he demanded.

"Who do you think I am, peacock?" Po demanded back.

Shen chuckled... Po chuckled back... soon both panda and peacock were laughing their heads off as Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Kairi, Goofy, the Five, and even Marluxia looked on, flabbergasted. Eventually, the laughing died down

"Why are we laughing?" asked Po.

"Take aim." ordered Shen.

And before they could, Marluxia suddenly grabbed Mickey by his tail, making the king yelp in surprise as the Nobody set him to the right side. He then snapped his fingers as three Reaper Nobodies suddenly picked up Sora, Riku, and Kairi who tell yelped in surprise, before dropping them next to Mickey.

"Hey what's going on!" cried Sora.

"Marluxia...?" asked Shen, suspiciously.

"We need the four of the seven Guardians of Light alive for Xehanort's plan." Marluxia explained. "Once their captured, it'll only be a matter of time before we find capture Lea, and find Aqua and Ventus."

"What about Terra?" asked Goofy. Donald mentally smacked himself for Goofy asking that.

Marluxia only smirked. "Oh, if only you knew..." he teased.

"Knew what?" asked Sora.

Before Marluxia could say anything, a corridor of darkness opened up to reveal Larxene walking through it.

"Hey Marly," she called. "You can get the so-called Guardians of Light later. The Superiors called for another meeting."

Marluxia sighed in annoyance as Larxene walked back through the corridor. "Very well then. Enjoy watching your friends meet their ends." he said to the king and islanders.

"You fiend!" shouted Sora.

Marluxia merely smirked as he walked through the corridor, which vanished behind him.

Shen looked back towards Donald, Goofy, Po and the Five and smirked as he shouted, "Light it!"

"Donald! Goofy! Guys, no!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey screamed together.

Wolf Boss aimed the cannon at Donald, Goofy, and the warriors as the gorillas opened the balcony doors behind them. Viper continued to pick the lock. Po and the Five prepared themselves as Wolf Boss raised the lighter to the fuse.

"Guys!" screamed Sora.

"No!" Kairi and Mickey shrieked, tears in their eyes.

"Shen don't!" shouted Riku.

"Waaakk!" screamed Donald. Just the feeling of getting blown up shocked him to the core, knowing that he would never see Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Scrooge, Ludwig, Webby, or even Beakley, Launchpad, Gladstone, Fethry, Jose, and Panchito again, and made him want to cry.

"Oh no!" cried Goofy. He felt the same scared and sad feeling as Donald was, but about never seeing Max or Clarabelle ever again.

Donald looked up the sky in tears and muttered sadly, "Della... I'm sorry."

"Fire!"

Wolf Boss lit the fuse. Shen laughed evilly... and then realized that nothing has happened.

"Huh?" asked Mickey, Donald, and Goofy together.

"What?" asked Riku.

Shen growled towards the wolf. "Well?! Light the... thing!" he shouted.

"I did!" he shouted back.

He lit the fuse again... but then, a flash of green doused it faster than the eye could see. Wolf Boss tried again... and again... and again... then out of nowhere, Mantis kicked the lighter out the wolf's paw and held it above it head like a wrestler holding a trophy belt.

"FEAR THE BUG!" he exclaimed.

"Mantis?!" Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Monkey exclaimed.

"But... how?" asked Kairi, confused.

Sora smirked. "Look in the cage!"

Shen, Donald, and Goofy peered into the cage, only to see Mantis' action figure.

Po laughed. "Me and Sora did tell you everything was under control." he smirked.

"We though of the idea on the boat." chuckled Sora.

Their friends smirked at them as Viper picked the lock and Tigress leaped free. She struck off the cuffs of her friends and Crane leaped into the air and blew the soldiers away with his wings. A gorilla collided with Wolf Boss, knocking him away.

Shen was stunned a before growling. "Heartless! Attack!" he shouted.

Instantly, Shadow, Neo-Soldier, Large Body, Water Core, and Darkball Heartless were summoned around the throne room. The gorilla soldiers, the wolf bandits, and Marluxia's three Reaper Nobodies joined in the fight.

"Let's get them!" shouted Sora, summoning Kingdom Key.

Nodding, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Mickey summoned Kingdom Key D, Donald got out his staff. And Goofy brought out his shield.

_(Vexen Boss Fight From Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories plays)_

_Mission: Defeat the enemies_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

Sora charged at several Heartless, slashing them away with his keyblade. Two wolf bandits tried to tackle him, but he punched one away, and side-kicked away the other. Kairi casted several light spells on several more Heartless before proceeding to use her new kung fu kicking techniques on some more wolf bandits. Po and Tigress fought in-tandem against several of the bandits before proceeding to attack several more Heartless, Tigress picking Po up by his leg and spinning him around to knock several of the creatures away as Donald used thunder spells to finish the Heartless of.

Goofy used Goofy-Tornado against the Reaper Nobodies. Monkey and Viper helped him during the fight. Monkey went all Jackie Chan on the Nobodies, even going as far as using their own weapons against them. Viper used her tail to lash against them, before squeezing one into oblivion. Mickey casted several Pearlza spells on the Heartless, and used his kung fu moves on the bandits, and a couple of gorillas too. Mantis used his strength to take down the bandits by throwing them into the Heartless _(even going as far as to punch the daylights out of them in the face first)_. Crane flew around and crashed against a group of Heartless in a rough landing, before using kung fu moves and punches on several bandits that came near him. Riku sliced against several Heartless with his keyblade, but one of Marluxia's Reaper Nobodies clashed his weapon with him. Riku struggled against it, but one of his hands lost its grip. But before Riku knew it, another weapon materialized in his hand. It looked vaguely similar to his keyblade, but it was more sword-like. It was a weapon Riku used to use before he got Way to Dawn. Soul Eater.

"My Soul Eater?" he asked in surprise. Riku decided to shrug it off as he used the sword to slash the Nobody away. Riku then leaped towards more bandits with his keyblade ans sword

Sora and Mickey saw Riku use two weapons at the same time. Nodding, Mickey summoned Star Seeker and Sora swapped Kingdom Key with Roxas' Oathkeeper and Oblivion, before they both took on a few Heartless before moving on to a gorilla.

Soon, all the Heartless and Nobodies were slayed, and the bandits were on the ground, dazed and surprised. Shen stared in shock. The Soothsayer, who had been hiding from the battle to avoid getting hurt, had watched impressed at what the twelve were capable of, especially Sora and Po.

_(Vexen Boss Fight From Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ends)_

"Get the weapon!" shouted Po.

They sprung to action. Tigress leaped on Po's back, jumped off and struck the mouth of the cannon, flipping it in the air. Shen staggered backwards as Sora and Po leaps at him with battle cries. Mantis leaped into the air and kicked the cannon in mid air, sending it crashing hard through the floor. The cannon tumbled down the interior of the tower and smashed to pieces on the ground floor. Up above, the Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the Five cheered at their success. Meanwhile Sora and Po pinned Shen to the floor. The peacock splayed out his tail feathers. Po saw the red eye emblem of the feathers and suddenly, experienced another flashback.

* * *

_Flashback:_

A mother panda running from her infant son... a white peacock wielding a lance as fire raged all around him...

* * *

_Reality:_

Po snapped out of his vision, stunned.

"Po, you ok?" asked Sora, concerned.

Shen moves free and stares at the panda and human, breathing hard. Tigress turned and was shocked to see Po staring back, making no move to attack Shen. She aslo saw Sora looking at Po, worried.

"You... you were there." gasped Po.

Shen smiled, satisfied. "Yes... yes I was." he said, evilly.

Before either Sora or Po could react, Shen rushed to the balcony and leaped off the edge, flying towards the Fireworks Factory in the distance. Everyone gathered at the balcony as a shocked Soothsayer was carried away by a gorilla.

"You just let Shen get away!" exclaimed Tigress.

"Sora, what happened?" demanded Riku.

"I-I don't know... Po just stood there..." explained Sora, more confused than ever.

"Well at least we destroyed the weapon." remarked Mantis, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's true." nodded Goofy.

* * *

Shen flew across the city and landed on a balcony in the factory.

"FIRE!" she shouted.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_ Next to him, several cannons were fired by gorilla soldiers.

* * *

Back at the palace, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po and the Five stared in horror at the flaming cannonballs flying right toward them.

"Uh oh..." gulped Mickey, terrified.

"Uuuuuuuh ooooooh..." Donald echoed, more terrified than Mickey.

"Aw no, he's got _way_ more." muttered Mantis in horror.

The twelve friends were blown backward as the cannonballs explode upon impact with the top of the tower. Though most of the heroes were mostly unharmed, Crane helds up a burned wing.

"My wing!" he cried.

"Po, guys, help!" cried Tigress as she rushed to her friend's side.

Sora, Kairi, and Po ran forward, and yelled as they began to fall through the hole in the floor.

"Watch out!" shouted Tigress.

"Fellas!" cried Mickey.

"Sora! Kairi!" shouted Riku.

"Po!" exclaimed Viper in horror.

Quickly, Viper grabbed Po's leg just as he falls through the floor. Riku and Goofy ran forward and grabbed Sora and Kairi's legs. Upside down, the three friends found themselves staring at the floor far below. Mantis tried to help Viper pull up Po. Donald did the same for Riku with Sora, and Mickey for Goofy with Kairi.

"Help us pull them up!" shouted Viper.

"No... get them down! Use the ropes." said Tigress.

"What?!" Donald quacked in confusion.

"Trust me!" shouted Tigress.

Riku, Goofy, and Viper released Sora, Kairi, and Po, who rapidly descended the tower interior by sliding down the lantern ropes dangling down the middle. As the other heroes descended along with him, Tigress leaped down from floor to floor, carrying the injured Crane.

* * *

At the factory, Shen watched the scene with psychotic glee.

"Run, run, little panda and friends!" he sneered.

* * *

Inside the crumbling tower, Po lost his grip. Monkey screamed as he ends up squished under Po's rear as they reach the floor. Po rolled away as the other heroes, including Sora and Kairi, joined them at the bottom. Tigress setted down Crane and rushed over to Po, grabbing his arm.

"Po, come on! We need you to focus!" she reminded

"I got it, I got it!" shouted Po.

The group ran toward the open exit. In the factory, Shen continued to watch alongside his cannons.

"Bring it down!" he shouted.

The cannons were fired. In the palace courtyard, the wolf soldiers laughed as the tower was struck once again. Inside, debris fell and blocked the exit before the twelve could reach it.

"Aw phooey!" groaned Donald.

"We're trapped!" shouted Po.

"This way!" instructed Tigress.

They ran toward the stairs.

* * *

Shen laughed madly as the tower started swaying. "_Goodbyeeeee_!" he shouted.

In a higher level of the tower, Tigress smashed a hole through the interior wall. At once, they were assaulted by dozens of arrows from wolf archers.

* * *

"Get back!" shouted the feline.

The others moved back inside the building as Tigress deflected more arrows and leaped along the outer wall. She spotted the city in the distance... that and the swaying tower gave her an idea. Catching an arrow aimed at her head, Tigress ran back towards the hole in the wall.

"The only way out is _up_!" she said, grabbingPo and Sora and pulled them outside.

"What?!" Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis exclaimed together.

The tower began to topple as Po and Tigress swing each other up the exterior, Sora holding on to the former's back as the others climbed up alongside them. They continued to scale up the tower, until the angle allowed them to run up as well as climb.

* * *

Shen watched them with confusion. "Where are they going?" he wondered.

* * *

"... to the top!" shouted Tigress.

"Come on, keep going!" called Viper.

"Right!" shouted Sora, now running himself.

"Right behind ya!" said Goofy, saluting.

They continued to run and climb as the falling tower headed towards the ground. A cannonball barely missed Monkey, singing Crane's hat which he was carrying. They reached the top...

"Here we go!" shouted Po.

And leaped off the very edge, yelling in surprise, and Goofy giving his signature holler. As the tower crashed to the ground, the warriors cleared the outer wall, evading flaming arrows, and fell toward the city streets. They landed on the rooftops and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"You idiot!" shouted Shen in furry, kicking a gorilla in the face before leaping down the steps into the map room, followed by Wolf Boss.

"Call in the wolves, all of them! I want them ready to move! The year of the peacock begins now!" he said to the bandits' leader.

"_Right _now?" he asked, confused. "Because it's the middle of the year..."

Shen slowly turned towards Wolf Boss.

"So you'd only get, like _half_ of the Year of the Peacock..." he continued, only for Shen to pull out and flash one of his throwing knives.

"And this year, of course, is the Year of the Peacock. Happy New Year, sir!" stammed Wolf Boss, nervously.

Shen lowered the blade and stares at Boss Wolf, who looks down, intimidated.

"_Get the wolves ready... we're loading the ships now.." _whispered Shen before saying loudly, "NOW! Now, now, now, now!"

Wolf Boss quickly left the room and entered the foundry area.

"Move! Move! Move!" he shouted.

The wolves started working fast-rate on the cannons as outside, a wolf howled a signal. Every single soldier in the city travelled to the factory to help with the preparations.

* * *

Down below, Sora, Po, the travellers, and the Five stealthily sneaked down the streets, before coming to the field where they had battled Larxene earlier. Mickey, Donald, and Sora quickly casted cures on everyone and gave them potions to drink.

"Drink up, it'll help you guys." said Donald.

"Thanks guys." said Viper, sipping a potion.

"Our pleasure." smiled Sora.

"How's your wing Crane?" asked Kairi.

"Better thanks." smiled the avian bird, Viper rapping herself around him in a hug, much to Crane's happiness.

But no sooner did they recover, they heard a voice.

"Oh man. I knew Shen was sinister, but more than willing to destroy his own tower? Man..."

The twelve friends looked over to see someone looking up at the smoke that rose from the destroyed tower. It was Demyx, out on another recon mission.

"...some report this is gonna be." he murmured.

"The Organization!" exclaimed Goofy.

Demyx jumped. He nervously turned around to face the group of twelve and froze when he saw them. But when he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy, he tried to be casual like last time.

"Hey, you guys are still looking lively." he commented.

The original travelling trio groaned. "You again?" asked Sora.

"You know him?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, he was that Organization member from the Underwood back in Olympus last year!" said Donald, glaring.

"He also told us about the 'Absent Silhouettes' there too." added Goofy.

"And before we went up against the army of 1000 Heartless in Radiant Garden, he tried to attack us again at the bailey." finished Sora.

"Ooooooh... still remember that?" asked Demyx, nervously. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Po.

"Wait..." muttered Riku. He gazed at Demyx's mullet. "You're that mullet-haired member from the old Organization Lea told us about; Demyx!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, you're Demyx?" asked Monkey.

The old Organization's No. 9 was now confused. "How do you know me?" he asked.

"Sora and Axel told us about you last year, saying that your odd personality caused them to wonder if Nobodies truly did have feelings and hearts like you claimed." answered Viper.

"Yeah, that does ring a bell." murmured Demyx.

"Axel also said that you were the laziest member among them." muttered Tigress.

Demyx scoffed as he waved his finger at the twelve of them, just like last year to Sora, Donald, and Goofy before they fought and destroyed him. "Well you shouldn't judge anyone by appearances." he pointed out.

"You're up against nine kung fu masters, two keyblade masters, and a keyblade-wielding Princess of Heart." said Riku, as they all got into fighting stances.

Demyx faltered and groaned. "Oh... this was supposed to be a simple recon mission!..." he muttered.

Crane then noticed something. "Wait, you have golden eyes, just like Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene." he said, surprised. This made the other surprised too.

"Are you seriously in the real Organization too?" asked Sora.

Demyx scoffed. "'Course not, I git benched." he muttered.

"'Benched?'" asked Kairi.

"I'm a reserve vessel should any member of Xehanort's Organization fail to fulfill their role as a Seeker of Darkness." explained Demyx.

"I'm surprised they brought _you_ back in." muttered Sora.

"Does this mean you can't feel emotions since you're technically a reserve vessel?" asked Kairi.

Demyx scoffed. "Even with as a vessel, benched or not, we can still feel emotions. Don't be mad." he protested.

Donald scoffed. "You can't trick us again!" he shouted.

Demyx turned around. He then turned back towards them, his laid-back personality completely dropped and replaced with a dangerous look.

"_Silence, traitor._" he said dangerously.

Demyx's sudden change in personality managed to surprise and even scare Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and even Tigress a little bit.

_(Demyx Boss Battle [Radiant Garden] from Kingdom Hearts II plays)_

Demyx then smirked evilly as water flowed around him. He then lifted up his hand and summoned his sitar. He began playing notes as 40 water clones appeared around him. Quickly, Sora, this time, summoned Oblivion, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald got out his staff, Goofy summoned his shield, and Po & The Furious Five got into fighting stances.

_Mission: Defeat Demyx and his water clones._

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

"Dance water! Dance!" shouted Demyx as he sent his clones in attack mode.

Quickly, Sora , Riku, and Kairi lunged forward and began casting light spells against several of the water clones. Viper dodged her way around some more clones before sneak attacking on them, lashing them with her tail, and even wrapping herself around them to destroy them. Tigress slashed some more water clones with her claws, then sung kicked several more away. Crane flew around the water clones, before flying straight through them, destroying them in one go with his beak. Po side kicked and elbow-to-fist punched some more away.

Demyx groaned. "Come on! Keep to the beat!" he shouted, sending more clones into attacks.

Monkey punched and kicked away several water clones, before leaping up into the air and doing a double split kick against some more. Donald casted lightning spells against the clones before proceeding to whack them into oblivion. Goofy bashed away the water clones left, right, and center with his shield before using it like a Frisbee against some more. Mantis leaped from water clone to water clones, using his kung fu moves against them. Mickey then used an Aero spell to finish off the rest of them from all angles after leaping into the air.

Demyx was now nervous as hi water clones were defeated, but he then had an idea.

"Water!" he shouted as he strummed some more notes on his sitar and summoned the water pillars. "Like it?" he asked, mockingly.

The pillars managed to get Sora, Kairi, Donald, Po, Monkey, and Crane in the air, but Demyx failed to see Riku suddenly attack him with his keyblade. Quickly thinking, Demyx launched water pillars at the sliver-haired teen, who managed to avoid them. Mickey then used light spells on Demyx, making him stagger. Demyx tried to fight back with his sitar as a weapon when Goofy came in front of him, managing to bash him away. But Tigress took this chance to kick him to the side, making him mess up a note and deactivate the pillars, freeing Sora and the others.

"Uh-oh." he muttered as he was suddenly, blasted by a Pearlza spell from Kairi, as he fell to the ground, Mantis came up underneath him and uppercutted him into the air. Viper used this chance to tie herself around him and his sitar so Donald could cast thunder, which he did just as Viper slithered away. Crane then flew towards Demyx as a surprise attack and knocked him away. Demyx retaliated by summoning more pillars to launch the group into the air again.

"Got you now! Ain't it a blast?" he called.

But he failed to see that Sora managed to escape the pillars, and proceeded to attack Demyx with Oblivion by slashing him several times and then finishing him off with a quick summon of Oathkeeper to double slash the Melodious Nocturne.

"Aw... blew it again." Demyx groaned as he fell to the ground, defeated. This caused his pillars to disappear and let the other eleven go.

_(Demyx Boss Battle [Radiant Garden] from Kingdom Hearts II ends)_

As Sora rejoined the others, Demyx slowly got up, dismissed his sitar, and clutched his arm.

"Aw, what was I thinking?!" he groaned.

Sora sighed. "Demyx, is this what you want to do?" he asked.

Demyx sighed. "It's not like I have a choice Sora. I'm stuck in this group as ling as I'm a reserve vessel."

"But you don't have to remain this way." said Kairi. "Leave the true Organization Demyx. You don't really seem like a bad guy."

"Kairi's right. Just because you're stuck in that group, doesn't mean that you can't make your own choice and leave." nodded Mickey.

Demyx sighed before his expression turned serious. "Well even if I wanted to leave them I can't."

"Why?" asked Viper.

"Backstabbing those guys would be stupid. If they find out that I ditched them, I'm yesterday's toast." replied Demyx. "I mean, what's in it for me?"

Po walked up next to Sora, Kairi, and Mickey. "I don't know... a normal life? One where you don't have to be on the wrong side? I'm just saying." he told the Nobody.

Demyx sighed deeply. "All the same, even if I wanted to, I'm still stuck as a benched member." His expression then turned angry. "Heck, I don't even know why they even bother keeping me around, chosen or not! I'm useless, I'm chicken. I'm not even friends with any of them, even the members from the old group. I can count the number of times I've hung out with them on one hand. _Less_ than one hand. I didn't even _know_ them in the old life!" he shouted.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five were now taken aback.

"Demyx..." Viper softly exclaimed.

Tigress strode up. "But is this the life you want Demyx? To hurt the innocent? Just like Shen?" she asked.

Demyx sighed. "Not really. I mean, I only stayed in the old Organization because I just wanted to get my heart back after loosing it."

Sora then walked up to Demyx. "I don't know what else to say... except... the truth."

Demyx was now surprised and confused. "What truth?" he asked.

"Last year, Axel found out through Xigbar that you all were lied to. Kingdom Hearts was actually never going to give you guys you're hearts back. Xemnas lied to you all so you'd follow him blindly. Their goal was actually to do what Xehanort is doing now: Gather thirteen vessels, place a piece of Xehanort's heart into them, turn into the same person, and clash against seven lights." explained Sora.

Demyx's jaw dropped.

"It's true." nodded Mickey. "You were right Demyx, Nobodies did have hearts, they just needed time to develop. Xemnas lied about that so you'd still follow him."

Demyx couldn't believe it. "We were never getting our hearts back..." he muttered, betrayed.

"Now you know the truth. What are you gonna do know Demyx?" asked Po.

Demyx now wasn't sure. "I-I don't know... I'll think about it." With that, he teleported away.

The group of twelve stood in silence until they heard another voice.

"_This way! I heard a ruckus!"_

Goofy gasped. "It's that wolves!" he cried.

"Now where do we go?' asked Kairi, nervous.

Tigress looked determined. "This way." she told them.

Not having to ask why, Sora, Po, the travellers, and the rest of the Five followed suit.

* * *

They stopped at the corner leading to Gongmen Jail. Tigress peered round the corner. The two wolves guarding the door heard the howl and leaped off. The heroes quickly entered the jail, Po tumbling through. The place was empty, save for Ox and Croc still in their cell.

"You! What did you do? It's chaos up there! What happened to stopping Shen?" demanded Ox.

"We were dealing with an enemy on the line between light and darkness." said Riku.

"We meant before." said Ox.

Everyone stared at Po, who had no expression on his face.

"Yeah." Monkey nodded in agreement.

"Po, what happened?" asked Mickey, firmly.

"Hey guys, come on. Give me a little credit! I meant for him to get away! Because, uh... it was a trick, was a plot... and I thought I might... figure out his plot... more..." said Po, trailing off as he spoke.

The others continued to stare.

"That makes no sense." said Mantis

"What do you mean... sure it does!" protested Po.

Tigress stepped up to Po, making him fall backwards on his rear.

"Po, the truth. You and Sora had Shen. What happened?" asked Tigress.

"Yeah, you just stood there and I became worried." said Sora.

"What are you talking about, I don't know what you're talking about?" asked Po. "I mean, okay, he caught me off guard!" he admitted.

Tigress kneeled down to face Po eye to eye.

"The truth." she said firmly.

There was an intense silence as they stared at each other. Sora and Riku traded glances. Po opened his mouth... and closed it again.

Tigress stood up. "Fine. They will keep you far from danger." she said, gesturing to Ox and Croc.

"_Real _far." chuckled Croc.

Po glanced at them then turned back to Tigress. Sora and Co. were shocked.

"What?" asked Po.

"You're staying here." Tigress said firmly.

She starts to walk away.

Po got up and chases after her. "W-w-_wait_! I have to go ba-"

Tigress whirled round to face Po in one second. A hush fed over the room. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the Five looked on in fear. Po stared at Tigress.

"You're staying here!" she shouted.

But Po wasn't afraid. "I'm going... and you can't stop me!" he shouted.

He tried to walk past Tigress, but she grabbed his arm and twisted him around. He turned back to her, caught off-guard.

"Okay... I wasn't ready that time." he admitted.

"Guys, don't!" protested Viper.

"This isn't helping anyone!" shouted Kairi.

But none of them listened as Tigress moved into a kung fu stance."Ready." she said.

Po points to the ceiling as he approached. "Look!" she shouted

Tigress didn't fall for it – she grabbed Po as he tried to slip past her and tossed him high into the air. He landed on the other side of the room, and spun on his head as he leaped back to his feet, facing the wrong way. Yelling in frustration, he rushed back at Tigress. Croc visibly winced as Tigress countered and sent Po sliding back towards his and Ox's cell.

"Stay down." pleaded Viper.

But Po wouldn't. He got up and got into a fighting stance. Tigress followed. But before either of them could move towards one another, Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key D, Way to Dawn, and Destiny's Embrace suddenly flew into the ground, blocking their paths.

Po and Tigress were surprised as they and the rest of the Five looked towards Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, who to their shock, were glaring hard. The six walked over in between Po and Tigress, the keyblade wielders picking up their keyblades, and dismissed them.

"Enough is enough!" said Mickey, firmly.

"Fighting isn't going to get any of us anywhere!" added Kairi.

Sora turned to Po. "Po please! Just tell us already!" he cried.

Po hesitated before finally giving in. "He was there... okay? The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents! He knows what happened... where I came from... who I am..." he explained.

Everyone looked at him, anger replaced with sympathy.

"Oh Po..." sighed Kairi.

Mickey sighed. "Gosh Po. I know how hard that must be. Just like how hard it was for me to lose three of my friends years ago, and not knowing what happened to them." he said, comforting the panda.

This caused confused looks to go on everyone else's faces.

"What are you talking about Your Majesty?" asked Sora.

Mickey sighed as he told his friends the story.

"Over a decade ago, there were three keyblade wielders named Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, Ven for short. They were trained under Master Eraqus, one of those masters I told you about. Xehanort too."

"Wait, the man who's causing trouble to all the worlds trained three of your friends?" asked Tigress.

Mickey nodded. "Master Yen Sid sensed that the world were in danger of creatures called the 'Unversed,' creatures od darkness that thrived on negativity. They were controlled by a being named Vanitas, who turned out to be Ven's own darkness, extracted from him." he continued.

"Yikes." murmured Crane.

"Master Eraqus sent Terra and Aqua to investigate, also telling Aqua to keep an eye on Terra after he couldn't control his own darkness during the Mark of Mastery. Vanitas told Ven that something was gonna happen to Terra, prompting Ven to follow Terra, forcing Aqua to look for both of them. Eventually, I was ambushed and taken prisoner by Vanitas, who was working for Xehanort, and that old man wanted to use me as bait to lure in Ven, who I met in the Keyblade Graveyard. I didn't make out the full conversation, but Xehanort wanted to use Ven to fight Vanitas to create the χ-blade."

"χ-blade?" asked Monkey.

"Don't you all have your own?" asked Mantis.

"Actually, the 'key' part in that letter starts with an 'X.'" explained Riku. "Written as an ancient letter."

"Oh." nodded Monkey and Mantis together.

"I heard about it, Xehanort claims that it's soon to be his price." added Riku.

Mickey nodded then explained to those who were still confused. "It was an older more powerful keyblade than others. It's the counter part to Kingdom Hearts."

"That makes sense." nodded Viper.

"At some point afterwards," continued Mickey. "I was thrown into the Lanes in Between. Aqua rescued me and brought me back to Yen Sid's tower to recover. When I woke up, I learned that Xehanort had manipulated Ven and Terra so he could kill Eraqus, and was luring them back to the graveyard for the final showdown. Yen Sod warned me that I wasn't well enough, but I ran off anyway to help them." he sighed heavily, sadness plastered all over his face. "But... I was too late. Vanitas had already merged with Ven, taken over his body, and forged the χ-blade. Aqua and I fought him. We defeated him, but then the χ-blade went all haywire and eventually the whole place was engulfed in an explosion. I found Aqua and Ven floating in the Lanes in Between like i had before, and i quickly brought them back to the tower. But we found out that Ven and Vanitas had clashed in Ven's heart, and even though Vanitas was destroyed, Ven lost his heart to who-knows-where. Terra was no where to be found. As for Aqua, tha last time i saw her, she had taken Ven to a hidden place before going of to find Terra."

As Mickey finished, everyone was silent. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis stared at the king, shocked. Croc and Ox were shocked too. Viper noticed Donald and Goofy look on in sorrow, and she couldn't blame them. After all, they did explain last year that Mickey was their childhood best friend before he became king.

"I'm so sorry." Sora finally said.

"Yeah, that must've been hard to go through. Not fully knowing what happened, just like what I'm trying to figure out." nodded Po in agreement.

"Wait a minute..." began Mantis. "Are you trying to say that this Xehanort guy was responsible for everything that has happened in the past decade or so, but you _didn't do anything_ about it?"

"Mantis!" exclaimed Viper sternly.

"Wait, Mantis is right." said Sora, his eyes narrowing at Mickey. "You never even followed up on it?"

Mickey was surprised by Sora and Mantis' statements. As were everyone else, especially Donald and Goofy.

"You even met a guy named Xehanort, who was already experimenting with Ansem the Wise's apprentices with the darkness in people hearts!" he added.

"Didn't that make you suspicious?" asked Tigress.

Mickey didn't know what to say. "I was surprised when Ansem did say his name," he admitted. "but I figured it was just a coincidence."

"Sound _too good_ to be a coincidence if you ask me." muttered Crane.

"I can admit that now, yes." nodded Mickey. "But now I now that both of them were the same person. But I didn't know back then. I didn't even know what world he originated from."

"Ours." said Riku.

Riku's fellow travellers, Po, and the Five turned to him in surprise.

"What do you mean Riku?" asked Kairi.

"Before me and Sora left to take the Mark of Mastery Exam, I decided to do some research on Xehanort. There was this old story about a kid who wanted to go beyond the limits of the islands, and he found a way to leave for good."

"And that man was Xehanort?" asked Viper.

"Yes." Riku nodded.

Mickey was surprised. "Oh... I had no idea."

"All the same, why didn't see to what ever happened to him, Terra, and Aqua?" asked Riku.

Mickey sighed heavily. "I waited with Master Yen Sid for Aqua to come back with Terra... but after a few days... nothing. Yen Sid read the stars and told me that neither her or Aqua could be found. And... I just assumed that Xehanort was defeated for good."

"But instead of making sure he truly was gone for good, you did nothing?!" asked Sora, shocked.

"You stayed ignorant and let Xehanort have his ways for over ten years!" added Riku. "And I doubt that would've been the way to honor Terra, Ven, ans Aqua's sacrifices."

Mickey's heart sank. "I know. I just don't know how I could've been so blind." he muttered sadly.

"I don't know myself." said Riku. "But you're supposed to be leading us. You're supposed to be the wise king – old cheeky mischievous ways or not. We're supposed to trust you to make the right decisions!" he shouted.

"And Xehanort caused so much trouble because you couldn't make sure he was stopped! So many worlds fell to darkness, including Destiny Islands! Our _home_! Lea, Isa, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo lost their hearts and became Nobodies! Lea and Isa were teenagers! Ienzo was only _ten_! Riku was possessed by the false Ansem, and was forced to do bad things! Kairi lost her heart after we lost our home! I had to kill myself so she and the other Princesses of Heart could be awake again! Granted, I'm glad that Roxas and Naminé are real, and that Roxas managed to get Axel back to the right side, but still! Ansem the Wise is _dead_! Xemnas created the Organization, and those two has-been members forced Naminé to manipulate Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and my memories so they could take over the Organization! And Xemnas lied to them all, with Xigbar as his double-agent! Riku had to become Ansem just so he could defeat Roxas. And I almost became Xehanrot's thirteenth vessel during the Mark of Mastery and lost a bunch of my powers! How could you just ignore something that could out everyone in danger, Mickey?!" shouted Sora, _very_ angry.

Mickey gasped in shock when Sora said his name. He had given Riku permission not to be so formal with him, buy hearing Sora just drop the title like that out of losing his faith in the mouse king just hurt. Riku was just as angry.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey gasped softly, shocked at Sora and Riku's reactions and anger.

"I guess I should've just kept my mouth shut." muttered Mantis, guiltily.

"It's ok Mantis, they were bound to find out the truth sooner or later." said Viper.

Po awkwardly stepped up. "Can I say something?" he asked.

Calmed down but sill a bit angry, Sora and Riku chorused, "Sure."

Po took a deep breath and spoke up. "Well, yes despite everything that's happened to you guys.. well yeah it was a painful past you all went through. But then again, would you guys be here today, as friends? And even if Mickey didn't know about Xehanort being alive, don't you think things still could've ended up the way they did?"

Sora and Riku's faces softened. "Yeah, that's true." sighed Sora.

Tigress walked up next to Po. "Po's right. There are things we can't take back in life. All we can do is learn from our pasts, for better or for worse." she said.

"Yeah. Do you guys think that you would be here today if the bad things didn't happen?" asked Po.

Sora and Riku sighed heavily.

"No. I guess you're right.." sighed Sora. He dropped himself on the floor in shame. Riku sat next to him, also in shame. "Man, I feel so dumb." he groaned.

"Me too." sighed Riku. "I guess we were so angry with what happened, that I guess we failed to see the other small things, like how the six of us came together... and how you went through as much pain and suffering as we did Mickey... and... we're sorry."

"Yeah. We're sorry that we made this situation sound like it was your fault." sighed Sora. "Ugh, I feel so stupid for yelling."

"Me too." sighed Riku.

Mickey sat next to them. "It's ok fellas. I know it's a lot to process with, and I understand. And I don't blame you for being upset. I guess this whole situation with Shen knowing something about Po's past was similar to Xehanort knowing what happened to Aqua, Ven, and Terra, and it just brought back the painful memories."

"But we yelled at you for something that was out of your control and ignored the fact that you experienced as much pain as us, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy did." said Sora, feeling more guilty than ever.

Then, to their surprise, Mickey hugged them. The two raised their eyebrows as Mickey released them and smiled at them.

"I know it was a lot to go through, but I think the important things is that we learn from the whole experience and make things right." he told them calmly.

Sora and Riku smiled as they and Mickey hugged it out.

Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and even Ox and Croc smiled at the scene.

Po's face fell a little. He turned to his friends as Sora, Riku, and Mickey broke their hug. "The king does have a point. Shen knowing something about my past is similar to what Xehanort knows about what happened to Aqua, Ven, and Terra. I'm still going to find out the truth... I have to know... the hardcore wouldn't understand." said Po.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis' faces turned to worry. As Po walked toward the exit, Tigress scowled at his remark. She suddenly lunged forward.

"Tigress, NO!" shouted Viper.

But before anyone knew what happened next, Tigress _hugged_ Po. Po's eyes widened. Sora and his team, and the rest of the Five stared. Donald and Crane's beaks dropped _all_ the way.

"The hardcore do understand." said Tigress, releasing him, but kept her paw on his shoulder. "But I can't watch my friend be killed. We're going." she then turned to Sora and Co. "You guys stay with him too."

"What?!" Sora and the travellers exclaimed.

"But why?!" demanded Kairi, feeling hurt.

"Shen is just as dangerous as Xehanort. If this guy is still causing trouble for the past twelve years, then someone has to stop him and protect the other worlds. And I'd hate to see the sad looks on your family and friend's faces if they learned you all were killed by a crazy peacock. Like Po, I can't watch any of my friends get killed.

Sora and this friends sighed.

"We understand Tigress." sighed Mickey.

"Thank you Your Majesty." thanked Tigress, walking away past the Five_._

"Hey, uh... maybe you can't watch _me _be killed..." began Crane.

"Stop being a wimp." said Tigress.

"And... she's back." muttered Monkey.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, and Po watched silently as the Five left.

Master Storming Ox sighed. "Don't worry, you lot... you're better off here." he muttered.

Donald groaned. "Great. Now what do we do?" he asked.

"Gawrsh, you've got me Donald." sighed Goofy.

"Well I know one thing..." said Po, determined. "I'm not just gonna sit around in this jail letting a crazed peacock, who knows something about my past, roam free and hurt the innocent."

Sora had on a determined look. "You're right Po. Tigress may want us to stay here, but it's our job to protect the worlds from the darkness overtaking them, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!"

"Yeah! You said it!" nodded Donald.

"We're with ya both!" said Goofy in agreement.

Kairi smiled at Po. "If this means _that_ much to you Po, then I'm in too." she turned towards Riku and Mickey. "We're Po's friends, and friends stick together."

Riku nodded. "I know the Five don't want to watch us get killed, but we can't just sit around and let Shen have his ways." he said in agreement.

"And since the Organization and some of our enemies are working with him, this just proves that this is our problem too!" added Sora.

Mickey sighed as he smiled. "You are right fellas. We must do our part to protect this world."

Po smiled. "Thanks guys!" he smiled.

"Now lets go stop that evil peacock!" said Goofy.

"Right!" Sora and Riku chorused.

"And find out what he knows about my past..." Po said mysteriously.

With that, Po, Sora, and Co. left the jail, determination helping motivate them.

Ox and Croc watched them go and sighed. They just hoped that those seven and their friends would be ok.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Even longer chapter than last time! With that said, rate and review, and see you later!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Cannon Hellfire

At the Castle that Never was, in the Grey Area, Demyx was being told off by Marluxia and Larxene for not doing his mission properly.

"You were supposed to observe and report back; something that even the likes of you could accomplish!" scoffed Larxene.

"Well it wasn't my fault that Sora and his friends were in the area!" argued Demyx.

"All the same, you were supposed to observe and report, and then you decided to fight the enemy when you weren't tasked to." countered Marluxia.

"But... but... but..." Demyx stammered.

"I don't even get what the superiors were thinking, so-called legacy or not, you're useless!" sniffed Larxene.

"Marluxia! Larxene! Enough!" came a voice.

The three Nobodies turned to see Saïx walked in, a blank expression across his face. "Stop harassing Demyx." he said sternly.

Marluxia smirked. "Standing up for the weak Nobody are you?" he teased.

Saïx just glared at the two. "Although I have to agree that Demyx didn't do his mission correctly, he still got the _assigned_ part right. The superiors do not approve of harassing allies, especially Nobodies like us; chosen or not. Don't make me report you to them." he said firmly.

Larxene scoffed. "Alright fine." she sighed in defeat.

Marluxia decided to change the topic. "Are we heading back to Gongmen City?" he asked.

Saïx nodded before giving out assignments. "Marluxia, go meet up with Shen. Larxene, meet up with Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Luxord. Me, Maleficent, and Young Xehanort will catch up later." he ordered.

Marluxia nodded as he summoned a corridor and walked through it. Larxene then teleported away.

"Do you... want me... to do anything?" asked Demyx, awkwardly.

Saïx shook his head. "Just wait around here until further notice." he instructed.

Demyx nodded. But as Saïx walked away, he decided to speak up. "Uh... thanks for standing up for me..." he thanked, meekly.

Saïx just nodded before walking off. Demyx then sat down, playing his sitar. But he never noticed Saïx smile slightly at the Nobody as he walked away.

* * *

In the Fireworks Factory, Shen wielded his lance as Soothsayer looked on.

"You were wrong, Soothsayer! We sail to victory tonight... your magic panda and so-called keyblade wielder are clearly fools!" laughed Shen.

The Soothsayer glared. "Are you certain it is the panda and boy who are the fools? You just destroyed your ancestral home, Shen!" she snapped.

Shen sighed. "A trivial sacrifice..." he replied as he stuck the lance's tip into a nearby fire. When it was glowing hot, he stabbed it into the map of China, sending the entire sheet up in flames. "...when all of China is my reward!" he finished.

"Then will you finally be satisfied? Will the subjugation of the whole world finally make you feel better?" challenged the Soothsayer.

"Hmmm, it's a start. I might also convert the basement into a dungeon." said Shen, glaring at Soothsayer as he says this.

Her anger spent, Soothsayer approached the peacock, who was standing at the balcony with his back to her.

"The cup you choose to fill has no bottom. It is time to stop this madness." she said wisely.

"And why on earth would I do that?" asked Shen.

"So your parents can rest in peace." she replied.

Shen's expression changed. "My parents... _hated _me. Do you understand? They _wronged _me. I... will make it right." he replied, bitterly.

The Soothsayer shook her head. "They loved you! They loved you so much, that having to send you away killed them."

Shen did not say anything for a moment, just as Marluxia entered through the corridor. He had heard everything.

"If Shen's parents truly did love him, they wouldn't've ignored his potential in making metal so powerful. He saw absolute power that they took away. Luckily, Master Xehanort and his allies are more than happy to give it to him." Marluxia told the Soothsayer with a smirk.

Shen didn't bother looking back to the Nobody, but did shake his head. "Marluxia is right. The dead exist in the past... and I must attend to the future. The future where I rule this world, under Xehanort's control or not."

The Soothsayer looked down, deeply saddened.

"Marluxia, set the Soothsayer free. She is of no use to me." ordered Shen.

Marluxia nodded as he stepped forward to escort Soothsayer out.

"Goodbye, Shen. I wish you happiness." sighed the Soothsayer as Marluxia teleported them away to who-knows where.

"Happiness must be taken... and I will take mine." replied Shen, not bothering to watch her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Furious Five stealthily approached the factory. They leaped over the outer wall, past two wolf sentries, and hid behind a pile of gunpowder kegs close to the entrance. Tigress spied several cannons through the partly open doors before they closed.

"If all of those weapons leave the building, China will fall." said Tigress.

"We bring down the building!" said Viper with determination.

"Hey guys! How about this?" called Mantis.

Standing on top of a powder keg, Mantis rubbed his 'thingies' over a tiny pile of gunpowder as small flames went up in his face, turning it black with soot and singing his antennae.

"This will work." said Mantis.

"Alright, let's go." said Tigress.

"I can't feel my face..." commented Mantis.

The Five pick up the powder kegs and got to work.

* * *

In the distance, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po stood on a rooftop, looking into the factory.

"There it is." said Riku.

"Alright." said a determined Po before asking sheepishly, "Um, can you run me hrough the plan again?"

Donald facepalmed and let his hand slide of his bill in exasperation.

"We go inside, and take down any enemy that stands in our way." began Kairi.

"And once we wind Shen, we corner him, make him confess to what he knows about your past, then take him down." finished Sora.

"But remember Po, although we are more than happy to help you figure out your past, we're still doing this to protect the world." reminded Riku.

"Yeah, try to remember that." said Goofy in agreement.

Po nodded. "Thanks guys." he said with a smile.

"No prob!" said Sora with a smile.

"Now let's go get that peacock!" said Donald with a determined look.

Nodding, Po pole-vaulted onto a walkway. Sora and his teammates did flips over to where he was.

"Wow, nice flips." complimented Po.

"Thanks!" smiled Donald.

"Gawrsh, you Riku, and Kairi sure are learning well Your Majesty!" commented Goofy to his king.

"Aw shucks, thanks Goof." said Mickey with a bashful smile.

"Right, let's go!" said Kairi.

Just then, two wold sentries came running towards them. But Riku and Kairi used their kung fu skills to defeat them in 3 seconds.

"Whoa! Nice job!" praised Sora in awe.

Kairi giggled and Riku smirked.

Po then picked up the two wolf sentries and snuck along the walkway using them as cover. Sora and Co. hid behind crates or any other stuff on the walkway. Po passes a disgruntled Wolf Boss muttering to himself on the way.

"Did you hear him call it the year of the 'peacock'..." he muttered.

Po waved using a sentry's arm.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." replied Wolf Boss, not noticing.

Po moved on, tossing the wolves aside, eventually stopping in front of a wall as the world-travellers joined him.

"There's an open window." whispered Donald, pointing up. The other six looked up in the duck's direction and nodded.

The seven friends carefully climbed up some crates, crawled through the window, and went into the fireworks factory.

* * *

_Inside the factory:_

Sora, Po, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey found themselves on a walkway high over the metal vat and the conveyor belts transporting metal into it.

"Whoa!" Sora softly gasped gasped in shock.

"Holy cow, that's a lot of metal for one giant cannon!" exclaimed Mickey.

"All the fire and steam reminds me of when Frollo had all of La Cité des Cloches covered in fire just so he could find Esmerelda." muttered Sora, thinking back to that moment when he visited Quasimodo, Emserelda, and Phoebus' world during the Mark of Mastery Exam.

"Hey probably would've referred to all of this as 'Hellfire.'" Riku nodded in agreement.

"'Hellfire' is right." nodded Mickey in agreement. He then turned to all of them. "Come on, we must find Shen."

Nodding, the group of seven snuck across the walkway, and spotted a peacock-shaped silhouette in the smoke on the other side of the large room.

"Move, you dogs! Faster, faster! Load them all!" said the voice.

"It's Shen!" quacked Donald quietly.

Quickly, they climbed up a ladder and rolled across another walkway. But as they reached the other end...

"Greetings, panda and world-travellers!"

Shen emerged from the smoke on a walkway just above the group. Po spotted the eye emblem on his tail feathers again and shielded his eyes, barely resisting another flashback.

"It's over Shen!" shouted Sora, summoning Kingdom Key.

Nodding, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Mickey summoned Star Seeker, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Donald summoned his staff, and Goofy summoned his shield, all glaring at the villainous peacock.

"Tell me what happened that night!" demanded Po, also glaring.

"What night?" Shen asked mockingly.

"_That_ night!" answered Po.

"Ahhh... that night." mused Shen.

"Yes!" nodded Po before faltering. "We're talking about the same night, right?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I was there. Yes, I watched as your parents abandoned you, it's a terrible thing." answered Shen. "I believe it went something like_ this_!"

Shen then sliced a chain and a suspended bucket swung into Po, sending them dangling over the floor far below. Sora and Co. jumped out of the way before they could get into the same situation and landed onto other walkways as Shadow Heartless summoned around them, forcing them to fight.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the factory..._

"Now!" shouted Tigress.

The Five pushed a large cart full of gunpowder kegs towards the building. Viper tossed Monkey a lantern, who smashed it over the kegs as they burst through the entrance. Tigress shoved the cart into the middle of the room, where it toppled over and spilled flaming kegs. The wolves backed away.

"Here's your new year's gift!" called Monkey with a grin

"Hope you like it, 'cause you can't return it!" chuckled Mantis.

The Five turned to leave... then Po yelled overhead and Tigress rushed back into the building, spotting the panda swinging from the bucket.

"Po?! What is he doing here?" she exclaimed in confusion and in shock.

Then, Crane spotted Sora and his friends fighting the Heartless and gasped.

"By the scrolls of China! Sora and the other world-travellers are here too!" he cried.

"What?!" Tigress, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey exclaimed together, before looking up towards the walkways.

"Crane's right, they're fighting the Heartless!" exclaimed Viper.

The Five looked from Po, Sora, and the travellers to the flaming kegs and their eyes widened in horror.

"Return it! Return it!" cried Monkey in panic.

The Five leaped forward and douse all the kegs... and were immediately swarmed by a mass army of wolves and Heartless.

* * *

Up above, Shen walked casually along the walkway as Po struggled with the bucket and eventually managed to climb back on solid ground.

"Are you willing to die to find the truth?" chuckled Shen in amusement.

"You bet I am..." replied Po. "...though I'd prefer not to." he added.

Sora then leaped to his side. "You're not going anywhere Shen!" he shouted.

The two leaped at Shen, who grabbed each of their feet and tossed them off the walkway. Sora landed on another walkway next to Riku and Mickey, joining them in taking down more Heartless. Po landed hard on the conveyor belt moving fast towards the vat of molten metal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the outnumbered warriors made their way up the levels, and were set upon by dozens of wolf soldiers and Heartless.

"We got them! Go!" shouted Mantis.

Tigress moved on ahead as the others struggled to hold back the soldiers and Heartless. She split-kicked two wolves before a large Fat Bandit Heartless blocked her path. Tigress snarled and proceeded to battle her enormous foe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Po was in trouble; the conveyor belt was moving faster than he could run, and he was getting dangerously close to the end of the belt overlooking the vat. Sora and his team couldn't come and help as they head their own problems to deal with as more Heartless were being summoned. Shen casually observed as Po tripped on the metal objects. He grabbed a tuning fork as he wents screaming over the edge out of sight, catching Sora and his team's attention after defeating more Heartless.

"Po!" they screamed in horror.

But just before Po fell into the vat, Po stabbed the fork into the bottom of the belt, grabbing a wok to shield himself from the searing heat of the molten metal as he was taken under the belt.

Up above, Shen grinned with satisfaction, seeing no sign of the panda. Just then, Sora, Kairi, and Mickey landed right behind him.

"Not so fast Shen!" shouted Mickey, aiming Star Seeker st the peacock.

"You're scheme ends here!" said Sora, aiming Kingdom Key. Kairi and Mickey nodded as the former aimed Destiny's Embrace.

Shen smirked evilly as he summoned his knives. "That's what you think." he sneered.

"Looking for me?" came Po's voice.

Shen whirled around... but Po was nowhere to be seen. Shen stared, waiting... and Po eventually emerged, riding on the large gear moving the belt.

"Er... I said that too soon, didn't I?" Po asked, embarrassed.

Po leaped at Shen, who evaded and jumped up to a higher walkway. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Po tried to follow, but several Heartless attacked, forcing them to fight back.

* * *

Nearby, Tigress spotted Sora, Po, Kairi, and the king in difficulty while still fighting the giant Heartless.

"Po! Sora! Kairi! Your Majesty!" she cried.

She kicked an attacking Heartless away but Neo-Soldier Heartless blocked her way. She growled, and began to attack, just as Riku, Donald, and Goofy landed on the same walkway as her and assisted her in the fight.

After defeating the Heartless, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Po quickly got up and climbed up the scaffolding after Shen.

"Po, Sora, guys get away from him!" Tigress shouted.

After defeating the Heartless, she looked towards Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

"I appreciate the help, but I thought..." she began/

"We know, but we it's our job to protect the worlds from falling into darkness, dangerous or not!" interrupted and explained Riku.

Just then, Nobodies spawned between Tigress and the three.

"Hold them off, we'll help Sora, Po, Kairi, and the king!" said Goofy.

"But-" began Tigress.

"Don't worry, we'll protect them!" promised Donald.

Sighing in defeat, Tigress nodded as Riku, Donald, and Goofy climbed around more scaffolding to reach their friends.

Tigress battled the Nobodies well, but then, a large Reaper Nobody grabbed her from behind.

* * *

Sora, Po, Mickey, and Kairi reached Shen's walkway. The peacock attempted to evade again... but Po stopped him in his tracks by flinging the fork and pinning his neck to a large wooden box, just as Donald, Goofy, and Riku joined their fellow travellers behind Po, weapons ready.

"No more running, Shen!" shouted Po.

"Yeah, it ends here!" yelled Donald.

"So it seems." mused Shen as he removed the fork and rubbed his throat.

"Now... answers!" shouted Po.

"Out with it!" yelled Kairi with a glare.

"Oh, you want to know so badly? Thinking knowing will heal you, huh? Fill some... crater in your soul." asked Shen, amused "Well here's your answer... your parents didn't love you."

Po was stricken.

Sora and his team glared at the peacock.

"Don't listen to him Po!" shouted Sora.

"He's _lying_!" added Riku,

Shen smirked. "Then why else was that panda abandoned as a baby?" he challenged.

"No... it can't be true..." muttered Po, still stricken.

"Yes panda... embrace your pain... let darkness consume you!" shouted Shen.

"Po's to strong to let the darkness overtake him." said Mickey with a glare.

Shen cackled. "And the six of you _are_?" he challenged.

"I've learned to control my darkness and defend the light!" snarled Riku.

Shen grinned evilly. "But yet, the pain still lives within you, just like the panda..." He then turned to Sora. "The pain of losing your friends, one to darkness, and the other kidnapped and used as leverage!"

Sora grunted at the memories while glaring hard at the peacock.

Shen turned to Riku. "The pain of being on the wrong side, _hurting_ your friends, _lying_ to them!"

"Shut up!" snarled Riku, but he too struggled to prevent the memories from getting to him.

The peacock turned to Kairi. "The pain of being a burden to your friends, Princess!"

Kairi fought back the memories of that as heard a she could, but even while retaining her glare, it began to diminish... slightly.

Shen then grinned at Goofy. "The pain of loosing your wife! Forced to raise your son all on your own!"

Goofy still glared at Shen, but was trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Shen then turned to Mickey. "You as well, Mickey! The pain of losing three friends and not properly honoring their sacrifice! Remaining ignorant while letting a madman roam free, getting all of your friends involved, knowing that you're responsible!" he cackled.

Mickey tried hard not to cry as well while retaining his glare, but it was really hard not to.

And finally, Shen turned to Donald. "And you as well Donald Duck! The pain of losing your own sister Della in space! Blaming your uncle when he tried to get her back, isolating yourself and your nephews from him when he needed you most! And lying to the boys as well!" he finished.

Donald's face nearly well as he teared up, but held his glare.

"Let the darkness heal you from such pain!" cackled Shen.

Sora and his friends, even Po, managed to get past the painful memories and glared hard at the peacock.

"The pain will always be there Shen, but we won't let it consume us!" shouted Sora. His friends nodded in agreement.

Shen sneered. "So... you'd rather keep the pain?" he asked before smirking. "Alright. But here... let me heal you."

Shen leaped backwards on top of the box... which opened up to reveal a cannon three times the size of the original aiming straight at Sora, Po, and the travellers, who gasped in horror, unable to move. Shen grinned evilly as he lit the fuse. The dragon shaped-cannon seems to growl as it fired.

Without thinking, Sora, Donald and Goofy stood protectively in front of Riku, Kairi, and Mickey, who gasped in shock and horror at what the three were doing. Po was barely able to place the wok in front of himself before the cannon fired, the cannonball crashing into Po, then into Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and then into Riku, Kairi, and Mickey, sending them all screaming backwards.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po screamed in terror.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ screamed Tigress, who was free from the Reaper Nobody as she tried to reach the seven, but no no avail.

Tigress was knocked off her feet as Sora, Po, and the travellers flew past her. Down below, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and mantis looked up in horror as they saw their friends being blasted out of the factory.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po flew over the city, screaming as they crashed into the river in the distance.

* * *

_Valley of Peace:_

At the same time, Shifu was jolted out his meditation as thunder rumbled outside the Dragon Grotto. He toppled off the staff, stricken by whatever he had felt. He got to his feet and gazed at the thunderstorm outside with worry. Something terrible had happened.

_Mysterious Tower:_

Yen Sid's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" he cried as he fell out of his chair, his wizard hat falling of his head.

Yen Sid breathed hard as he put his hand over his heart, which beated rapidly. He then picked up his wizard hat with both his hands while on his knees and looked at it for a while. He then looked out to the sky, but instead of it's usually starry look, it too was storming outside.

"Something's happened... something... terrible..." he said in between breaths, looking at his hat, remembering when Mickey wore it during the mouse's apprentice years, his eyes nearly tearing up.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Minnie jolted awake in her room. "MICKEY!" she cried.

* * *

Daisy jolted awake in hers and gasped. "DONALD!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Huey, Dewey, and Louie all jolted awake in their bunk beds as they exclaimed in horror, "UNCLE DONALD!"

* * *

Max gasped as he woke up. "DAD!" he exclaimed in horror.

Ludwig VonDrake suddenly fell out of his bed as he cried out, "DONALD!"

* * *

Scrooge McDuck woke up with start he exclaimed, "NEPHEW!"

* * *

Finally, Lea was the last to wake up in his, Sora, Kairi, and Riku's room as he exclaimed in horror, "ROXAS! NAMINÉ! SORA! GUYS!"

* * *

In the hallway that led to the rooms, Minnie, Daisy, Lea, Scrooge, Ludwig, Max, Huey, Dewey, and Louie burst their doors open, panting heavily.

Webby came out of her room. "Is everyone ok?! I heard screaming!" she exclaimed in worry.

"I just had a nightmare that something bad happened to Uncle Donald and the others!" said Huey.

"So did I!" everyone else except Lea and Webby exclaimed.

Minnie gasped. "But why would we all have the same nightmare?" she asked, concerned.

Lea walked towards the giant window at the end of the hallway, his hand in front of his rabidly beating heart as he gazed out into the stormy sky.

"Lea, is something wrong?" asked Minnie, concerned for one of her new friends.

Lea continued to breathe heavily as he looked out at the window. "No... it wasn't a nightmare... it was real... I can feel it..." he panted. He turned back to the castle residents. "Something's happened... something bad..."

Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby all traded worried looks as the storm continued outside.

* * *

_Outer Space, the moon:_

A female duck with _long_ hair, in a torn pilot's uniform, and robotic leg woke up, gasping heavily. "DONALD!" she cried. It was Della Duck, Donald long-lost twin sister, Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mom, stranded on the moon for ten years.

She walked out of the Spear of Selene, which was still being repaired. She looked out towards Earth, breathing hard. She pulled a picture out of her jacket pocket, and looked at it with worry. It was a picture of a younger her, Donald, and Scrooge with three eggs.

Della's face went filled with determination. "Something's happened. I must get this bucket of bolts repaired _at once_!"

Grabbing a wielding mask and some tools, Della immediately got to work continuing her repairs to the rocket.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Shorter than the last one, but more intense. Rate and review, and see ya next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Past Memories

_**A/N: I've noticed that when it comes to reviews, I've been getting responses that summarize the chapter in smaller words like they're being redundant to what they just said. Those aren't reviews.  
Example: "Sora, Donald, and Goofy have Mickey, Riku, and Kairi meet Po and Furious Five and go save the day."**_

_**The review section is for what you think only, not redundant summarizing. You're basically ignoring the hard work I put into this and it's kind of annoying.**_

_**Just thought I'd put it out there. Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

Back in the factory, Tigress stared in horror at the broken wall where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po were shot through by Shen's cannon. She couldn't believe that seven of her friends were dead. And she couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened.

_'This can't be happening... it can't... they can't be dead!'_ she thought to herself in panic. _"Ugh, why didn't they listen to me!? Then again... Po wanted to know the truth, and who could blame him? And Sora and his friends... three of them were just kids! The worlds are gonna be in danger of falling to darkness!'_

Tigress felt all sorts of sadness flow through her head... which then turned to anger as she suddenly let our a loud _**ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**_

* * *

Down below, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and the wolf bandits covered their ears as Tigress roared.

* * *

Shen too had covered his ears as suddenly, Tigress pounced on him to the ground. Shen looked up to see Tigress glaring at him, sieving in absolute rage, eyes sharp, and teeth gritted as she suddenly held the peacock up by the neck.

"Why... so sad?..." Shen mocked, struggling to speak.

Tigress growled. "You _killed_ my friends! Three of them were _kids_! Now, _I'll_ kill **YOU!**" she shouted in rage.

Shen struggled to speak while chuckling. "Go ahead... become _worst_ than_ me_..." he smirked.

Tigress seethed with furry as she unleashed her claws.

* * *

Down below, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey gasped.

"Tigress NO!" shouted Viper. "It's not worth it!"

"Killing him won't solve anything!" pleaded Monkey.

"If you kill him, you'd be just as bad as him and Xehanort!" added Crane.

"Po, Sora, and the others wouldn't want you to!" added Mantis.

"Don't give into the darkness through revenge!" cried Viper.

* * *

Tigress had heard her friends and gasped in horror. _'No... I'm not a monster like Shen... they're right... king this peacock won't help anyone...'_ she thought to herself.

Tigress glared at Shen before flinging him to the wall. Shen coughed a bit before looking up at the tiger, rubbing his throat.

"Going soft are we?..." he asked with a smirk.

Tigress just glared. "No... I'm not going to be a monster like you..." she seethed.

"Big mistake." came a voice from behind her.

Tigress' eyes widened as she thought she recognized the voice. Tigress carefully turned around... only to suddenly get electrocuted, and began to scream in pain and horror.

There stood Larxene, using her knives to electrocute the kung fu master. She cackled as she dismissed her knives.

Tigress fell to the ground, wounded but conscious.

Shen smirked. "Good work." he mused. Larxene just grinned.

* * *

Down below, the rest of the Five gasped as they saw Tigress fall to the ground from Larxene zapping her.

"She need help!" cried Crane.

Crane tried to fly to Tigress' aid, only to be grabbed and held by something. It was Ansem's guardian, the evil Heartless himself standing near the exit, smirking.

"No one's going anywhere." said Ansem with an evil smile.

"Crane!" shrieked Viper in horror.

"Let him go!... uh..." demanded Mantis, before he suddenly faltered at the man before him.

"Ansem. I serve Organization XIII." replied the Heartless.

Viper gasped. "That's the evil Ansem, the on who possessed Riku!" she exclaimed before glaring. "Let my dear Crane go!" she shouted.

Ansem shook his head. "Not a chance." he answered.

Viper hissed in anger as she lunged forward, only to get blasted to the ground by several arrow lasers. Luckily, she was still alive, but hurt.

"Viper!" Crane, Monkey, and Mantis gasped.

"She was just too easy!" came a voice.

Suddenly, Xigbar leaped down from the scaffolding, his arrow-guns in hand.

"Xigbar!" gasped Monkey.

The eye-patch-wearing Nobody smirked. "Oh nice of you to remember me!" he said, amused.

Mantis growled. "FEAR THE BUG!" he shouted, leaping towards his familiar kidnapper.

But before he would, a card stood between him and Xigbar. Mantis gasped as was suddenly sucked into the card.

"Mantis!" cried Monkey.

The card then showed Mantis. He was still able to move, but was trapped. Luxord the appeared from behind Xigbar, smirking as he had the card float above his hand. "One must play one's card right." he said with a smirk.

Monkey growled. "Let my friends go or prepare to face me in kung fu!" he demanded.

Xigbar smirked. "Who do you think you are, Jackie Chan? As if!" he scoffed. "Xemnas, now!" he suddenly shouted.

Behind Monkey, Xemnas appeared before him before holding his hand out. Suddenly, Xemnas and Monkey were surrounded by a black force full of red dots, which were actually the Nobody's lasers. Monkey screamed as Xemnas made the laser blast him until he was injured and landed on the ground, the black force disappearing.

"You were nothing more than a troublemaker." he scoffed as he held the injured master over his shoulder before teleporting away.

Ansem followed suit, his guardian still holding onto Crane. Then Luxord with Mantis' card, and finally Xigbar, holding onto Viper with both hands.

* * *

Up on the walkway, Larxene held the wounded Tigress over her shoulder as her fellow Organization members appeared next to her.

"Furious Five, captured." she said to Shen.

"Excellent work." said the peacock, amused.

"Excellent indeed." came a voice.

Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Larxene, Shen, and the wounded masters looked over to the walkway next to them as Maleficent, Young Xehanort, and Saïx came through a corridor of darkness. It had been Maleficent who spoke.

"With those meddling heroes out of the way, and those pathetic warriors down, we are now able to cast this world into darkness." Maleficent continued with an evil smile.

"My future counterpart would've made an appearance, but he's busy with Magica, checking on our new Number 13, who is still a work-in-progress." said Young Xehanort.

"No matter." said Shen. "He'll be pleased to know that we are getting more closer to that goal than ever." He then turned to the five Organization members. "Escort the Furious Five to be chained up. I want them to watch as I destroy all of China, and make it my own. Then... I'll have them _executed_ fro meddling with my plan!"

Nodding, Ansem, Xigbar, Xemnas, and Luxord teleported away with the wounded Viper and Monkey, and the captured Mantis and Crane.

Larxene was about to follow when Marluxia suddenly appeared next to Shen.

"And where were _you_?" Larxene asked with any eyebrow raised.

"I was watching the whole thing after sending all those Heartless and Nobodies in the factory against our enemies." replied the Graceful Assassin.

Shen smiled. "You did good Marluxia." he praised.

"Indeed." said Maleficent. "I'd like you to report back to the castle for a little while. If something happens during Shen's invasion... _deal with it_."

Marluxia grinned. "Of course Maleficent." he replied.

Tigress groaned in pain, but managed to glare at the enemies. "You... won't win..." she wheezed.

Marluxia smirked. "Oh Tigress... we already have." he replied. With that, he and Larxene teleported away to their destinations, the former taking Tigress with her.

Shen looked out to the hole left in the factory as Maleficent, Young Xehanort, and Saïx followed close behind him.

"Seems as though the Soothsayer was fully wrong about her prediction. Now that panda, the keybearer, and their five friends are dead." Shen mused with a smirk.

Saïx looked towards two of the superiors. "But now four of the seven Guardians of Light are dead. And one was a Princess of Heart. And until we finally capture Axel, what will we use for seven lights now?" he asked.

Young Xehanort smirked. "You seem to forget Saïx, but there are other Princesses of light we can use to our advantage: Alice, Belle, Snow White, Jasmine, Cinderella, and Aurora." he reminded.

"And we will find a way to reach Axel, Cornerstone of Light or not. All in due time." added Maleficent.

"And even if we can't... there is always the alternate route." added Young Xehanort.

With that, Young Xehanort summoned another corridor of darkness, and he and Maleficent went through it.

Shen began walking away. "I must tend to my mission now. In mere hours, this world will be mind under your superiors' leadership. And that panda and that keyblade wielder won't be able to stop me." he said with a smirk as he went to go find the wolves.

Saïx nodded as he headed towards the corridor, but smirked at the peacock behind his back, as if he knew something Shen didn't.

_'Think gain Shen, Sora and his friends are still alive. I can tell... because a fellow Nobody still lives within the boy.'_ he though to himself, as he stepped through the corridor, which closed behind him.

* * *

Sora suddenly woke up with a start was he then hissed in pain. He looked all over himself; he had torn and burnt clothes, and small burnt spots on his skin. He was also really wet and really injured. He looked around his surroundings. It was daybreak and he was lying on the grass near the river he and his friends landed in.

"W-Where am I?" he asked with confusion and worry in his voice.

_"Near a forest."_ said a voice.

Sora jumped and then hissed from jolting in surprise. He turned to his left to see Roxas standing near him with a relieved expression on his face.

"Roxas?" Sora asked in surprise. "What happened?'

_"You, Po, and your friends got blasted out of the factory by Shen's cannon. It's a_ miracle _that you survived."_ replied Roxas.

"Oh..." muttered Sora. He then gasped. "Oh no! Where's Kairi?! And Riku?! And Po?! And Donald, goofy and the king?! Oh please don't tell me their _dead_!" he exclaimed in worry as he got up, hissing in pain from the burnt injuries he sustained. Tears filled his eyes as he looked around frantically.

_"Sora, take it easy! They're ok!"_ assured Roxas. _"They're still in the river. Their facing upward thank goodness." _

Sora let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh... ok... thank Kingdom Hearts for that..." he muttered.

Roxas smiled reassuringly as he disappeared back to Sora's heart. Sora then faced the river. As the sun shone over the horizon, he was finally able to see the unconscious forms of Po, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy lying in the water up against each other against a dock. Sora carefully ran towards them, trying not to strain too much. He was just _blown_ _out of a factory_ with his friends by a _cannon_, after all.

"Oh god..." he softly gasped. He ran to Kairi first, and did his best to drag her out of the water and onto land. He then did the same for Riku and the Disney trio. Po on the other hand... dragging a big, chubby panda out of the water was easier said than done. But despite his minor injuries, which seemed to worsen only a little by helping his friends, Sora was able to succeed in helping.

After setting Po down, Sora sat down and tried to summon his keyblade to help cure himself and his friends, but found his hands _really_ hurt. Dragging his friends out of the water didn't help either. And it also didn't help that even though Donald and Mickey had potions, he didn't really know which ones were which. And since they too were blasted out of factory too, the potions were probably no more. Just as he was about to go for help, he heard a voice.

"Despite such injuries, you were willing to risk your health to help your friends."

Sora gasped as he turned around to see the Soothsayer standing on the dock with a fond smile. She had been in the area fro a while after Marluxia had dropped her off there after Shen ordered her release.

"Soothsayer!" Sora exclaimed in relief.

The old goat smiled as she approached the unconscious heroes. "I'll help you move them to a more suitable place than in a field. There's an old village out here where they can rest while hidden for a while while I heal you all."

Sora smiled. "Thank you!" he thanked in relief.

Soothsayer nodded as she and Sora dragged the unconscious friends of his away. Sora was still in pain from the whole experience, but he didn't care.

* * *

Some time later, Sora was leaning up against a wall inside an old house, bandages wrapped around his left arm, the upper muscle of his right arm, the left side of his waist _(under the clothing)_, and around both his legs below the knees, but above his feet. His hands _(gloves removed)_ were slowly healing in a special serum Soothsayer created. As soon as he was done, the goat came towards him with a bowl of water.

"Drink it. It will help." she told him.

Sora nodded, took the bowl of water, and drank it.

As he handed the bowl back to the Soothsayer, he spoke up. "Thank you very much ma'am." he said with a smile.

The Soothsayer smiled back. "No problem, keyblade master." she replied as she bandaged his palms.

Sora chuckled sheepishly and he carefully slipped in his gloves. "Aw, I'm not a master yet. Riku and the king are. I lost a bunch of my powers, and I know I've still got a bunch to learn." he told her.

The Soothsayer nodded as she sat in front of a fire. "Ah yes. But you do show the true ranks of a master, whether you're friends see it or not. Or whether you truly have achieved it. But I know you don't mind in the slightest." she told him. "But I know that someday, sooner or later, you will be a master." she said with a smile.

Sora chuckled sheepishly. "Thanks..." he muttered. He then looked his his still unconscious and bandaged friends, who were lying on the ground on their backs a few feet away from him. "They'll be ok right?" he asked with worry.

"You and your friends sustained small but very painful injuries from the cannon fire. But they are still alive." replied the Soothsayer. "They should regain consciousness soon." she then looked at Sora with a smile. "You care for them, don't you? Especially your world-traveling companions."

Sora slowly got up, as not to put any strain on his bandaged injuries.

"Well yeah, of course I do." replied Sora with a smile. He looked at his friends. "Po is a nice guy, and I'm happy to be his friend like the Five, but I have more of a bond with my travelling companions. No offense to Po of course." his face fell a bit. "Riku, he's been by best friend since we were babies. We grew up together and wanted to see the worlds. Despite our friendly rivalries, him being tricked by evil, and being separated for a year... he's like... my older brother. Donald, well, while I'm not fond of his bad tempers, he's still a good friend. And a nice father figure towards Huey, Dewey, and Louie since Della disappeared. Webby too. And that's really sweet of him. Goofy too. Although his clumsiness can be a bit of a problem, and other times funny, he's still a nice guy too. And a good dad figure too. But I'll be honest, I see him and Donald as more of fun brothers like Riku. King Mickey too. Despite the fact that he was around Riku most of the time while Donald and Goofy were with me, which is fine by the way, I think our bond is increasing to great terms." he paused heavily. "And Kairi... just like the other five, I'm happy to call her my friend. Ever since she arrived to the islands, being with her was always a fun experience. She's like a sister to me. Like how the Five are like brothers and sisters to Po, Webby to the triplets and Roxas Naminé, and even Isa to Lea... before he became Saïx." he added, looking at Kairi with a fond smile.

The Soothsayer smiled fondly at Sora. "Yet you see her as more than a friend, but not as a sister."

Sora immediately blushed heavily. "W-Wh-What?! W-Well... I-I-I mean, I like her yes... but as a friend I swear!" he exclaimed.

The Soothsayer couldn't help but smirk. She knew Sora loved Kairi more than just a friend, but was reluctant and scared to admit it. And she understood.

Even as Sora's blush disappeared from his face, he felt a warm feeling as he looked at Kairi. Despite the fact that he tried to deny having those feelings for Kairi, his heart told him otherwise. Yet he was still afraid to admit it.

He shook his head and spoke again. "I really care for all my friends. _Especially_ Riku, Kairi, the king, Donald, and Goofy. The same thing applies to other people _really_ close to us. Queen Minnie. Daisy. Jiminy. Lea. Roxas. Naminé. Max. Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Chip and Dale. Scrooge. Ludwig. Webby." his face then looked sad as if he was trying to fend off tears. "That's why I was so scared when I woke up on the shore, and I didn't know where they were until Roxas showed me. If something ever happened to them... I... I... I'd never forgive myself. We've been through Hell and back together. Those five... they're more than friends to me... Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and even King Mickey... they're like... my _family_..."

The Soothsayer walked up to Sora and patted him on the back of his leg _(since she couldn't reach his back)_ as a sign of comfort.

"Do not fret Sora... your friends will be ok. They're your power, as you are to them. And that will help them gain their strength back... to keep on fighting..." she then gestured to his friends. "See for yourself."

Sora looked over to suddenly see the bandaged Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy get sit up slightly, coughing from their experience.

"Gawrsh, that wasn't fun..." mumbled Goofy.

"You said it..." groaned Donald.

"Ugh, where are we?" asked Kairi in confusion.

Sora gasped in a mixture of relief, surprise, and joy. "Riku! Kairi! Guys!" he exclaimed as he ran over to them.

"Sora?!" Riku asked in surprise.

"Is it really you?!" asked Donald, shocked.

Sora nodded with a smile as he stood next to his friends.

"What happened to us?" asked Mickey, confused.

"Judging by all the bandages we're wearing, I think that cannonball crashing into us, smashing through a wall, and falling into a river got us really injured." said Riku.

"I just can't believe we survived." remarked Donald, amazed.

"What about Po?" asked Kairi with worry.

Sora smiled. "He's fine." he then pointed to where he was, still unconscious. His friends looked over, and sighed with relived expressions on their faces when they saw the lying panda.

The Soothsayer then walked up next to Sora and looked at his friends.

"Was it you who bandaged our injuries?" asked Riku. The Soothsayer nodded. At that, the silver-haired teen smiled. "Thank you." he thanked.

The Soothsayer smiled. "You're welcome. But you should thank Sora too. Even with injured hands and other injured spots, he was able to pull all six of you out of the river, and he even helped me bring you to this village."

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's jaws dropped in shock as they gazed at Sora, who nodded.

"Sora... you risked worsening your injuries for us?" asked Kairi, shocked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't gonna let that stop me from getting you guys to safety." he then gazed at his hands. They were bandaged around the palms under his gloves, but he was still able to move his fingers. "But I couldn't call my keyblade to help cure you guys since my hands were basically burnt. So me and the Soothsayer did the next best thing; get you all to safety while she treated our injuries."

His friends were still in shock as they then smiled at Sora's brave generosity.

"Aw thanks Sora." said Mickey with a smile. "You're a great friend."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, you may be a lazy bum every now and then, but you really are a brave, kind-hearted guy."

"Yeah!" Donald nodded in agreement.

Sora blushed at the praise and smiled. "Thanks guys."

The Soothsayer spoke up. "You all can stand now." she told them.

Nodding, Riku, Kairi, and the Disney trio stood up. Sora could tell where the injuries were since most of their clothes were torn and burnt like his, even though they didn't mind.

Riku was bandaged on the left side of his stomach, his upper right arm, his left shoulder, his right thigh, and his left wrist. Tiny black singes were on his arms, other wrist, and side of his neck.

Kairi was bandaged around her upper right arm, her back, left leg, right thigh, and left palm. Tiny black marks where on her upper left arm, right wrist, chest, right side of her neck, and her lower right leg.

Mickey was bandaged around hid tail, left leg, left ear, right cheek, right side of his stomach, and right arm. His fur was a bit singed too.

Donald was bandaged around his left arm from elbow to wrist, his right webbed-foot, under his beak, where his tail-feathers were, and his back. His feathers were slightly blackened, and the top of his beak was more slightly darker.

And finally, Goofy was banged around the back of his head, his right thigh, his left shoulder, right palm, left side of his neck, the left side of his left thigh, and his left thumb. Like Mickey, his fur was slightly singed.

"Boy, that cannon did a number on us." muttered Donald.

"You can say that again." nodded Kairi. "I just hope the Five are ok." she added, concerned.

"Me to Kai'. Me too." nodded Sora.

The Soothsayer then walked up to Po and poured small drops of water on the Dragon Warrior's head before sitting down by the small fire..

Po woke up. He took notice that like Sora and Co., he too was bandaged, but also covered with acupuncture needles. He then spotted the Soothsayer sitting in front of the small fire, boiling something inside a pot. He attempted to crawl away on his back silently, wincing as he did so. Sora and his friends looked at him with confused expression and raised eyebrows. The Soothsayer raised her head slightly when one of the floorboards creaked. Po froze... then went limp, playing dead. After a few seconds, Po opened his eyes to find Soothsayer right in his face.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, jumping ins surprise before groaning in pain. Soothsayer silently held out a cup of unknown liquid. "Yeah... like you're going to get me to drink daw!" scoffed Po.

Soothsayer stuck a needle in his forehead, making his eyes bulge and his mouth pop wide open. She tossed the medicine in his mouth and yanked out the needle, making him swallow. Whatever she gave him made him gag as she returns to the fire.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have left you in that river and convinced Sora to do the same." said the old goat.

Po's eyes widened as he began removing the needles. "Sora?" he asked.

"Over here Po." replied the spiky-haired teen.

Po looked over and immediately beamed when he saw his other-world-friends. "Sora! Guys! You're ok!"

"Yeah, we survived the cannon blast too! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Sora brought us all out of the river, despite his injuries." added Kairi.

Po gaped at Sora in shock. "You did? Really?" he asked.

Sora chuckled awkwardly, but nodded.

Po smiled. "Thanks man, you're a good friend."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Po. And you're welcome."

Po then turned back to the Soothsayer. "So... where are we? What is this place?"

"I am surprised that you remember so little... but then, you were so little when it happened." replied the Soothsayer.

Po suddenly heard screaming inside his head and cries out in pain. Sora and Co. gasped.

"Po! Are you ok?!" Mickey asked with worry.

Po said nothing as he crawled toward the edge of the house ruin. Soothsayer gazed at him.

"Perhaps you do remember." she said.

"What? It's just a stupid nightmare." said Po, brushing it off.

"I'm starting to think it's _more_ than a nightmare." said Kairi.

"She is correct." nodded the Soothsayer as she looked at Po with a questioning look. "Nightmare... or memory?"

Po gazed into a puddle just outside the ruin. His reflection changed into that of an infant panda laughing happily at his older self. Po looked up as another flashback took over...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A village was full of pandas happily living their lives. Panda children rushed by flying kites as farmers work in the fields. Po's parents waved sweetly as baby Po climbed down the stairs outside his house, clutching a tiny panda doll._

* * *

_Reality:_

Adult Po staggered out the ruin as his memories returned to him, his friends looking on in worry.

"This was a thriving village. Young Shen was in line to rule Gongmen City... but he wanted more. I foretold that some people would stand in his way... a panda and a keyblade wielder. Before Xehanort and Maleficent, Shen dismissed the ideas of humans existing..." she explained before her face saddened. "But I _never_ could have foretold what came next..."

Po is struck by another vision...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was night, and the entire village was in flames. The villages ran for their lives as Shen and his wolves began their assault. _

_In the midst of the __massacre__, baby Po sat outside his hut whimpering in fear, while clutching his doll. In the flames, he spotted Shen and two wolves a short distance away. Shen noticed the child._

_"Get them all!" shouted Shen._

_The two wolves, one of which is recognized as Wolf Boss, leaped at baby Po, jaws open wide. The child's eyes widened with terror... a male panda leaped in front of Baby Po, armed with a rake. It was his dad, Li Shan. _

_With a powerful swing, Li struck Wolf Boss directly in the eye and sent him and his comrade flying backward. They fell past Shen, who stared in astonishment at the panda._

_"Take our son... and run away! Go!" Li told his wife._

_Po's mother grabbed her son and fled. Baby Po lost his grip on the doll, and it bounced on the ground before being buried in flaming debris..._

* * *

_Present:_

In the present, adult Po reached beneath an old piece of wood and found his long lost toy. He stared at it before the visions happened again...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Once again, he saw his mother running away from her child..._

* * *

_Reality:_

Po stopped, the memory now too painful to remember.

"Stop fighting... let it flow..." encouraged the Soothsayer

Po looked back to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, who despite looking worried, looked at him, and nodded showing their support.

Po slowly relaxed... he set down his old toy... then he looked up at the rain falling down on his head then closes his eyes... he began performing tai chi movements... he lifted his paw to catch a single raindrop as...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Po's mother frantically ran into a forest quite like the one from Po's nightmare, all the other pandas either fleeing elsewhere or dead. In her arms, baby Po gazed ahead as Wolf Boss, his left eye now damaged, pursued them on all fours..._

* * *

_Present:_

His eyes still shut, Po moved the drop from one paw to another. It didn't break...

Sora and his companions watched in astonishment.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Po's mother dodges Wolf Boss as he lunged and fell into the snow. She quickly turned and ran deeper into the forests as more wolves gave chase..._

* * *

_Reality:_

Adult Po continues to move the drop without breaking it...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Po's mother rushed down a deep snow embankment, eluding the wolves for now. She stopped in front of a cart full of vegetable crates... and she placed baby Po inside a crate full of radishes._

* * *

_Reality:_

Adult Po's eyes snapped open.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Po's mother began to leave, just like in previous visions... only this time, when baby Po began to cry, she seemed to change her mind, taking her son's little paws into her own, comforting him. Baby Po smiled happily as his mother kissed him on the forehead and clutched his paws tightly. His mother gazed lovingly at her child as he giggled... and then with tears in her eyes, she moved away, rushing back up the snowy hill. _

_As her son watched, crying, she reached the top of the hill, waved at someone off-screen, and ran out of sight. Several wolves and Shen himself took off after her, not noticing baby Po as he was left alone in the radish basket..._

_"GET HER!" Shen shouted in anger._

* * *

_Reality:_

Adult Po deposited the rain drop onto a small plant in the grass. He slowly fell into a sitting position, completely gutted. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and the Soothsayer approached him as Po fought back tears.

"Your story may not have such a happy beginning... but that does not make you who you are. It is the rest of your story... who you choose to be..." the Soothsayer said wisely.

At this, Po looked up. His expression slowly changed as a new wave of memories flooded over him...

* * *

_Po's Memories:_

_Po's infant self tumbling out of the basket at a younger Mr. Ping's feet... _

_Meeting Sora, Donald, and Goofy..._

_Oogway choosing him as the Dragon Warrior years later... _

_His first day in the Jade Palace, Sora, Donald, and Goofy at his side... _

_Meeting Shifu and the Furious Five... _

_Training under Shifu with Sora, Donald, and Goofy alongside them... _

_Meeting Axel..._

_Rescuing Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Mantis from Organization XIII's headquarters..._

_Reading the_ _Dragon Scroll and understanding its meaning... _

_Defeating Tai Lung with Sora, Goofy, and Donald at his side... _

_Tigress bowing to him, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, along with the Five and Axel, the warriors smiling at him and his friends for the first time... _

_Reuniting with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and finally meeting Riku, Kairi, and Mickey..._

_Tigress hugging him inside Gongmen Jail... _

_A younger Mr. Ping gazing lovingly down at baby Po as he whimpered beneath the wok on his head..._

_Mr. Ping feeding baby Po on his makeshift crib..._

* * *

_Reality:_

"So... who are you, panda?" asked the Soothsayer.

Po slowly got to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he was filled with a new determination.

"I am _Po_... _The Dragon Warrior_..." he said with determination.

Sora, his friends, and the Soothsayer smiled as the goat turned to them.

"Now you must do the same..." she said wisely.

Trading concerned glances, but eventually nodding, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood at the puddle and closed their eyes. Po respectfully backed away next to the Soothsayer.

"Despite having good starts... eventually, you experienced such tragic events..." said the Soothsayer.

Memories began to flood Sora and his comrade's minds.

* * *

_Sora's memories:_

_The night when Destiny Islands were cast into darkness, being separated from Riku and Kairi..._

_Seeing Riku working for several villains. Maleficent... Captain Hook... Ansem..._

_Sacrificing his heart to save Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart..._

_Being separated from Riku and Mickey when closing the door..._

_Goofy's "death"..._

_Axel's death..._

_His battle with a hooded Roxas..._

_Tron (as Rinzler)'s supposed death..._

_Getting captured by the True Organization to be Xehanort's new vessel..._

_Seeing Will Turner get stabbed by Davy Jones..._

* * *

_Riku's Memories:_

_The night when Destiny Islands were cast into darkness, being separated from Sora and Kairi..._

_Being tricked by Maleficent..._

_Possessed by Ansem..._

_Being separated from Sora, Donald, and Goofy when closing the door..._

_Constantly being haunted by Ansem throughout Castle Oblivion..._

_Giving into the darkness to defeat Roxas, thus becoming Ansem in the process..._

_Learning Ansem/DiZ's true purpose for Sora to be used as a weapon against Organization XIII..._

_Nearly loosing Sora when Master Xehanort fired his keyblade to make him his 13th vessel, unable to help as he's trapped on the ground by Ansem..._

* * *

_Kairi's memories:_

_The night when Destiny Islands were cast into darkness, being separated from Sora and Riku..._

_Losing her heart..._

_Seeing Sora die..._

_Being left back on the islands as Sora leaves to find Riku and Mickey with Donald and Goofy..._

_Constantly waiting for Sora's return..._

_Escaping from Axel with Pluto..._

_Axel kidnapping her from Twilight Town..._

_Saïx kidnapping her and Pluto from Radiant Garden..._

_Locked up in a dungeon with Pluto..._

* * *

_Mickey's memories:_

_Vanitas fighting him and sending him to the Lanes In Between, unconscious..._

_Fighting Ventus-Vanitas with Aqua..._

_Seeing Ven lying on the ground in Yen Sid's study at Mysterious Tower, heart lost..._

_I his room back at Disney Castle, crying for the loss of Aqua, Terra, and Ven, Minnie by his side with a comforting look on her face..._

_Losing Aqua in a tidal wave Heartless fight..._

_Having to be separated with Riku from Sora, Donald, and Goofy..._

_Goofy's "death"..._

_Ansem the Wise's supposed death..._

_Nearly loosing Sora when Master Xehanort fired his keyblade to make him his 13th vessel, unable to help as he's trapped against a throne by Xemnas..._

_Being yelled at by Sora and Riku back in Gongmen Jail..._

* * *

_Donald's memories:_

_Losing his parents at a young age..._

_Hearing that Scrooge lost contact with Della after she stole the Spear of Selene and got lost in a cosmic storm..._

_Moving out of the mansion with Della's eggs, separating himself from Scrooge for a decade..._

_Lying to the boys about their mom's "disappearance"..._

_Reuniting with Scrooge, but still angry with him..._

_Sora's death..._

_Being separated from Riku and Mickey when closing the door..._

_Goofy's "death"..._

_Seeing Will Turner get stabbed by Davy Jones..._

* * *

_Goofy's memories:_

_Hearing the news over the phone about his wife's death in a car crash..._

_His wife's funeral, little Max crying..._

_Sora's death..._

_Getting knocked unconscious by the boulder while saving Mickey..._

_Seeing Will Turner get stabbed by Davy Jones..._

* * *

_Present:_

The memories ended as Sora and his friends suddenly felt like they were going to cry.

The Soothsayer spoke up. "But you still managed to always get back up again... even during the hardest of times..."

* * *

_The good memories of all six combined:_

_Sora and Riku meeting Kairi when they were kids..._

_Sora meeting Donald and Goofy in Traverse Town years later..._

_Sora being restored from being a Heartless thanks to Kairi's light in her heart..._

_Riku meeting Mickey..._

_Riku defeating Ansem..._

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy waking up in the alternate Twilight Town after sleeping for a year..._

_Donald and Goofy reuniting with Mickey in Ansem's study..._

_Sora, Mickey, and Donald finding out the Goofy was alive the whole time, just unconscious after getting hit from the boulder..._

_Sora reunited with Riku and Kairi..._

_Riku restored to normal..._

_Roxas and Naminé merging with Sora and Kairi..._

_Sora and Riku together on the beach in the Dark World..._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy reuniting with each other on Destiny Islands..._

_Lea saving Mickey, Donald, and Goofy from Maleficent's magic spell, and distracting Pete, giving Minnie a chance to escape, and then the four eventually meeting the redhead when he comes out of a corridor of darkness..._

_Lea saving Sora from getting turned into a vessel for Master Xehanort, and then Donald and Goofy falling on top of Ansem's Guardian..._

_Riku waking up after waking up Sora's heart and reuniting with the boy..._

_Sora, Donald, Goofy, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Elizabeth Swann, Captain Hector Barbossa, and Joshamee Gibbs seeing Will Turner on board the _Flying Dutchman_, alive and well..._

* * *

_Present:_

As the memories ended, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, eyes still closed, suddenly each caught a raindrop in their hands... and it didn't break. Like Po, they too began performing tai chi movements, each moving their drops from one hand to another. Then, after doing the same movements as Po and Shifu, they deposited the drops onto the same plant as Po.

"So... what do you six have to say?..." asked the Soothsayer.

Sora and Co. each opened their eyes, determined looks on their faces.

"I am _Sora. Keyblade wielder of light._"

"I am _Riku. Keyblade Master of light._"

"I am _Kairi. A Princess of Heart. Keyblade wielder of light._"

"I am _Mickey Mouse. Keyblade Master of light. King of Disney Town._"

"I am _Donald Duck. A guardian to my nephews. The king's royal magician._"

"And I am _Goofy Goof. Father to my son Max. The king's captain of the guards._"

The Soothsayer smiled as Po rejoined his friends. "Now what are you going to do?" she asked.

Sora and his friend smiled, determination flowing through their hearts.

"We're going to save this world from the darkness!" said Sora, confidently.

"Bring Shen to justice!" added Donald.

"And help our friends in the process! A-hyuck!" added Goofy.

"We won't let such evil win!" added Riku.

"Because as long as we stand together..." began Mickey.

"...we will win this battle!" finished Kairi.

"Absolutely." nodded Po. "And I'm gonna need a hat." he added.

They may have had rough experiences in the past, the seven friends were now _more_ than ready to stop Shen and save this world from the darkness.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Only a few more chapters left to go! I'm interested to here what you think! Let me know in the reviews, and I'll see you all soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fight for Gongmen City

_**As I mentioned last chapter... ENOUGH WITH THE REDUNDANT SUMMARY REVIEWS! IT"S ANNOYING!**_

_**Anyways... ENJOY! Only one more chapter to go.**_

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po ran as fast as they could back to the town. They were now full of new determination to stop Shen and save this world. Po had told them what he had seen in his memory: He had found out that when Shen learned that one of the two beings that would defeat him was a panda, he ordered all the pandas to be killed so the prophecy wouldn't come true, and while his father distracted him, his mom left him hidden in the radish cart before leading Shen and the wolves away. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were shocked and horrified at the revelation, and disgusted by Shen's actions, especially since he lied to Po back in the factory before blasting them out of there. After they gave Po a group hug as a sign of comfort and saying goodbye to the Soothsayer, they were on their way.

But as soon as they reached the town, they skidded to a stop and looked around in confusion.

"That's peculiar..." murmured Mickey.

"Where are the townsfolk?" asked Riku.

The two were right. The streets were empty, not a single villager in sight.

"Why do I have the feeling that something's wrong?" asked Kairi with worry.

"Gawrsh, maybe they found out about Shen's invasion or something." suggested Goofy, worried.

"Yeah and they're hiding in their homes." nodded Donald.

"Come on, we have to keep movin'." reminded Sora.

Nodding, Sora, Po, and Co. continued on.

* * *

Soon, the group of seven spotted two figures in the distance. They quickly his behind some crates and barrels when they saw they were Marluxia and Larxene, patrolling the streets for Shen and the superiors.

"_What are they doing here?" _Po whispered, confused.

"_Up to no good it looks like."_ Sora whispered back.

"_Let's see what they're up to."_ suggested Riku.

Nodding, the seven listened in.

"So remind me again why were doing this?" asked Larxene in annoyance.

Marluxia rolled his vessel-eyes. "Lord Shen and the superiors want us to patrol the streets for anyone who dares stand in his way of invasion."

Larxene huffed. "So this is a recon mission? Where's that lazy mullet-head when you need him to do something lame?" she asked.

"The superiors wanted us to do this after Demyx's mission went in the wrong direction. Even if he does specialize in recon, they want it done _right_." replied Marluxia.

Sora, Po, and Co. knew what the two traitors from Castle Oblivion were talking about, yet at the same time, given the conversation the two were having, they couldn't help but feel a little bad for getting Demyx in trouble. Even Donald couldn't help but at least feel some guilt. After all, Demyx was only doing a recon mission, and they taunted him into a fight. And even though they had to remind themselves that Demyx was a bad guy, they also remembered that he didn't seem like much of a bad guy, given his personality, the fact that he felt betrayed from hearing the truth about Xemnas' _true_ motives from a year ago, and that he did say he would think about either staying stuck as a reserve vessel, or leave the Organization. They then shifted their focus back to the two chosen-vessels.

"So apparently, the Furious Five were trying to destroy the factory before those seven showed up. Luckily, I was there with the Heartless and Nobodies to try stop them." said Marluxia, deciding to change the subject. "They would've almost destroyed the whole place with gunpowder barrels if the Dragon Warrior and those meddling travellers hadn't appeared on the scene."

Larxene smirked. "Oh yeah, I heard from Wolf Boss that those nitwits had to alternate the plan, otherwise they would've ended up killing their own friends." she giggled.

Marluxia nodded. "Not that it didn't do them any good. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Po, and the Disney trio got blasted out of the factory by Shen's bigger cannon to their deaths. There wouldn't have been a way for them to survive, even with the panda using a wok, or Sora, Donald, and Goofy acting a barriers to Riku, Kairi, and Mickey so they wouldn't get as much hurt as them."

The seven friends softly gasped and looked at each other with horrified looks. The Five were going to destroy the factory? But when they saw the travellers fighting the Heartless and Po trying to reach Shen...

"_Oh no..."_ Kairi gasped softly.

"_We inadvertently messed up their plans!"_ Sora softly exclaimed.

"Our friends should've seen their faces when those seven were killed. Especially Master Tigress. Boy was she furious beyond all reason, enough to kill Shen." Larxene chuckled before frowning. "If only her dumb team didn't stop her from unleashing her own darkness, then I would've rescued Shen from that crazed feline." she then smirked. "Luckily, wounding her with my electric-knives was easy as pie."

"And it was a good thing Ansem and Luxord captured Crane and Mantis, and Xemnas and Xigbar injured Viper and Monkey." added Marluxia. "And because of their interference, once Shen is out of the harbor, they'll be be blasted to oblivion."

The seven friends gasped in horror.

"_Oh no, the Five is in trouble because of_ us_!" _Kairi gasped.

"_They thought we were dead!_" cried Goofy.

"_What have we done?!"_ gasped Po.

"_We were only trying to do our job, but it got them in danger!"_ cried Mickey, softly.

"_This is all our faults..."_ Sora said sadly.

"_Especially mine..." _sighed Po, near tears. _"I wanted answers, but it was at the cost of their safety."_

Kairi sighed again before she found new found determination once again. _"Well, we can still make this right!"_she whispered with encouragement in her tone.

Knowing that Kairi was right, the boys quickly set aside their guilt and knew they needed to do something.

Just then, they spotted another corridor of darkness open near Marluxia and Larxene, Luxord stepping out of it.

"Why are you here?" asked Marluxia.

"Shen requires your presence." replied Luxord. "And Larxene, Maleficent says that you're needed in another world."

Nodding, Larxene followed Luxord through the corridor, which closed as soon as she went through it, and Marluxia teleported away.

"Now's our chance." Mickey said out loud since their enemies were gone.

Nodding, the others followed Mickey to the harbor.

* * *

As soon as the seven heroes reached the entrance to the harbor, they noticed that there were ten wolves on guard, making sure no one tried to interfere with the peacock's plans and be a hero. They quickly hid behind a house.

Donald glared. "Let's get them!" he said with determination.

But as Donald made haste, he was quickly grabbed by Goofy and Mickey.

"Hold on Donald, there's ten of them. Even if we do fight them, one could slip away and warn Shen." said Mickey.

"And if Shen finds out, he may kill Tigress and the others on the spot!" added Kairi.

"Not to mention our hands are still healing from being blasted out of the factory by that cannon." added Riku.

Donald sighed heavily, but he knew they were right.

"Looks like were gonna need to be in stealth mode." said Sora before adding sheepishly, "...not like that dragon costume yesterday."

"But how? We can't climb the buildings without getting spotted." Goofy pointed out.

"And our gliders would make too much noise, and we'd be flying targets." added Mickey.

"Perhaps I can help." said a voice.

The group of seven jumped slightly and turned around to see a familiar sheep a few feet away from them.

"Lin!" Po softly exclaimed, recognizing the rice-cook sheep they and the Five rescued from the wolf bandit they day earlier.

"How're you doing?" asked Sora.

Lin smiled. "Just fine." she replied. "I heard that the seven of you were killed in the factory. But when I saw you sneak past my house to the harbor, I knew that you were trying to sneak in. But when I saw you hide here, I knew the entrance was blocked."

"Boy, you've got a lot of bravery to come out here." complimented Kairi.

Lin looked away shyly but still smiled. "Well, you twelve helped rescue me from that wolf, so I thought I'd help you in any way I could. I want to repay my dept."

"Thanks Lin." thanked Mickey.

"You're welcome." replied the sheep. "I heard that you guys need to get to the roof without getting spotted in the process." she then smiled. "And I believe I have a solution."

"And what would that be?" asked Sora.

Lin motioned them to follow her. They only walked about several feet away from the harbor entrance where she showed them a cart full of fireworks.

"Well this brings back memories." chuckled Sora.

His friends chuckled as they remembered Sora, Donald, Goofy and Po telling them and the Five during their trip to Gongmen City how the panda used a chair strapped with fireworks to get into the Jade Palace to see the Dragon Warrior choosing and how he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy used a cart of fireworks to catch up to Tai Lung when in pursuit of the Dragon Scroll.

"So here's the plan: I'll launch the fireworks near the entrance so into the wolves while I hide elsewhere. That way you can sneak in." explained Lin.

"Sounds like a plan. A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Wait... you had these fireworks ready already?" asked Donald, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone else looked at the rice-cook sheep with questioning looks.

Lin sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck with her paw and replied, "Well... I was kinda already gonna fire them at the wolves before I found out that you guys needed help." she replied.

"Seriously?" asked Riku, shocked, as were his friends.

"Well yes. After being threatened by that wolf... I kinda wanted to give 'em a little payback." she continued with a little smile.

Kairi giggled. "For a rice-cook, you're pretty devious." she said through her giggles. Lin smiled at the redhead.

"Why was he even threatening you in the first place?" asked Po.

Lin sighed. "That wolf wanted me to cook some rice from him, but I couldn't because he and the others took all my pots and pans, and yet he didn't care." she replied.

Sora, Po, and Co. gaped at Lin in shock. "That's... that's horrible!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Those big palookas!" growled Donald.

Sora then smiled. "And now, you can sort-of have payback." he smirked.

Lin giggled.

With that aside, they eight got into positions. Sora, Po, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi stayed to the side. Mickey then gave a signal, and she lit the fuse, sending the fireworks cart heading towards the ten wolves, crashing to them in the process. But it didn't stop there, because the cart sent them flying into an abandoned building, where they were knocked unconscious.

"Yes!" Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Po cheered.

Donald burst out laughing at the wolves' 'unfortunate mishap.' "Ahahahahahahahahahah!"

Riku turned to Lin. "Thanks Lin. You'd better head back to your home. Don't come out until everything's all safe." he told her.

The rice-cook sheep nodded as she headed off back to her home shouting, "Thank you Dragon Warrior and travellers! Best of luck to you all!"

"You too Lin!" the seven friends shouted.

Once Lin was out of sight, Po found a straw hat nearby a closed shop and put it on while saying, "Alright guys, let's move!" he said with determination.

Nodding, they quickly used their kung fu moves to scale the building when suddenly...

_**BOOM!**_

They nearly fell off the building when they heard the explosion.

"Oh my gosh! What was that?!" cried Mickey in alarm.

"Shen's cannon!" cried Kairi.

Then, all of their blood went cold when they heard people scream.

"Oh no!" cried Donald.

"That heartless fiend!" growled Sora.

"Come on! Let's go!" shouted Riku.

Nodding, they ran to the top of the building.

* * *

_During that time:_

Shen was on a large boat, Wolf Boss and Marluxia to his sides. As Wolf Boss was going around the ship, the other two villains looked up at the Furious Five, who were tied up with chains, conscious, but still wounded from their encounters with Ansem, Xemnas Xigbar, Luxord, and Larxene back in the factory.

"Such sad, sad faces... but now is a time only for joy." sighed Shen with fake pity as he approached the Five and leaned in closely to Tigress' ear. "You are going to be part of something _beautiful_."

Tigress snarled at the wicked peacock. Shen leaned back and gazes at Tigress- she snarled menacingly.

"Once we reach the harbor... in front of all the world... you and your precious kung fu will die..._ (turns away from them) _and all of China will know to bow before me." said Shen, sinisterly.

"And Xehanort will have darkness spread throughout this world. The light of it all ceasing from existence." added Marluxia with a grin.

Shen smiled evilly and nodded before shouting, "SET SAIL!"

The Five were hoisted up high above the ship.

_An interior room: _

Some young children were enjoying a puppet show. Suddenly the paper screen was tinted red, and a large black shape slid above the little puppets. The children cowered in fear, and on the other side of the screen, the pig holding the puppets looked behind him and was equally terrified.

_In another room:_

Some rabbits were playing when they spotted a large dragon head figure moving past their window.

_Elsewhere:_

A sheep was distracted from watering her plant pit by a mast bumping into the sign outside her window.

The citizens all looked outside to see... a huge armada of ships sliding slowly down the canal, filled with wolf soldiers and cannons. In a ship twice as large as the others, Lord Shen stood on a podium above his largest cannon. Marluxia stood behind him.

Farther up the line of ships, the Five hung suspended above the wolves, silent and depressed as they awaited death.

"Honestly... I never thought I'd die like this. I always thought I'd meet a nice girl... and settle down... and then she'd eat my head. So sad..." sighed Mantis from within a small cage.

But Monkey still had some determination in him. "We cannot give up hope! Po, Sora, and the travellers would want us to remain strong, hardcore. Right..." he turned to his team leader. "Tigress?" he asked.

Tigress said nothing, her face still grief-stricken from Po, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's deaths.

Some distance in front of the armada, several citizens watched the scene from a small bridge stretching across the canal. Wolf Boss turned to Shen.

"Sir, what about the bridge?" asked.

"Nothing stands in my way..." Shen said, heartlessly.

A cannon at the front of the line was aimed towards the bridge. The citizens realized what was about to happen and fled for their lives. Even Marluxia couldn't help but look away.

"Fire!" shouted Shen.

The cannon was fired. The citizens barely managed to clear the bridge before it wis completely obliterated. They dodged falling debris as they ran.

The Five were horrified by this act.

"YOU COWARD!" Tigress shouted in disgust.

Shen ignored her.

Marluxia looked back and sighed.

Tigress stared at the scene, glanced up... and spotted seven shapes standing on a high roof, illuminated by the moonlight. They were shaped like large panda, a child-sized mouse, a child-sized duck, a dog on his hind-legs, and three human teenagers – one girl, to boys.

Tigress couldn't believe it.

"Po? Sora? Guys?" Tigress asked, shocked.

The very alive Po, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, and Mickey looked down at the armada as it traveled through the canal.

Tigress's face lifted as her friends also spotted them.

"Po? Sora? Guys?" Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey softly exclaimed.

The citizens came out of hiding as the seven heroes' return became known to everyone present, soldiers included. Marluxia was gobsmacked, his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

Shen glared up at his apparently alive enemies, astounded and furious. "How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda, keyblade-wielding human, and friends?!" he growled.

Up on the roof, Po nervously looked down at the massive army below. Then he saw his friends, trussed up and staring at him and his friends in pure amazement, and anger filled him.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key, and had it turn into a megaphone. He placed it over Po's face so the panda could speak into it.

"_Shen! A panda, a keyblade wielder, and their friends stand between you, and your destiny! Prepare yourself for a hot serving of justice! Your reign of terror comes to an end!"_ Po shouted through the keyblade-turned-device.

Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis looked at Po and the world travellers in determination at the Dragon Warrior's words. Shen, Marluxia, Wolf Boss, and the wolves stared at the seven in surprise.

"And now... free the Five!" shouted Po, whipping off his hat "Disk of Destruction!" he shouted as he flung the hat like a Frisbee... and it flew several feet before bouncing off the rooftops and hitting someone off-screen below.

The Five stares at Po. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Shen, Marluxia, Wolf Boss, and the soldiers were perplexed.

"Oh..." muttered Po, embarrassed.

Sora sighed before becoming determined "Riku, gliders! Now!" he shouted, the megaphone returning to Kingdom Key and he tossed it into the air, becoming his glider.

Nodding, Riku, did the same with Way to Dawn.

"Kairi! Donald! Goofy! Po! Get ready!" shouted Mickey.

Nodding, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Po, followed Mickey's lead by leaping from the building onto the large boat.

Sora and Riku sailed on their gliders towards both chains holding the Five. Quickly, they summoned the two halves of their combined keyblade:

Sora – Nightmare's end

Riku – Mirage split

Using both halves, the two best friend sliced the chains holding the Five, which immediately freed them as they landed on the ground, Po, Kairi, and the Disney trio joining them.

Sora and Riku then landed on the ground, dismissed their half-keyblades, and returned their gliders to Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn. Mickey and Kairi then summoned Star Seeker and Destiny's Embrace

"Impressive, Sora and Riku!" commented Tigress. "What's the plan?" she then asked.

"Step one, free the Five!" said Po.

"What's step two?" asked Viper.

"Honestly, I never thought we'd get this far." admitted Po.

"Po!" groaned Tigress.

"Er... stop Shen before he reaches the harbor!" said Po with determination.

Marluxia smirked. "Not on my watch." he said in an evil tone. He then snapped his fingers as gust of strong wind blew into the twelve heroes, sending them screaming towards town land far away.

The group of twelve screamed as they flew away. But Mickey was able to aim his keyblade at the villains and shouted, "STOPZA!"

Marluxia quickly teleported away as Stopza froze Shen, Wolf Boss, the soldiers, and the villagers in place.

* * *

The twelve heroes headed towards the town center screaming as they flew along. As they neared the ground, Mickey and Kairi quickly casted a gravity spell to slow them down, which worked for all of them as they landed.

The group got up, Mickey, Kairi, and Donald using their kayblades and staff to cast cures on all of them, just as Marluxia appeared. Sora quickly summoned Oathkeeper, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Goofy got out his shield, and Po, and the Five got into fighting positions.

Marluxia smirked. "And to think we thought seven of you were dead." he mused. "But then again, you're just like us: unpredictable." His smirked went darker. "Yet you will never defeat me in battle."

"Enough Marluxia!" shouted Sora.

"We don't have time for you!" snarled Tigress.

"Careful." warned Marluxia. "There's a reason why I'm called the _Graceful Assassin_."

Monkey chuckled. "Why, because of your hair?" he half-joked in sarcasm.

The Nobody shook his head. "It's because of my weapon." he corrected. He then held out his hand as a pink cherry blossom petal floated into it.

Sora, Po, the Five, and Co. stared in disbelief.

"A flower petal?" asked Viper, confused.

"You're joking right?" deadpanned Crane.

Marluxia grinned evilly as the petal transformed into his scythe, which managed to startle the heroes. Even Tigress.

"Whoa! He's got a scythe!" exclaimed Po in shock.

Sora regained his determination. "That won't stop us!" he growled.

Nodding, the rest of his friends got into fighting positions.

_(Marluxia Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories plays)_

"As lightless oblivion devours you...drown in the ever-blooming darkness!" Marluxia shouted.

_Mission: Defeat Marluxia _

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

Marluxia charged forward, scythe ready. Sora managed to use Oathkeeper to block the attack, giving Tigress a chance to side-kick Marluxia to the side. Mickey and Riku started casting fire spells. Marluxia was hit a couple of times, but he was able to block them out of the way. He then sent a wave of cherry blossom flower petals towards them. Riku, Mickey, Tigress, Viper, and Crane were able to dodge it easily but Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Po, Monkey, and Mantis weren't so lucky as they were shoved into a building.

Luckily, Viper was able to tie herself around Marluxia and used her tail to make him punch himself in the face before lashing the back of his head. Crane then returned the favor of what Marluxia did to his friends by using his wings to send a powerful gust to send the Nobody to another building. Growling, Marluxia leaped towards Crane, but was immediately blasted by a Perlza spell casted from a recovered Kairi.

As Marluxia fell to the ground, Sora leaped up to him, used several punches, and then whacked the Graceful Assassin to the ground. Before he could land, Mantis caught him and flung him into the air a bit before punching and kicking him in the face.

Marluxia then sent more gusts of petals their way, managing to blast Mickey, Tigress, Crane, and Riku away, but Goofy bashed him away with his shield, letting Donald cast a blizzard spell. But Marluxia recovered quicker, and blocked the spell from Donald. Growling, Donald casted thunder on the old Organization's No. 11.

Monkey then came up to Marluxia and sucker-punched him like mad. Mickey then casted an Aero spell, but it was blocked off by Marluxia's scythe after Monkey knocked him out of the way, free for the pinkhead to do so. But Tigress doubled punched him in the stomach, sending him to the side.

"Your heart will be scattered!" he growled, rushing back up again.

Sora and Riku quickly casted fire spells again, though Marluxia was sable to block all of them. However, he didn't see Po come up from behind and swing-kicked him away. Kairi then came up and did a flip while uppercutting Marluxia with both her legs. Goofy then used Goofy-Tornado on the Nobody when the latter neared the ground, sending him into a cart. Marluxia quickly got up and tossed his scythe around the group, which only managed to cut and bruise Sora, Donald, Po, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis.

But no sooner did the scythe return to Malruxia's grasp, Crane came up from behind and knocked him away with his legs, before sending another gust at the Nobody to make him blow away farther onto the ground.

Marluxia got up and seethed with rage as he began to enter his Final Limit. "Sink into the darkness! He shouted.

He then charged towards the group, who braced themselves. But Sora had another idea. The keyblade wielder charged forward, used Oathkeeper to whack the Marluxia's scythe out of his hand. Sora then dismissed his keyblade as he caught the scythe, slashed Marluxia three times with it.

"It's over!" Sora shouted as he tossed the scythe, which slashed against Marluxia even harder, sending him to the ground, defeating him.

_(Marluxia Final Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories ends)_

The scythe disappeared into cherry blossom petals from Sora's hands which disappeared as well. Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five looked at Sora, impressed by his idea.

"Wow! That was so cool!" exclaimed Po.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" asked Viper.

Sora shrugged. "From when me, Donald, and Goofy fought his Absent Silhouette in Beast's Castle." he then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Of course, we had no idea who he was at the time."

Before anyone could say anything else, Marluxia groaned as he stood on one knee.

"So I've been defeated." he grumbled. He then smiled a bit. "Very well. We shall meet again, Sora, world-travellers." he then smirked as he opened a corridor of darkness behind him. He then got up, clutching his right shoulder. "But remember this, your hopes are doomed to the darkness!" Marluxia then leaped backwards into the corridor as it vanished.

"Well, that takes care of him." Mantis pointed out.

Mickey faced his friends. "Come on, my spell won't keep Shen and his allies frozen for long." he told them.

His friends nodded as Tigress said, "Right. Let's move!"

With that, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey scaled the buildings and leaped from roof to roof back to the harbor, Crane flying over them.

* * *

Back at the harbor, Mickey's Stopza spell wore off as Shen and the wolves looked around.

"Where did Marluxia and those imbeciles run off to?" he wondered.

"You got me." shrugged Wolf Boss.

"Marluxia's been defeated." came a voice.

The villains turned to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey standing on the boat once again. It had been Mickey who spoke.

"Now Shen, surrender, or face all of us!" shouted Sora, summoning Kingdom Key.

Riku, Kairi, and Mickey followed with Way to Dawn, Destiny's Embrace, and Kingdom Key D. Donald summoned his shield, Goofy brought out his staff, and Po and the Five got into fighting positions.

Shen smirked. "Very well then." he replied before shouting, "ATTACK!"

And at that, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po and the Furious Five leaped into the approaching wolves and a tremendous battle began. Sora and his team used both weapons, spells, and kung fu moves against several wolves on the boat while Po and the Five used their kung fu moves, Some seorately, and some in duo attacks.

In the midst of the fight, Po grabbed a wolf and slammed his head on the floor, knocking him out.

"Viper, Puppet of Death!" shouted Po.

He flung the unconscious wolf in Viper's direction as she caught and wrapped around his torso in midair.

"Tigress!" she shouted.

Tigress caught Viper and the wolf on her back. She began traveling through the mass army on all fours, as Viper manipulated the sword-wielding arms and used them against their enemies.

Crane used his kung fu techniques against the wolves, including using his feet-claws to grab two, spinning them around in the air, before letting them go in the process, making them crash into their comrades.

Mantis leaped from wolf to wolf, using his punching skills to send them to the ground. He was also able to punch on wolf into the air, catching him, and then fling into three that were in a row, sending them to the ground.

Monkey was once again going all Jackie Chan on the wolves, punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed two, and bashed their heads together, laughing hysterically at the sight. HE then used his tail to grab one's wrist, and then fling him into two more wolves.

Riku and Kairi combined spells against more wolves together. Even resorting to battle one or two at the same time, together.

Riku then used his keyblade like a bow-staff, just like how Monkey taught him, and whacked three wolves with it and then thrusting it into one more, sending it into another, both against the wall.

Kairi then leaped into the air, and spun around like a ballerina, kicking several wolves in the faces. As she landed, one wolf tried to come up from behind her, but she managed to sense him coming, and while remembering Tigress' training, spun kicked him in the face.

Riku took notice and smirked. "Your kung fu's improving." he remarked.

"So yours." Kairi added with a giggle.

The two then got back to giving the wolf soldiers a beating.

Mickey continued slashing against the soldiers with his keyblade. He was also able to triple somersault into the air and double punch and double kick four wolves to the side, just like how Crane taught him. Suddenly, three wolves came up from behind him, and leaped towards the mouse king. But just as Mickey noticed, Sora came up from behind, and used his keyblade to wack them away. He then landed in front of the king.

Mickey smiled. "Good work Sora." he commented.

Sora grinned. "Thanks Your Majesty." he thanked with a smile.

Mickey sighed. "You know, you don't have to keep doing that anymore." he pleaded.

Sora was now puzzled. "Doing what?" he asked.

"You don't-" Mickey began before he was interrupted by Po's voice.

"_WHOA!"_

Sora and Mickey turned to see Po watching two wolves get taken out by none other than Master Storming Ox himself. The other ten took notice.

"Master Ox!" Po exclaimed.

Master Croc suddenly leaped out of the river and split-kicked two wolves.

"Chum!" he shouted as he landed beside Ox in the same position shouting, "Bah!"

"And Croc!" exclaimed Po.

"Vengeance is served!" said Croc.

Riku smiled. "Good to see that you made it." he chuckled.

"But why did you..." Po began asking.

"Your friend there is _very_ persuasive..." interrupted and answered Ox.

The two masters look behind them, and they and the group of twelve saw a mysterious force rapidly approaching, flinging wolves into the air with no effort at all. The figure leaped into view... and they saw that it was... _Master Shifu_, green shawl removed.

Shifu kicked away several wolves in midair, and landed perfectly on Oogway's staff.

"Master Shifu!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey exclaimed in a mixture of shock and happiness.

Shifu swiftly dispatched the wolves surrounding his fellow warriors. Yes, he considered Riku, Kairi, and Mickey warriors, even if they weren't kung fu masters.

"Quickly! Use their boats to block the way!" the red panda shouted.

The heroes quickly moved into action.

Mickey turned to Sora. "We'll continue this discussion later." he told the teen.

Sora nodded. "Right."

With that aside, the two joined their allies.

Tigress kicked over a cannon, which toppled onto the bow of the boat and sunk it, flipping the stern upwards. Tigress balanced on the stern as it lurched forward towards the bridge above the harbor gate, and stepped off nimbly as the boat came to rest, partially blocking the gate.

Meanwhile, Po got in between two boats, grabbed a pair of ropes and strained as he pulled them in, causing the boats to lean in towards each other.

"Crane!" the panda shouted.

Crane flew into the air behind the boats' sails.

"Wings of Justice! _KA-KAW_!" he shouted.

With his wings, Crane sent a powerful gust of wind into the sails. Po laughed as he and the boats were propelled forward, colliding with the upturned boat and sliding up slightly, blocking the harbor gate completely.

Shen looked on, stunned.

The wolves begin scrambling up the pile of boats... just as all fifteen heroes leaped off the top in an explosion of light and sparks.

In midair, Po glances at the warriors on both sides... Sora, Riku, Mickey, Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Ox to his right _(viewer's left)_... Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, and Croc to his left _(viewer's right)_...

"I LOVE YOU GUUUUUYS!" Po exclaimed _(in slow-motion)_.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Ox and Croc began their final assault on the army. Fighting as a team, they made their way through the wolves, and towards Shen's own boat.

Shen was now shocked and furious. "Why aren't we firing?!" Shen asked in anger.

"They're taking out our gunners, sir! They're getting close!" replied the Wolf Boss.

As Po fought through the wolves, he and Shen briefly locked eyes.

Shen's face contorted. "Fire! Fire at them!" he ordered.

Holding the torch, Wolf Boss hesitated as he stared at the battle before him.

"But, sir, we'll kill our own!" Wolf Boss protested.

Shen growled in anger. "I SAID FIRE AT THEM! _FIRE_!" he shouted.

Wolf Boss looked back to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po Shifu, Ox, Croc, and the Furious Five getting closer to the boat.

The wolf turned to Shen... and flung down the torch.

"_No_." he said firmly, glaring at the peacock.

Shen gave him one look before sending a knife into the wolf's chest. As Wolf Boss fell into the water, Shen leaped onto his large cannon and directed it towards the group of thirteen, just as they reached the front of the boat.

Sora, Po, and Co. froze, realizing that the cannon was aimed directly at them.

Shen grinned evilly, lighting the fuse with his metal talons.

"Po! Sora! Guys!" shouted Tigress in horror as she managed to shove the seven out the way as...

_**KABOOM!**_

A tremendous explosion ripped through the boats as Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Ox and Croc were blasted away.

The blockage covering the harbor gate was completely destroyed.

The group of fifteen, along with tons of debris, splashed into the harbor.

After a few seconds, Po surfaced and grabbed onto a piece of driftwood, as the remains of Shen's armada sailed through the gate and line up at the front of the harbor. Breathing hard, Po slowly gazed at the destruction round him.

He saw Shifu floating on a crate near the ships, looking defeated. The two gaze at each other for a moment. Po sees Ox, Croc and Crane lying exhausted on a large piece of driftwood in another area of the harbor.

Then, Sora resurfaced, coughing out the water. He saw Riku swimming with both hid legs and his left arm, the right holding Mickey on his back. He then noticed Kairi and Donald resurface, coughing themselves. He then saw Goofy float by on his back, panting hard.

Sora and Po then noticed Viper, Monkey, and Mantis had gone into a boat, panting hard recovering from the experience.

Po then saw Tigress, lying motionless on another piece of driftwood... Po swam over to her and gently took her limp paw.

"_Tigress..." _he whispered sadly.

After a moment, Tigress slowly lifted her head. Po and Tigress gazed at each others for a few seconds... and then she lowered it again, breathing heavily.

Sora looked at Po and Tigress with a sorrowed look. Kairi swarm towards Sora and held onto him on his shoulder, also with a sorrowful look.

Sora, Kairi, and Po looked up and saw Shen's gloating smile from his ship.

The three gave him long, burning glares.

Po then looked at Tigress once more before gently pushing her away and swimming off towards the center of the harbor. Sora, Kairi, and Riku followed, Mickey still on the latter's back. Donald dragged Goofy by his foot to them. As they swam away, Tigress feebly stretched her arm out in their direction.

Shen laughed as the seven reached a large, upturned boat and slowly climbed on.

"Are you fellas ok?" asked Mickey.

"We're ok Your Majesty." said Sora.

"Mostly..." muttered Riku.

"Same can't be said for everyone else." sighed Donald, looking at the eight hurt warriors.

The seven turned and faced the entire fleet. Shen looked on as the seven closed their eyes.

"As you wish..." he muttered, turning to his soldiers."Let's finish this."

Tigress, Shifu, and the rest of the masters looked on sorrowfully as every single cannon was aimed directly at Sora, Po, and Co.

Meanwhile, with their eyes still shut, the seven friends begins making tai chi movements...

Shifu noticed...

The wolves held their torches above the fuses, ready to fire... the group stopping in the position made just before the catching of the water drop, opening their eyes, and waited...

"Fire!" shouted Shen.

Seven of the cannons were fired. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po closed their eyes as the cannonballs rapidly approached.

"Inner peace..." Sora whispered to himself.

"Inner peace..." Riku and Kairi whispered at the same time.

"Inner peace..." Mickey, Donald, and Goofy whispered in unison.

In their minds, the cannonballs briefly took the images of a rain drops. The words "inner peace" echoed in all their minds as they closed his eyes again... the cannonballs were seconds from hitting them... when Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po suddenly reached out... and _caught_ the cannonballs... redirecting them away from themselves.

Shen, Shifu, Ox, Croc, and the Five stared in pure astonishment as their eyes tracked the cannonballs' flight into the water surrounding the group. An astounded Tigress lifted her head higher.

Sora, Po, and Co. were astonished at what they just did.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped in awe.

"Did we just... do that?" asked Riku, shocked.

"I-I think we did." said Mickey in surprise.

The seven grinned as they lifted their hands _(in Po's case, paw)_ ... and realized that one of them each were on fire.

"WHOA!" shrieked Sora.

"AH!" screamed Riku, Kairi and Mickey.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Donald quacked in alarm.

"YAHAHAHAHHOOEY!" hollered Goofy.

"Wah! Waaaaaaah!" screamed Po.

Quickly, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Donald, and Goofy stuck their hands in the water. Steam came up from the water as they sighed in relief. Po, however, dances on the spot, waving his paw in a vain attempt to put out the fire. He stopped, and stuffs it in his mouth, putting the fire out. They pulled their hands out as Donald quickly casted a cure spell.

Meanwhile, Shen recovered from his shock, becoming determined. "Again!" he ordered.

More cannons were fired. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Po heard this and quickly readied themselves. They grabbed the cannonballs just like before, but Po fumbled and juggles the one he caught, and accidentally tossed it high above his head. It landed in the water near the ships.

Sora saw this, and while redirecting his cannonball, he did the same thing as Po _(unintentionally) _did, sending the cannonball into the water. Riku Kairi, and the Disney trio followed suit with their cannonballs.

The wolves were terrified. Sora, Po, and the travellers yelled in triumph, before quickly ducking in alarm to avoid more cannonballs barely missing them.

"Gawrsh, that was close!" Goofy exclaimed as they got back up.

This made Shen _very_ cross. "Kill them! _Somebody _kill them!" he shouted in furry.

They kept firing. Sora, Po, and Co. continued to redirect more cannonballs while dodging anymore that came their way. The cannons continued to fire, but the seven heroes were now redirecting every single one.

At the edge of the city, the citizens looked on in awe.

Shen looked on in horror as the seven began redirecting the cannonballs toward his own fleet. Ships were destroyed on both sides of him.

"What?! No!" the peacock shouted in shock and disbelief.

Tigress watched as Po redirected another cannonball before giving Shen a "you're next!" look.

Shen's eyes narrowed. The seven readied themselves once again, glaring daggers at Shen.

"Keep firing! KEEP FIRING!" roared Shen.

A gorilla lit the fuse on Shen's own cannon. A large cannonball exploded out the mouth and soared directly towards Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po.

Po grabbed the ball... and yelled as the momentum pushed him into the worldy-travellers and also the upturned boat backwards several feet. The ball spun in his paws and Po spun into the air, Sora holding onto the panda's left leg Kairi holding onto Sora's legs, and Mickey holding onto Kairi's, Riku holding onto Po's right leg, Goofy holding onto Riku's legs, and Donald holding onto Goofy's legs, all taking a spiral of water up with them. They landed back on the boat, and Po began spinning round and round in a full circle... briefly morphing into a fiery Yin Yang symbol.

Sora this time summoned the keyblade he found on Destiny Islands and held it out in front of him as a crown emblem appeared underneath his feat as Po continued to spin. Now it looked almost exactly like Soothsayer's vision.

Shen was stunned at the sight.

Po reverted to normal, swung his arm forward shouting,_"Skadoosh!" _before launching the cannonball straight at Shen's own ship.

Sora aimed the keyblade at the cannon shouting, "LIGHT!"

A beam of light emerged from the old keyblade and covered the cannonball in such light that could almost blind a person.

Shen braced himself as the cannonball struck, sending everything in a large cloud of smoke.

"WHOA!" Sora exclaimed in awe.

"Wow!" exclaimed Donald.

"That was... totally awesome!" Po exclaimed in excitement.

Sora looked at the keyblade. "This thing sure packed quite the punch." he commented.

Mickey looked at the keyblade and gasped. "I remember now!" he exclaimed as he pointed to the old keyblade. "That was Master Eraqus' keyblade!"

Sora was surprised, as were their fellow world-travelling companions.

"Really? Wow!" Sora exclaimed in awe.

"But, how did it end up on the islands?" asked Kairi, confused.

Riku shrugged. "You got me."

Sora examined it again. "What did he call it?" he asked.

Mickey though for a moment before looking back up at the brunette. "Master's Defender."

Sora examined the old keyblade, now known as Master's Defender. "I like it already." he said with a smile.

After dismissing Eraqus' keyblade, the group of seven swam toward the masters who had gotten out of the water, and were now on the docks. Tigress teacher hand out to Po, helping him up, and once the panda was on the docks, they helped Sora and Co. onto the surface.

Tigress looked at all of them impressed. "That... was pretty hardcore. For _all_ of you."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Po smiled at Tigress... and then Po shocked her with a hug.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Goofy, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Croc, and Ox stared in astonishment... Crane and Donald dropping their beaks.

Po noticed them staring and released his friend. Tigress is still frozen in shock as the other members of the Five leaped on Po and the travellers and embraced them.

"Don't ever do that again, please!" begged Crane.

Sora chuckled. "We'll try, but we're not making any promises."

Everyone laughed at Sora's response, just as Shifu approached them all, who immediately dispersed.

"It seems that you all have found inner peace..." he commented before frowning."And at such young ages for four of you." he added, looking at Po, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Riku raised an eyebrow, Kairi giggled, Sora chuckled, Po and smiled. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the Furious Five traded smiling glances.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher." said Po.

He grabbed Shifu and pulled him into a hug... and was surprised when his master disappeared from his arms. He looked back and saw Shifu standing on a pole poking out of the water.

"That's our master! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

Then, Donald noticed something from the harbor as the smoke cleared.

"Look over there!" he quacked, pointing.

The other heroes looked in the mage's direction and saw Shen's destroyed ship.

"Think he's still alive?" asked Sora.

"Only one way to find out." said Ox.

Nodding, the group of fifteen headed towards the wrecked ship.

* * *

On the deck of his destroyed ship, a disheveled Shen coughed as he regained consciousness. He looked up at his destroyed cannon, tilted high in the air, held up by several ropes. He turns his head to see his ruined fleet on both sides of the ship. The peacock was in disbelief.

"H-how did you..." he panted in shock, turning his head slightly to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Shifu, Ox, and Croc standing a couple of feet behind him. Ox and Croc were about to grab Shen, but Shifu blocked them away with Oogway's staff. Sora and Po walked up to the peacock.

"How did you do it?" asked Shen.

Po shrugged."You know, you just gotta keep your elbows up and keep the shoulders loose..." he began explaining, but Shen cut him off.

"Not that!" growled Shen. "How did you find _peace_? I took away your parents! Everything! I- I scarred you for _life._" he then turned to Sora. "And I reminded you of such painful memories you and your friends experienced in the past that caused you so much _pain_ and _despair_."

Sora shook his head. "Shen, the pain and despair you experience... it will never go away. But instead of trying to make it go away, or embrace it... you should learn from it."

Po nodded in agreement. "See, that's the thing, Shen... scars heal." he explained.

"No, they don't... _wounds _heal." scoffed Shen.

"Oh yeah. What do scars do? They fade, I guess..." Po wondered out loud.

"I don't care what scars do." scoffed Shen.

"You should, Shen. You gotta let go of that stuff from the past 'cause it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you choose to be _now_." said Po.

"Don't embrace the pain of the past." added Sora. "Learn from it, and focus on the now. It's like what Po said to you, and what I tried to tell Demyx: you should choose who you want to be."

Shen's eyes widened.

"You're right." he replied before he then faced the group, who stared in horror as Shen suddenly had a dark aura form around him. The peacock's feathers suddenly went completely black with, his robe now dark purple, the symbol on the back of the robe replaced with the Heartless emblem. His eyes went completely yellow and his head feathers were now flaming purple. His metal talons were now in a flaming green. "I choose... THIS!" he exclaimed, gesturing to his new form.

"What's happened to Shen?" asked Ox in shock.

"It's almost just like what happened to Tai Lung!" exclaimed Po.

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Shen's heart is way too full of pain and revenge. He's fallen to darkness." said explained.

"He's a Heartless!" exclaimed Goofy.

Tigress looked determined. "That won't stop us from defeating him." she growled, getting into a fighting stance. Po, Shifu, Croc, Ox, and the rest of the Five followed her lead.

"Right!" nodded Sora, summoning Master's Defender. Riku, Kairi, and Mickey followed suit with Way to Dawn, Destiny's Embrace, and Star Seeker, and then Donald and Goofy with their staff and shield.

Shen got into a fighting stance as he cackled madly.

_(Young Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III plays)_

_Mission: Defeat Shen_

_Party Members:  
Sora_

_Donald Duck_

_Goofy_

_Riku_

_King Mickey_

_Kairi_

_Po_

_Tigress_

_Viper_

_Crane_

_Mantis_

_Monkey_

_Assistants:  
Shifu_

_Croc_

_Storming Ox_

Shen lurched forward, talons ready. Sora and Donald casted light spells from their weapons against him, sending him back several feet. Ox and Croc charged forward,, and side-kicked Shen, only to suddenly be slashed by his talons. But Goofy got him back by bashing into the peacock with his shield. Shen then leaped into the air to attack Goofy, but received a blizzard spell from Kairi in the process, slowing him down long enough for Tigress to punch him in the stomach away.

As Shen landed, Mickey and Riku casted Aero spells against him. Shen retaliated by throwing several of his talons, which were all blocked away by Shifu as he spun Oogway's staff to knock them away. Sora and Riku charged forward, and began stashing the Heartless peacock with their keyblades. Shen managed to split kick them away, but they left him open to be doubled-punched by Monkey.

Shen lurched forward again, but ended up vulnerable to Tigress round kicking him away, and getting blasted by a thunder spell from Donald. Ox then charged forward and rammed hos head into the evil bird. As Shen got up again, Viper used her tail to pull the peacock's foot out from underneath him making him fall to the ground before wrapping herself around him. Viper then dragged Shen up, and received a spin-kick in the face from Mickey.

Riku then came up from behind Shen and slashed him several times with his keyblade. As Shen got up, Goofy used Goofy-Tornado to knock Shen away, as Po punched and kicked the peacock in several places in four second, then tossed him into the air, where Crane used his wings to create a powerful gust to send the villain to the ground.

Shen got up again as threw more talons at the heroes, but Kairi and Shifu knocked them away and then whacked Shen in the shoulders with their weapons. Croc then swung his tail in Shen's face while Mickey used a Perlza spell against the bird's back. Mantis then flew into Shen's face, sucker-punched him away to the side, and Crane used his hat to slice more metal talons off the bird before punching him hard in the side with his wings.

Tigress then kicked Shen in the stomach before doubled-punching him in the face, forcing him away while Monkey wrapped his legs around the peacock's neck and punched him even more in the face before uppercutting him away with his feet. Viper then spun in the air and lashed her tail against Shen's beak. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then finished Shen off by performing their trinity, which engulfed the peacock in such light, making him fall to the ground, defeated.

_(Young Xehanort, Ansem, and Xemnas Boss Fight from Kingdom Hearts III ends)_

A wave of darkness flew around Shen before the peacock was shown to be normal again, but he was till very angry with the thirteen warriors. He grabbed a lance, and charged forward.

Sora and Po saw this, and both jumped into the air, and side-kicked Shen away, making him bash against the mast and fell to the ground. The sudden impact snapped the ropes holding up the ruined cannon. The cannon eventually began to topple. Goofy saw it.

"Uh oh! It's comin' down!" he shouted.

Noticing this, the thirteen heroes ran for the ship's bow. Shen looked up, saw the cannon... and closed his eyes as his creation crashed down, killing Shen, as the ship exploded, sending the group screaming and flying into the water.

After several moments, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Shifu, Ox, and Croc resurfaced some distance from the destroyed ship, latching on to several pieces of wood. The crowd cheers. Sora and Po glanced at the ship.

"Whew..." muttered Po.

Sora smiled. "We made it..."

Their friends smiled at their victory.

At that moment, a shower of sparks erupted from the remains of Shen's ship. Fireworks were shot into the sky, briefly making a shape of a peacock's head as they explode. A smiling Tigress puts her paw on Po's shoulder as the masters watch the show. Amongst the cheering citizens, the Soothsayer and Lin smiled happily as they watched the fireworks. A yin yang symbol with a crown emblem in the center flashed amongst the display.

* * *

_To be concluded..._

* * *

_**One more chapter to go! And then I'll get back to the Fanfics that are supposed to take place after Kingdom Hearts: The Lion Guard.**_

_**With that said, tell me what you think in the reviews, and I'll see you soon!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Returning Home

_**LAST CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

After the battle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Shifu decided to stay in Gongmen City a for a few days in order to recover from the whole battle, a celebration for Shen's defeat, and a proper funeral for Master Thundering Rhino, the latter two being held by Croc and Storming Ox.

Wolf Boss had survived Shen's stab to the chest, and he and his wolves surrendered. The leader did admit that he followed under Shen's power, but when it came tot threatening his pack, that was where he drawled the line. Still, that didn't stop him and his pack from getting locked up in the prison where they found Ox and Croc, along with the gorilla henchmen And that was fine for them.

The thirteen heroes were staying at a hotel in the city, recovering from the events. The funeral and celebration was to be tomorrow.

* * *

Sora and Co. were lounging around the lobby when they saw Po walk in, sit by a window, and look out to the sky with a sad face.

"Are you ok Po?" asked Donald.

Po jumped a little, but his face settled when he turned to see his human, mouse, duck, and dog friends.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he said dismissively.

Sora shook his head. "Po, Tigress could tell when something was bothering you, and so can we." he said.

Riku nodded. "You can tell us Po. We're your friends." he told the panda.

"We're all here for each other until we have to leave this world." added Kairi with a smile.

Po smiled a bit before it fell. "I was thinking about what I learned when were in the old village... my old home." he answered with a sign. "About all those innocent pandas... my _parents_... what Shen did to them..."

Sora and his friends' faces fell, but their hearts were full of sympathy.

"Awwww..." Donald sighed.

"Gawrsh..." whispered Goofy.

"We're sorry Po." said Sora.

Po smiled a little. "It's ok. It's just... never easy to talk about, you know?

Mickey nodded. "I know Po. That's how I felt when I talked about Terra, Ven, and Aqua's disappearance." he explained, making Sora and Riku exchange guilty looks. Mickey noticed and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok fellas. It's like I told you back in the prison: I don't blame you for getting angry." he said kindly.

Sora and Riku smiled a little at the mouse king.

Po smiled a little wider. "Thanks King Mickey."

Kairi then had an idea. "You know, one of the best ways to help someone deal with remembering a bad experience is to talk to the ones who are close to you. And they just so happen to be in the the kitchen right now." she suggested to the Dragon Warrior.

Po didn't seem too sure about the idea, but after seeing the world travelers encouraging faces, he decided to go for it.

"Alright. I'll tell Shifu and the Five."

Sora smiled. "Good on ya Po!" he cheered.

The panda master chuckled. "Thanks Sora. Thanks guys."

With that, the seven friends left for the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Tigress and Viper were playing checkers, Shifu, Monkey, and Mantis were playing a card game, and Crane was doing some calligraphy.

"And that's another king." said Viper, moving another piece to Tigress' side.

"And I've got gin." said Monkey, placing down a couple of cards.

"Looking good..." Crane muttered to himself, looking at his calligraphy.

Just then, Sora, Po, and the wordly-travellers walked in.

Viper was the first to acknowledged their presence. "Oh hey guys!" she said with a smile.

"Hey!" greeted Kairi.

"What's up?" asked Monkey.

Po opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it, a nervous expression on his face. Shifu and the Five were confused.

"Something wrong panda?" asked Shifu.

Po wasn't sure where to begin. But then, he felt Sora's hand on his shoulder, making the panda turn to see the brunette and his friends give him encouraging nods.

Po sighed. "I-I just... I'd like to talk to you guys." he explained.

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "What about?" she asked, getting up along with the rest of the Five and their master, standing in front of Po.

Po sighed. "About my past..." he answered.

This greatly surprised Shifu and the Five.

"You mean you found out?" asked Crane.

Po nodded and began his explanation.

"Remember when me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were shot by that cannon out of the factory?" he asked.

Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis immediately had pained looks on their faces, but they and Shifu nodded, the latter having been told of the situation after Shen's defeat while they were recovering.

"Well, we landed in the river, and we floated towards an old village. Sora pulled all of us out before he and the Soothsayer – who was there at the time – took us into the village to heal us." continued Po.

"Whoa, you mean Sora pulled _all_ of you out of the water while _still injured_?" asked Mantis in surprise. His teammates and master were in shock as well.

"Yep." nodded Sora, putting his hands behind his head while smiling.

"Wow... not that's pretty B.A." chuckled Mantis.

Sora chuckled.

Po smiled a bit before he continued. "The Soothsayer helped us cope with our painful memories of our past." He then sighed heavily. "And that was when I learned the truth... it turns out that the village was where I was born."

"Really?" asked Crane in surprise.

Po nodded. "And then... things took a turn for the worse." at his friends and master's concerned looks, Po sighed and then explained. "Shen arrived to the village with his wolves, having heard of the prophecy from the Soothsayer and he..." Po began to struggle to get it out. "...he... he... had all the pandas in that village... _killed_..."

Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Shifu gasped in shock and horror, their eyes as wide as dinner plates and jaws dropped.

"He... what?!..." Viper asked, horrified.

Po nodded, as did Sora and Co. "Yeah... he killed them. But I survived thanks to my parents. While my dad distracted them, my mom left me in that radish crate my adopted dad found me in before she distracted Shen and the wolves to lead me away from them. That was how I ended up with my adoptive father."

Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Shifu stared at Po, shocked and horrified at what they had just heard. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey only sighed with sad looks on their faces, even though they had heard the story before, it still broke their hearts.

"Dear gods..." Tigress muttered in shock.

"I cannot believe he did that..." muttered Shifu.

"Oh Po..." Viper sighed in sadness.

"We're so sorry." said Monkey in sympathy.

"That must've been really hard for you to learn." nodded Mantis in agreement.

"I knew Shen was evil, but killing all the pandas just to stop a prophecy, that's just insane!" exclaimed Crane.

"The only guy I can think of that's eviler than Shen is Master Xehanort. And that's just from what the king told us." remarked Mantis. "But at the same time, that's still pretty terrible."

Tigress sighed. "We're really sorry Po. That you went through that whole ordeal and had to experience it like that." the feline told her friend.

Po then smiled. "It's ok guys. I've come to terms with my past. I mean, if my mom never left me in that cart, I never would've been found by Mr. Ping, become a noodle chef, and have six of the greatest best friends..." he then paused as he then smiled brighter. "No... six of the brothers and sisters I never had in my life."

Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and even Shifu were surprised at that last part, but did feel touched inside their hearts.

"You... you consider us your four brothers and two sisters?" asked Monkey in surprise.

Po smiled and nodded.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" gushed Viper.

"That really means a lot Po." smiled Crane. "Thank you."

Smiling, the seven kung fu masters from the Valley of Peace joined in a group hug.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy smiled at the scene.

"Aww..." cooed Donald.

"That's so sweet." gushed Kairi.

Sora watched the scene... and then his face feel slightly. He looked at his fellow world-travelling companions before speaking up.

"Hey guys... can I speak to you in private?" he asked.

Riku, Kairi, and the Disney trio were confused by Sora's question, but smiled.

"Sure Sora." smiled Mickey.

Riku turned to the warriors. "We'll be right back guys."

Po, his master, and his friends dispersed from the group hug.

"Ok. Do what you need to do." said Shifu.

Nodding, the six friends left the kitchen.

* * *

In the room Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sharing, they Mickey, Donald, and Goofy entered, the mage closing the door.

"What did ya want to tell us Sora?" asked Goofy.

Sora sighed before looking his friends. To their surprise and slight worry, Sora looked upset.

"Guys... well... I don't know how to say this but..." began Sora, suddenly sounding like he was trying to hold back tears. "When... when I woke up from falling into the river... you know, after Shen shot us and Po with that cannon... I-I didn't know where you were. Even though it was only a minute before Roxas showed me where you were, I was still worried. _Beyond_ worried." the then started to sound choked up. "I didn't know if you even survived or not!..."

"Sora..." Riku exclaimed softly.

And just like that, Sora burst into tears, mush to his friends shock. He then held Kairi and Riku tightly.,

"I WAS SO SCARED!" he exclaimed, crying into their shoulders.

"Oh Sora!..." gasped Kairi, feeling tears fall down her face, embracing Sora in the hug.

Riku felt tears suddenly fall down his face as he embraced Sora in the hug too.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were shocked beyond belief at what Sora said. He really thought they were dead? They too felt tears int heir eyes, and quickly joined in the hug.

The six friends hugged each other, crying for a few minutes, letting their emotions flow like that. Mickey finally broke the silence.

"Oh Sora... _(sniff)_ I had no idea you cared for all of us like that..." sniffed Mickey, tears falling from his eyes.

Sora sniffed some more before smiling as the six let go of the hug. "Of course I do. I... I-I really care for you guys. Don't me wrong, I was worried about Po too... but I was more scared when I though you were dead." he then smiled some more, tears still flowing down his face. "Y-You guys aren't just my friends... you're my _family_."

Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy gasped.

"Y-You think of us as family?" asked Donald, shocked.

"Just like Po with Mr. Ping, Shifu, and the Furious Five?" added Kairi.

Sora smiled. "Yeah, y-you're like the brothers and sister I never had. We've been through Hell and back together." he replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Aww Sora..." Goofy smiled.

"It's true... I really mean it." replied the brunette.

Riku smiled. "You know... I feel the same way." admitted Riku.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You do?" asked Mickey.

Riku nodded. "Sora and Kairi are like the younger siblings I never had. And you, Donald, and Goofy are like the older brothers I never had the first time." he replied with a fond smile.

"Aww Riku!..." gushed Kairi with a smile. "I-I feel the same way about all of you." she admitted.

"Me too!" added Donald.

"Yeah, me three! A-hyuck!" nodded Goofy. "Why do you think me, Donald, and Sora stood in front of you three when Shen fire his cannon?"

"You 'bout you Your Majesty?" asked Sora.

Mickey chuckled. "Of course I do!" he replied with a smile. His face then looked like a pleading one. "But it's like I said back while we were fighting Shen's wolves; you don't have to keep doing that anymore Sora." He then turned to Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. "_None_ of you do."

"What are you talking about Your Majesty?" asked Kairi, puzzled.

"_That_." replied Mickey.

Riku gasped. He then smiled as he placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder, making the king look up at him. "You're giving them the same permission you gave me back at Castle Oblivion, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

Mickey chuckled. "Ha-ah! Of course I am!"

Sora was now _very_ confused, as were Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"What are you taking about?" asked Sora.

Mickey smiled brightly up at his four other friends. "It's just that... you don't have to be so formal with me anymore."

Donald and Goofy gasped while Sora and Kairi remained puzzled.

"Y-You mean?!..." began Donald, wide-eyed.

Mickey nodded. "Yep. From now on... Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy... just call me 'Mickey.'"

Sora and Kairi gasped in shock. Donald and Goofy were speechless.

"Y-You really mean it?!" asked Goofy.

"Even though we're your Court Magician and Captain of the Guards?" asked Donald.

Mickey smiled and nodded. "Of course! I may be a king... but it's like what Sora said; we're a family." He then admitted sheepishly, "And I'll be honest, I'm not really one for such royal titles, and neither is Minnie."

"Really?" asked Kairi, surprised.

Mickey nodded. "Plus, I miss Donald and Goofy calling me by name. We were friends since childhood just like you three." he added, looking up at the islanders.

"That's cool to hear." said Sora before asking, "So you really mean it?"

The mouse king nodded. "Of course Sora. We're family." he told the brunette with a smile.

Sora smiled. "Very well then... Mickey."

Riku smiled as he remembered saying those same words two years ago while he and Mickey were at Castle Oblivion.

Mickey smiled happily as the six friends... no... six family members shared another heartwarming group hug.

* * *

Outside the room, Po, the Five, and even Shifu stood outside the door, having heard everything. They had heard Sora scream and came to make sure everything was alright. They smiled when they heard the warming conversation between the six world-travelling friends.

"How sweet." Viper whispered with a smile.

"Very touching." Crane nodded, placing a wing on Viper's back,making the snake smile.

Po, Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, and Mantis nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day, the thirteen heroes were attending the funeral for Master Thundering Rhino in the arena in front of the destroyed tower, among the majority of the city. The deceased rhino's hammer had been removed and placed in a museum in his honor.

Croc and Storming Ox held the ceremony. It was Croc who spoke first.

"I remember the day we first met Rhino. He joined in one of our silly little fights during our youth. We used to use kung fu for stupid reasons. And he would always want to earn his father's pride. But the late Master Oogway saw potential in us, and wouldn't give up. And wouldn't you know it, his belief in us helped form us into quite the team. We were able to defeat the Wu sisters and save an entire village. And sicne that day,w e vowed to use our gifts for good." said Croc, who motioned for Ox to speak.

"Indeed, and after that, we eventually came to live in Gongmen City. We eventually became the official members of the Masters Council. Me and Croc decided that Rhino was more than worthy to be our leader. And during that time, Rhino would also become famous for defeating the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe with a variety of techniques." Ox then sighed heavily. "And just only a few days ago... Master Thundering Rhino died a hero, trying to protect China against Shen. But his death did not go in vain, and neither did all the pandas that villainous bird killed; expect for the Dragon Warrior. And it was thanks to him, his master, the Furious Five, and the six travellers – three of them masters like us – that Shen's wrath was over once and for all. And now Master Thundering Rhino can now rest in peace, and reunite with his parents, including his father, Master Flying Rhino."

Ox and Croc then looked up to the sky, as did the guests to the funeral.

"May you rest well Master. You were a great leader... and a good friend." said Croc with a smile.

* * *

After the funeral, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Shifu, Ox, Croc, and the Soothsayer were walking towards the old panda village. Although Po had come to terms with his past, he felt like there was something he had to do, for a full closure: a small but nice memorial for all the pandas that died at in the hands _(or rather, feathers_) of Shen.

He told his friends and master, and they were more than happy to come with him. Croc, Ox, and the Soothsayer were also happy to attend as well.

It wasn't long until the group of sixteen arrived at the village, Po stood in the center of the village, the others standing behind him. He then turned to Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Tigress, Monkey, Shifu, and Croc, who each had shovels with them, and nodded towards them. The eight complied as they dug a decent hole in the ground. Kairi, Goofy, Ox, and the Soothsayer each put up a pillar in the hole. Viper and Mantis then put up a plaque on the pillars that read:

"_In loving memory of those who now live in peace in a new life."_

After the two masters put up the plaque, Crane set down a framed-picture of the following symbols:

_Love_

_Peace_

_Family_

_Harmony_

Once that was done, Po stood up in front of the small memorial sight before looking up to the sky. Sora, Shifu, Croc, Ox, the Soothsayer, the travellers, and the Furious Five stood together behind the panda.

Po then spoke.

"Uh, hey Mom, Dad... everyone. It's me... Po. A panda who survived the invasion of our village. So, things have been going good down here. I'm the son of a noodle chef, I reside in the Valley of Peace... and not to mention I am THE DRAGON WARRIOR! How cool is that?!" Po allowed himself to smile a bit before he continued. "...Yeah well, as the Dragon Warrior, that also makes me a kung fu master, just like the majority of my friends behind me, heh... And, it's fun you know? Defending the innocent from danger, going on awesome missions, learning new-old stuff almost everyday... and making new friends, including three humans."

Sora, Shifu, Croc, Ox, the Soothsayer, the travellers, and the Furious Five all smiled at the panda.

"So yeah..." continued Po. "Well, Shen's gone for good. But I didn't want to kill him, I mean, none of us did, but he kind of left us with no other choice... and it was kinda on himself for what caused his demise... so yeah. And I can admit now; the idea of killing that peacock did cross my mind, especially since he lied to me, killed all of you and Master Thundering Rhino, conspired with a mad man, a witch, & their allies, and tried to kill me and my six friends who aren't from this world with his cannon... especially after reminding Sora, Riku, Kairi, the king, Donald, and Goofy of their painful memories, but... I-We... all knew that you wouldn't want that. We weren't gonna stoop to such evil he is... even though that guy Xehanort my six friends I mentioned earlier mentioned the other day seems more evil than that peacock..."

Po sighed. "But hey, what's done is done right?" he asked half-jokingly. "And I'd also like to say, despite all that's happened, I still refuse to believe I'm the last panda in all of China. I know there have to be other out there who survived the attack, or who didn't live here that Shen didn't know about. And even if that chance is slim, I'll still believe in it. Just like how Donald, his family, and his friends still believe that Della's alive."

Donald smiled at those words, touched.

Po walked up to the memorial and placed his paw on it. He let out a longer sigh as he looked up to the sky one last time. "Mom, Dad... I know I never met you... but I hope you'll continue too watch over all of us. And although I will still miss you, I know that you would've told me to not dwell on it too much... and I'd thank you very much. I love you guys very much..." he then smiled a little. "And if you can... tell Master Thundering Rhino, Master Oogway, Goofy's wife, Donald's parents, Ansem the Wise, and Master Eraqus 'hi' if you ever see them... I know it would mean the world to my friends."

Po's friends all smiled at the panda, who were touched that he was thinking of them too.

Po moved his paw away from the memorial. "Well, I'll see you guys around. I love you..."

And with that, Po moved away from the memorial and rejoined his friends. Sora, Kairi, Mickey, and Tigress walked up to the panda.

"That... was beautiful Po." said Tigress with a smile.

"Yeah. It really touching." nodded Sora.

Kairi and Mickey nodded in agreement.

Po smiled as he and his embraced in a warm hug.

After they broke the hug, the Soothsayer spoke up.

"I believe we should head back to the city. The fireworks that start the celebration begin in a couple of hours." said the old goat.

Nodding, the group of sixteen left the old panda village back to the town.

But as they left, none of them saw a whole group of spirits behind them. The ghosts were Po's mom, Master Oogway, Master Thundering Rhino, Goofy's wife; Donald's parents; Quackmore & Hortense Duck, and all the pandas that died in the attack. They all smiled fondly at the group before disappearing.

Yet strangely, Master Eraqus and Ansem the Wise weren't among them...

* * *

Later that night, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Shifu sat on the rooftop of their hotel, just as the fireworks began. Ox, Croc, and the Soothsayer were tending to the celebrations.

"Wow! What a sight!" exclaimed Sora.

"It sure is purty!" chuckled Goofy.

"You said it!" said Po with a smile.

Kairi turned to the Jade Palace residents. "Do you guys normally have celebrations like this back in the valley?" she asked, curiously.

"Usually during special events." replied Viper. "Or if s a dangerous threat like this one has been averted."

"That sounds cool." said Riku with a smirk.

Mantis looked at the world-travellers. "How 'bout you?" he asked.

"Usually during the 4th of July." replied Riku.

"And New Years Eve." added Kairi.

Shifu smiled. "Ah yes. The American holidays."

"Same for us too, as well as during the Dream Festivals." added Mickey.

"Hey! Here comes the big finale!" quacked Donald in excitement.

And the mage was right. Soon, dozens of fireworks burst into the sky, bursting into various shapes and colors, brightening all of Gongmen City like it was under a blinking colorful disco ball.

"WOOOOOW!" everyone _(even Tigress)_ exclaimed, except for Shifu, who merely smiled at the display.

"It's so beautiful!" said Kairi in awe.

"It sure is..." admitted Sora.

The two were so focused on watching the show, they didn't even notice their hands touch on top of each other. Riku, Donald, and Goofy noticed, the Keyblade Master smirking, and the mage and captain snickering in amusement.

Hearing Donald and Goofy's snickering, Sora and Kairi looked at them and Riku puzzled, but seeing the three's looks, the Disney duo glancing their eyes towards the two islander's hands, Sora and Kairi looked down. Their eyes went wide as they quickly moved their hands away, blushing like mad. They quickly shifted their gaze to the rest of the fireworks show as Riku, Donald, and Goofy smirked, before looking back at the show themselves.

* * *

The next morning in the arena near where Shen's tower once sat, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were getting ready to head back to the Valley of Peace. Croc and Storming Ox were there to see them off. Po also had two baskets of radishes to take back for his dad.

"We would just like to thank you all one last time for helping save Gongmen City." said Ox.

"Indeed, you must be very proud of your students Master Shifu." commented Croc.

Shifu smiled and nodded. "Yes indeed."

"Well I am honored, but Riku, Mickey, and I aren't students at the Jade Palace." Kairi sheepishly pointed out.

Shifu smiled. "Nonsense Kairi. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Furious Five told me how well the three of you have been doing in learning kung fu. And you were being taught by the Five, who are masters."

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, that's true." she admitted.

"We hope your journey back to the Valley of Peace goes well." said Ox. He then turned to the travellers. "You lot too. Hope you get back to your world safely."

"Thanks Master Ox." thanked Sora with a smile.

Just then, the Soothsayer and Lin strolled up. The group of fifteen acknowledged their presence.

"Oh hiya Lin!" called Mickey.

"Good to see you again!" smiled Kairi.

"Same here." smiled the sheep. "I was hoping to run into you lot before you left."

"Well that's nice to hear! A-hyuck!" said Goofy with a smile before thinking of something. "Oh, and thanks again for helping the other day." he added.

Lin smiled. "No problem."

Shifu, Croc, and Ox were confused. But the Furious Five seemed to recognize her as did Po, Sora, and Co.

"Hey, aren't you that rice-cook we saved when we first came to the city?" asked Crane.

Lin nodded.

"You've met this sheep before?" asked Shifu.

Sora, the travellers, the Five, and the Dragon Warrior proceeded to tell Shifu, Ox, Croc, and the Soothsayer how they met, and how she had also risked her safety in the town to tell where the two masters of this town were after Thundering Rhino's death. This made the masters surprised and the Soothsayer amused.

"Wow. That's pretty brave of you ma'am." commented Croc.

Lin smiled shyly. "Th-Thank you Master Croc." she replied.

Viper then looked at Po, Sora, and the travellers with a confused expression. "Wait, what did you guys mean that she helped you a few days ago?" she asked, curious.

"After we left the village and heard what Shen was up to from Marluxia and Larxene, we went to the harbor." began Sora.

"But there were ten wolves at the entrance. And given that we were still recovering from being shot by that cannon out of the factory, we decided not to fight all of them." added Riku.

"Not to mention that one of them could've snuck away to warn Shen and that peacock could've executed the Five on the spot." added Po, shivering at the tonight, as did his friends except for the Soothsayer.

"And while we were thinking of a way to get in, Lin came up to us and helped us sneak in by launching a cart of fireworks at the wolves so they wouldn't notice us." finished Mickey.

Kairi then giggled. "Of course, Lin was already going to launch the cart at them as payback for threatening her with something that was out of her control."

"And what was that?" asked Storming Ox.

"Because the wolves took away her pots and pans, she couldn't cook her rice for a wolf, who didn't seem to care." explained Donald.

That made all the anthropomorphic animals _(except Po, Lin, Soothsayer, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy)_ look shocked.

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Viper.

Tigress turned to the sheep. "That was pretty brave of you. Especially when you helped Po and the travellers sneak in." he complimented with a smirk.

"Yeah, takes a lot of bravery to do what you did." said Crane with a smile.

"Indeed, even small acts of help can lead to big things." said Shifu with a smile as well.

"Yeah, first these guys and now you? Looks like were having a gathering of those who helped save this city." chuckled Croc.

Lin was too modest and shy to receive mush praise, but smiled none the less.

"Thank you very much." the market sheep replied.

"And speaking of those who helped save Gongmen City..." Sora began before looking at the Soothsayer. "Thanks for helping heal us. Physically and-"

"-Literally?" finished the Soothsayer with a smile.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah."

Po then strode forward. "And thanks for helping us find our inner peace. It really helped during the battle with Shen." he said to the goat with a smile.

Soothsayer smiled. "The inner peace was discovered by you yourselves. Yes, the pain will always be there, but you should always come to terms with it, and learn from it as well."

"Good words indeed old friend." said Shifu with a smile. He and the Soothsayer, unsurprisingly, had known each other long ago, and had told Sora, Po, the Five, and the travellers about it.

Po's face then fell slightly. "And we're sorry for what happened to Shen."

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Ox and Croc told us that when Shen was younger, you were basically his nanny whenever his parents were busy ruling the city."

The Soothsayer let out a long sigh. "There is no need for apologies. Shen chose the path of darkness, and that was what ended up killing him. I just hope he can find peace in the afterlife... just like his parents."

"Once again, wise words." Shifu nodded in agreement.

Po the smiled. "Well, I hope we can meet again." he then added, sheepishly, "Under better and much more nicer circumstances."

Soothsayer smiled. "Indeed Po Ping. I wish you, your fellow masters, and your fellow travellers a safe journey back home, and back to your home world."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Shifu smiled at the goat, Ox and Croc nodding in agreement. Lin was a bit puzzled.

"'Home world?'" she asked.

"We'll explain later, but you must promise to keep it a secret." said the Soothsayer. She and the others thought that after Lin had helped the heroes, six from other worlds, she deserved to know the secret of the other worlds too. Like the travellers, Po, Shifu, and the Five, the Soothsayer, Storming, Ox, and Croc knew about the other worlds too.

Lin smiled and nodded.

Soothsayer then turned towards Sora and Kairi. "I can also see that you two will have a great bond that will blossom into greatness in the near future." she told them with a smile.

Sora and Kairi were taken aback and began blushing like mad. Riku smirked, Donald, Goofy, Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Croc snickered, Viper and Lin giggled, and Mickey, Po, Tigress, Crane, Shifu, and Ox rolled their eyes at the others' behavior.

Shifu then cleared his throat. "With that said and done, I believe that we must head to the harbor to continue our journey back to the Valley of Peace."

Those going with Shifu nodded.

"Right." Sora said in agreement. "But first, can we take a picture before we go?" he asked, puling out his Gummiphone _(which miraculously survive the cannon [and was waterproof])_.

"What's that?" asked Po.

"It's something from our world that takes pictures." explained Mickey.

"I don't see why one picture wouldn't hurt." shrugged Ox.

With that, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Shifu, Storming Ox, Croc, Soothsayer, and Lin all got together. After setting a timer on the Gummiphone to take the picture, Sora used that selfie stick that came with the device, stuck it to the phone, and held it out while making sure everyone was in the shot.

"Everyone smile!" said Kairi.

Everyone did so as the picture was taken.

"Did it work? How's it look?" asked Viper.

Sora brought the phone back, stuck the stick into his jacket, and showed the picture to everyone.

"Looks good! A-hyuck!" chuckled Goofy.

"Not bad." commented Tigress.

Sora chuckled as he pocketed his Gummiphone.

After saying their goodbyes, Croc, Ox, Soothsayer, and Lin watched the group of thirteen depart from the town to the harbor, Po carrying his radish baskets.

* * *

On the boat, the group of thirteen sat and talked about their adventures, which included travelling across China, and travelling across the worlds. Even Roxas and Namine joined in the conversations outside of Sora and Kairi's hearts.

Conversations included:

Sora: "I never knew Tai Lung had a nephew."

Po: "A cursed prince got turned into a beast?! Wicked!"

Mickey: "So Junjie is actually a bad guy... huh."

Viper: "An undersea kingdom. How mystical."

Kairi: "Wow Viper, I never knew you liked ribbon dancing!"

Crane: "And suddenly I'm scared of Wonderland."

Goofy: "I didn't know Mr. Ping could do kung fu himself too! A-hyuck!"

Tigress: "This Hades character sounds pretty odd for the Lord of the Dead."

Donald: "Po was going to be _married_?!"

Mantis: "This Sephiroth guy sounds pretty wicked for a guy with a long sword and a large wing."

Riku: "Mei Ling sounds like a nice person to give out good advice."

Monkey: "So pirates and superheroes are the real thing. Interesting."

Roxas: _"Who knew that you could use kung fu to blind people or make them forget things."_

Shifu: "I find it really interesting how Lea has a keyblade too."

Naminé: _"So it was Zeng who inadvertently gave Shifu the idea for 'Dragon Warrior Challenge Day.'"_

* * *

After several hours of storytelling, night rolled around. Everyone was asleep, except for Po who was on night watch. Sora and Kairi opted to join him to keep the panda company.

As the three were watching the sights, they suddenly heard quiet footsteps. They turned to see Tigress step out, and look out to another side of the boat.

"Tigress?" asked Sora, softly.

Tigress jumped slight, but relaxed when she remembered that it was just three of her friends.

"Oh it's just you three."

"Something wrong?" asked Kairi.

"Couldn't sleep." replied Tigress. "Just came out for some fresh air."

Despite the understanding looks, given after everything that went down in the city, Po couldn't help but say, "Ok Tigress. But remember, if something's bothering you, you can talk to us."

Sora and Kairi nodded, the latter saying "Yeah, any of us."

Tigress smiled slightly before it fell. She stared at the water for a bit before looking back with her friends.

"Think maybe we can for a bit?" she asked.

Slightly surprised, Sora, Kairi, and Po smiled as they sat down with the feline. The four sat in an awkward silence before Sora spoke up.

"Listen Tigress, uh... I think we know what this is about."

Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"It's about what happened back in the factory, isn't it?" asked Sora.

Tigress sighed heavily and slowly nodded.

Guilty looks went on Sora, Kairi, and Po's faces.

"We kinda figured that..." muttered Po.

Tigress was now confused. "Whaddya mean?"

"While we were on our way to the harbor from the village, we saw Marluxia and Larxene patrolling the grounds. We overheard that after the seven of us were blasted out of the factory, you were so angry and heartbroken." replied Kairi.

Tigress sighed heavily, a sad expression on her face. "You are right. We all thought that you were truly dead. I was so ready to kill Shen, but Viper and the boys snapped me out of it... even though the Organization still hurt and captured us."

Po sighed guiltily. "Tigress, I'm sorry for what we did."

Tigress looked at him, puzzled.

"What I mean is, we're sorry for scaring you that day. Especially me..." Po muttered sadly. "These guys were just trying to do their job..." He then gestured to Sora and Kairi. "...but it nearly costed all six of them their_ lives_ when they were helping me at the same time. And all because I wanted answers about my past. I should've listened to you. I was selfish and impulsive... not thinking clearly... and I'm sorry." he said with regret in his eyes.

"Me, Kairi, and our fellow travellers are sorry too." sighed Sora. "I guess when Shen started making our painful memories resurface, it caught us off-guard and by the time he presented that cannon, we were just too shocked and horrified."

"Even though it wasn't enough to prevent you, Goofy, and Donald from standing in front of Riku, Mickey, and me to protect us?" asked Kairi with a small smile.

Sora nodded with a small smile of his own before he frowned again. "All the same, I guess the pain of our past caught us off-guard like Po... and were really sorry."

Tigress sighed a little before, to her friends' surprise, she smiled a little. "Although I wasn't proud of your actions that day, I can't say that I blame you."

"Really?" asked Kairi.

The feline master nodded. "I admit, I would've done the same thing if I wanted to desperately know the truth. And I know that the seven of you were just doing your job: helping and protecting the world and its inhabitants"

Sora, Kairi, and Po were taken aback.

"I just... I really thought that the seven of you died. Like you said Kairi, I was angry, heartbroken, and distraught. Angry that Shen killed you, and heartbroken thinking that all of you were dead. I had lost all hope after thinking we lost you all for good. Only Monkey seemed to be the one not to give up... but I just couldn't bring myself to fight or even bother to escape. Viper, Crane, and Mantis felt the same way." said Tigress sadly before smiling a bit. "But when we saw all seven of you up on that roof, alive... I suddenly felt hope again." her face fell again. "But when Shen aimed at all of you again, I instantly remembered that moment in that factory. I wasn't gonna let him get you again, or worse. I had failed to reach you all because of those stupid Nobodies, and I wasn't going to let you guys suffer such a fate... even though we were all blown away before we finally beat that bird."

Kairi smiled. "Well, friends to crazy stuff sometimes just for their friends."

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, especially when they try to save them."

Tigress smiled. "In the end, all is forgiven."

Po and the two islanders smiled in thanks.

"Thanks Ti'." smiled Po.

Tigress smiled and nodded as she got up. The others followed suite.

"Better?" asked Kairi.

"Yes." the feline replied. "I'm gonna head back to sleep." she turned around to go back inside, but paused and looked back at the three. "Thank you Po. Sora. Kairi."

The three smiled as Tigress went inside, going back to sleep. Sora, Kairi, and Po continued their night shift before heading to sleep when it would be over.

* * *

_Castle That Never Was:_

Demyx was sitting in the Grey Area once again, strumming his sitar. After playing a couple of notes, he dismissed it and wandered down the hall to the Training Room.

"Might as well see what the others are up to." he muttered to himself.

* * *

In the Training Room, Young Xehanort was keyblade sparring with another keyblade wielder. The wielder wore a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, which was quite similar to Riku when he was possessed by Ansem and the Riku Replica. He also wore a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. This boy was Vanitas, Ventus' darkness that was extracted from his body fifteen years ago. Yet was somehow revived.

Ansem, Xemnas, Xigbar, and Maleficent watched the two train.

"That masked kid really knows a lot." commented Xigbar. "Tell me, how was he revived?"

"Xehanort kept control of the Unversed for Vanitas, until I found a world where toy could collect enough scream and sadness from others to rebuild his heart." explained Maleficent.

"The process was completed not long after we first met up with Shen before he retook his home tower, but Vanitas can't speak, just yet." added Xemnas.

"All the same, he'll be a perfect addition as a member of the new Organization. One of the chosen." mused Ansem.

As the two keyblade wielders kept sparring, none saw Demyx enter the room and was right behind Young Xehanort.

"Uh, hey guys." he greeted casually.

Startled by the sudden voice, Young Xehanrot suddenly swung his keyblade into Demyx's chest, making the mullet-haired Nobody scream in shock. Master Xehanort's young incarnation quickly realized what he had done and quickly withdrew his weapon and dismissed it.

"Oh it's you." he muttered. "Apologizes Demyx. We didn't know you were in here."

"No, no, totally cool." said Demyx, waving it off. Though his voice sounded weak and full of pain as he clutched his hands in front of his chest.

"Head to your room and rest. Report for your next mission when you're better." instructed Xemnas.

Demyx nodded, wearily. "Got it, thanks." he wheezed as he left the room.

"Think he'll be ok?" asked Xigbar, raising an eyebrow.

"He'll be just fine." said Xemnas, not bothering to look at his old second-in-command/double-agent.

Shrugging it off, Xigbar and the superiors continued to watch Vantias and Young Xehanort spar once more.

* * *

In his old room, Demyx stumbled in, groaning as he shut the door.

"Oh, my chest... it hurts..." he wheezed as he collapsed on the bed.

Suddenly, he felt another pain roar through his chest.

"W-What's goin' on?! What's happening?!" he cried in alarm.

Suddenly, he began to glow in both light in darkness. Demyx suddenly began to scream in pain as he then floated a few feet above his bed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! MY CHEST! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" he screamed.

Suddenly, a small glowing orb flew out of the chest of Demyx as it disappeared. Demyx's screaming started to falter as he quickly landed on the bed with a small _thud_, closing his eyes in pain as the darkness disappearing around him. He still glowed slightly before it faded away.

Demyx opened his eyes and slowly sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Oh man..." he wheezed. "What the heck was that?..."

He placed his gloved-hand over his chest... and gasped when he felt something. _Two_ somethings: warmth, and a beat.

"Huh?" Demyx muttered in confusion.

He placed his hand over his chest again, and felt three beats. Demyx gasped.

"Is that... my heart?" he asked in a mixture of shock and confusion.

He ran into the bathroom, flipped on the light switch, looked in the mirror and gasped.

He still looked the same, but instead of having gold vessel eyes, Demyx's eyes were now green again. He was restored.

Demyx was shocked. "I'm a person again... I have my heart back..." He began to smile. "I-I'm no longer a Nobody." He beamed from ear to ear. "Haha! Yes I'm back to normal! Demyx-wait..." He paused his cheering. "Demyx was my Nobody." He smiled again. "Right... _Myde_ is back."

Demyx, now known as his Somebody, Myde, walked out of the bathroom and looked outside his window.

"So I'm human again. That means I don't have to stay here anymore." he paused. "But what should I do now? If they find out, I'm so dead."

Myde walked to the side of his bed and sat down, facing the door, wondering what to do. Then, he remembered what Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Po, and Tigress said to him after he battled them as Demyx.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_As Sora rejoined the others, Demyx slowly got up, dismissed his sitar, and clutched his arm._

_"Aw, what was I thinking?!" he groaned._

_Sora sighed. "Demyx, is this what you want to do?" he asked._

_Demyx sighed. "It's not like I have a choice Sora. I'm stuck in this group as ling as I'm a reserve vessel."_

_"But you don't have to remain this way." said Kairi. "Leave the true Organization Demyx. You don't really seem like a bad guy."_

_"Kairi's right. Just because you're stuck in that group, doesn't mean that you can't make your own choice and leave." nodded Mickey._

_Demyx sighed before his expression turned serious. "Well even if I wanted to leave them I can't."_

_"Why?" asked Viper._

_"Backstabbing those guys would be stupid. If they find out that I ditched them, I'm yesterday's toast." replied Demyx. "I mean, what's in it for me?"_

_Po walked up next to Sora, Kairi, and Mickey. "I don't know... a normal life? One where you don't have to be on the wrong side? I'm just saying." he told the Nobody._

_Demyx sighed deeply. "All the same, even if I wanted to, I'm still stuck as a benched member." His expression then turned angry. "Heck, I don't even know why they even bother keeping me around, chosen or not! I'm useless, I'm chicken. I'm not even friends with any of them, even the members from the old group. I can count the number of times I've hung out with them on one hand. _Less _than one hand. I didn't even _know _them in the old life!" he shouted._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five were now taken aback._

_"Demyx..." Viper softly exclaimed._

_Tigress strode up. "But is this the life you want Demyx? To hurt the innocent? Just like Shen?" she asked._

_Demyx sighed. "Not really. I mean, I only stayed in the old Organization because I just wanted to get my heart back after loosing it."_

_Sora then walked up to Demyx. "I don't know what else to say... except... the truth."_

_Demyx was now surprised and confused. "What truth?" he asked._

_"Last year, Axel found out through Xigbar that you all were lied to. Kingdom Hearts was actually never going to give you guys you're hearts back. Xemnas lied to you all so you'd follow him blindly. Their goal was actually to do what Xehanort is doing now: Gather thirteen vessels, place a piece of Xehanort's heart into them, turn into the same person, and clash against seven lights." explained Sora._

_Demyx's jaw dropped._

_"It's true." nodded Mickey. "You were right Demyx, Nobodies did have hearts, they just needed time to develop. Xemnas lied about that so you'd still follow him."_

_Demyx couldn't believe it. "We were never getting our hearts back..." he muttered, betrayed._

_"Now you know the truth. What are you gonna do know Demyx?" asked Po._

_Demyx now wasn't sure. "I-I don't know... I'll think about it." With that, he teleported away._

* * *

_Present:_

Myde pondered over their words for a couple of minutes. He knew that he couldn't stick with them as Demyx due to being stuck as a "benched" member. But he then realized something: he had his heart back. It was no longer blocked by the piece of Xehanort's heart that made him vessel. He could _leave_.

"But, to where?" he asked out loud.

Then he had an idea.

"That's it! Disney Castle! That's where Sora, Axel, and the others are staying before the war. Even if it means hard work, joining them might be the only option for me."

Myde tried to summon a corridor to Disney Castle, but found that he couldn't.

"Huh? That's odd. Never happened before." he muttered.

Before he could try again, he heard a voice that made his blood freeze.

"_I swear, Demyx had better have a good reason for screaming like a maniac at this hour!"_

Myde gasped. "Larxene!" he exclaimed softly, but hin horror.

Knowing that he couldn't let the Organization or any of their allies see him restored, knowing that they would kill him, Myde opened the door an rand own the hall to the Gray Area.

"_I hear footsteps!"_ came a Larxene's voice from down the hall.

"_Don't let him or her get away!"_ came Marluxia's voice.

"Oh crud, Marly too?!" Myde hissed in panic.

He was in too much of a panic that he missed the entrance to the Grey Room. But he knew that he couldn't go back with Marluxia and Larxene on his tail.

"Ok, think Myde I can't get to Disney Castle, I doubt the Restoration Committee will take me in, my home world is nowhere to be found..." he muttered as he ran to the castle's main entrance/exit.

* * *

As he ran outside, he saw sighed in relief as the bridge formed. ½ way down, he leaped into the air, and landed on the ground and ran into the town.

As he rounded a corner to where the entrance to the digital Twilight Town was, he skidded to a stop and groaned as he saw that it wasn't there.

"Oh no, no entrance to the digital Twilight Town!" he groaned in dismay and in panic. Then, Myde snapped his fingers as an idea flew into his head. "Wait, Twilight Town! That's it!"

Hearing the faint footsteps of Marluxia and Larxene, Myde wasted no time in opening up a corridor of darkness to get to Twilight Town and leaped through it.

As soon as Marluxia and Larxene rounded the corner, scythe and knives ready, they stopped suddenly when they saw no one there.

"Great, a dead end." groaned Larxene, dismissing her knives. "Wonder who that was."

"Whoever it was, they won't get far." said Marluxia, dismissing his scythe.

Nodding, the two teleported back to the castle to report what had happened.

Back inside the castle, Saïx was standing in his usual spot in the Grey Area, having just watched the whole scene through a window.

"So Demyx, you've been restored and left." surmised Saïx. He then suddenly smiled slightly. "Good luck. Sora an his friends will need all the help he can get."

The Luna Diviner then teleported away to the throne room.

* * *

_Valley of Peace:_

At _Dragon Warrior_ _Noodles & Tofu_, Mr. Ping was sweeping the the floor, still worried for his son's safety. Po's words from the day he had left still circled in his head.

_"I gotta go! I'm the Dragon Warrior, it's kinda my job to save kung fu. And I need to help my friends save this world from the darkness. Which includes you. And if I don't... what am I?_"

As he continued sweeping, he suddenly heard something. Or rather, _someone_.

"Hey dad."

Mr. Ping froze, his heart skipping a beat. He dropped his broom as he looked towards the entrance, and saw Po there, carrying the two crates of radishes.

"PO!" Mr. Ping exclaimed happily.

Po smiled and laughed as he set the crates down, just as the goose ran up and hugged the Dragon Warrior, who returned it.

"So how did it go? Did you save China?" Mr. Ping asked, exiting the hug.

"Yep." nodded the panda.

"I knew you would... that's why I had these new posters made... _(p__ulls out a poster of Po) _'My son saved China. You too can save, buy one dumpling get one free'!" said Mr. Ping.

"Hey, that's a pretty good deal." chuckled Po. His expression then turned serious. "But first... there's something I should tell you."

Mr. Ping gulped, nervous.

"While I was gone... I found the village where I was born... I found out how I ended up in that radish basket." Po explained.

Mr. Ping was taken aback. "You did?" he asked.

Po nodded. "I know who I am."

"You do?" asked Mr. Ping, barely speaking.

_(A beat...)_

"...I'm your son." finished Po with a smile.

Mr. Ping smiled happily as the two embraced lovingly.

"I love you dad." said Po.

"I love you too, son." said Mr. Ping.

The two broke their hug again.

"So... where are Sora and his friends?" asked Mr. Ping.

Po smiled. "The Jade Palace. And Master Shifu has something he wants to say to three of Sora's friends when I get back." he explained. "Wanna come?"

"Why of course." the goose beamed.

With that, Po and Mr. Ping left the noodle shop to the Jade Palace.

* * *

Po and Mr. Ping entered through the gates to the Jade Palace, where they found Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey waiting.

Riku, Kairi, and Mickey were standing in a straight line in front of the steps that led to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Five stood to the side. Po quickly joined his fellow kung fu masters while Mr. Ping stood next to them near the exit.

Shifu addressed everyone. "Thank you all for coming. Now, after recent events of these past couple of weeks, I would like to congratulate all of you. For your brave efforts, you helped save Gongmen City and the rest of China, and the rest of this world from Shen's wrath, and once again from falling into the Organization's grasp. And for that, I am _very_ proud."

Riku, Mickey, Kairi, and the kung fu masters smiled in appreciation before saluting and bowing while Mr. Ping just smiled at them, proud himself.

Shifu smiled as he addressed Mickey and the islander trio.

"Po, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Furious Five have told me how quickly the three of you learned kung fu in just two weeks. How they are very impressed at your skills. And like the first four, you managed to master inner peace, two of you at such young ages. And for that, I am very proud." Shifu then smiled some more. "Therefore, after the events in Gongmen City, and the good words the nine masters put in for you... Riku, Kairi, and Mickey... consider yourselves kung fu masters."

Riku, Kairi, and Mickey gasped in surprise, as did Sora, Donald, Goofy, Po, Mr. Ping, and the Furious Five. There were a few moments of silence before Kairi finally broke it.

"We're... kung fu masters?" she asked, still shocked.

Shifu nodded. "Congratulations." he told them.

Mickey, Kairi, and Riku then smiled happily as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Po, and the Five approached Shifu and stood beside them.

"Masters." Sora and Po said in unison, saluting and bowing.

"Masters." Donald, Goofy, and the Five said in unison, saluting and bowing too.

Shifu just smiled warmly as he too saluted and bowed.

Riku, Kairi, and Mickey smiled as they saluted and bowed.

As soon as they all stood up, Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately stood beside their friends.

"Way to go guys! You're kung fu masters like us!" cheered Sora.

"Congrats!" congratulated Donald.

Kairi and Mickey giggled and Riku smirked.

"Thanks guys." smiled Kairi.

"Yeah, really means a lot." said Riku with a smile.

"And you, now Mickey and Riku are both kung fu and keyblade masters! A-hyuck!" Goofy pointed out.

Mickey chuckled. "Yep, that's true!"

Donald looked at Sora teasingly. "But Sora still has a lot to learn if he's gonna be both as well." he teased.

"Oh thanks a lot!" said Sora sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, so do I!" giggled Kairi.

Tigress smirked. "Well, given how fast these two learn, and how hardcore they are as well, I'm pretty sure they'll catch up with the two of you in the keyblade master ranks."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Tigress."

Mantis chuckled. "Yep, soon boyfriend and girlfriend will be masters of both soon."

Sora and Kairi immediately blushed at that. "We're just friends!" they said at the same time.

Before any snickering or eye-rolling could go around the arena, Mr. Ping spoke up as he noticed something.

"Um, Shifu, the building is glowing." said the noodle-chef.

The thirteen kung fu masters turned to face the Jade Palace to see that it was indeed glowing. Kingdom Key immediately summoned itself in Sora's hand. Sora nodded, knowing what this meant. He turned to Kairi and Mickey.

"Watch this guys." he said.

Kairi and Mickey watched with interest along with Riku, Donald, Goofy, Po, Shifu, Mr. Ping, and the Furious Five as a crown emblem appeared under Sora's feet. Suddenly, a beam shot out from the Jade Palace into the sky, revealing the world's keyhole. Sora aimed Kingdom Key towards it, just as a beam shot out from the keyblade and into the keyhole, making a locking sound heard.

"Wow!" Kairi exclaimed in awe.

"Haven't seen that in a while." muttered Donald.

"Guess that means you're leaving again." sighed Viper in sadness.

"Hey, we'll come back and visit. No worries." promised Kairi.

Mr. Ping and the Jade Palace residents smiled.

"We'd like that very much." said Shifu.

"Good luck on your mission guys." said Po with a smile.

"Thanks Po." smiled Sora.

The group of thirteen then shared a group hug.

After that, Mickey pulled out a device, typed in some numbers, and he, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy disappeared in six beams of light to the Gummiship.

Once the beams dispersed, Mr. Ping spoke up.

"You're probably hungry, let me make you all something to eat!"

"We'd like that very much Mr. Ping." smiled Shifu.

"What are you talking about? I'll cook!"chuckled Po as they walked to the bunkhouse.

"No, I'll cook." assured Mr. Ping.

"Dad..." muttered Po.

"It's the least I can do, you all saved China." Mr. Ping pointed out.

"It's the least _I _can do, you raised me. And I usually always cook for my friends and master." Po also pointed out.

"Po..."

"Dad..."

"Po..."

"Okay, lets both cook together." suggested Po.

"Together... no, I'll cook!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

Then, they, Shifu, and the Five all laughed as they stepped inside the kitchen.

* * *

_Mountains far away from the valley:_

In a little shrine-like structure, a circular shape enshrouded in a green robe sat. The shape suddenly stood up, and is revealed to be a male panda. Po's birth father, Li Shan.

"My son is alive..." he softly exclaimed.

He stepped out of the shrine and looks down upon a small farming village, which was populated by pandas just like himself. The pandas below caught his gaze.

* * *

In the Lanes In Between, Sora was sailing the Gummiship. Donald sat in the co-pilot's chair, and Mickey sat in the weapons seat. Riku, Kairi, and Goofy sat in the passenger seats.

"Seem to be no other worlds in trouble just yet." Sora commented.

"Hmm. You're right." Mickey nodded. "We should head back to the castle to recover for a bit."

"Good idea Your Maj – er – I mean Mickey." Donald said in agreement, while also correcting himself, from saying Mickey's royal title. Boy was that gonna take some time to get to used too after not saying it for so long ever since Mickey and Minnie became king and queen.

With that said, Sora sailed to Disney Castle.

* * *

_Disney Castle:_

Queen Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Pluto, Chip, Dale, and Lea were in the throne room. After the nightmare they _(except Webby, Pluto, Chip, and Dale)_ had that stormy night, they were all worried for Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"I just hope they're ok." sighed Minnie in concern. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Mickey."

"Me neither with Donald." Daisy nodded. "And I have to apologize to him for missing our date two years ago when Naminé was restring his, Sora, Goofy, and Jiminy's memories."

"Aye, we're hoping the lad and his friends are ok too." sighed Scrooge. Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and even Webby nodded in agreement.

"What I wouldn't give to see Dad alive and well after what happened that night." sighed Max.

Webby looked towards Lea. "Same thing with you Lea?" she asked.

Lea sighed heavily. "Yeah, I'm worried about them too. Mostly Roxas and Naminé."

"Ya really care about them don't ya?" asked Scrooge with a small smile.

Lea nodded. "Yeah. Back in the Organization, Roxas was like a little brother to me. And during Castle Oblivion, I was basically the only thing Naminé had. Ansem the Wise - as DiZ - was nuts in the mind, and I was the one who truly cared about her aside from the others."

"Even the replica?" asked Louie.

Lea nodded. "Yep. Even if his memories were fake, his determination was real."

Minnie smiled at Lea before looking down at the ground. "Oh, I just hope everything's ok." she sighed with worry.

Just then, six beams came down from the sky, catching everyone's attention. They gasped when they saw Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy appear from those beams.

"Mickey!/King Mickey!" Minnie, Chip, and Dale cheered at the same time.

"Uncle Donald!/Donald!" cheered the mixed voices of Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby together.

"Dad!" Max exclaimed.

"Sora! Kairi! Riku!" exclaimed Lea.

Pluto barked in happiness.

Immediately, everyone joined in a group hug.

"Aw, it's good to see you all too!" chuckled Mickey with a smile.

"We're so glad you're ok!" said Max in happiness.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did something happen?"

After everyone separated from the hug, Lea, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, and Louie explained about the nightmare they all had.

After they finished, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were shocked and horrified by what they had said.

"My god..." gasped Kairi, placing her hand over her mouth.

"How awful!" gasped Donald.

Lea nodded. "Yeah it was pretty scary." he said in agreement.

Riku sighed. "You know, I think we may know what might've caused it."

He and the others received curious and confused faces.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Chip.

"Well, it all started later in the day after we arrived to the Valley of Peace..." began Sora.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy then told their friends and family about their adventure, which received mixed reactions.

Minnie, Lea, Daisy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Webby, Louie, Max, Chip, Dale, and even Pluto were:

Surprised that Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea _(when he was Axel)_, and now Mickey, Riku, and Kairi were kung fu masters,

Shocked and horrified when they learned that Shen killed all of the pandas in China with only Po surviving and when Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, & Po were blasted out of the factory by a cannon, yet survived,

In happy tears when they learned about how Po got adopted,

Surprised that Sora, Po, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald & Goofy mastered inner peace, and were able to touch, maneuver, and attack with cannonballs,

And touched when they learned that Sora considered Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as family, but also surprised and happy that Mickey was allowing them, and now the group that was already in the castle awaiting the six's return, to call him by his real name. This in turn gave everyone else in the room's permission to call Mickey by his real name. Minnie also kindly gave them permission as well.

After the story, they were met with mixed reactions.

"Wow! What an adventure!" Webby exclaimed in excitement.

"That is so cool how we have seven hung fu masters in this room!" Dewey exclaimed.

Minnie giggled at their reactions as she went up to Mickey. "I'm just glad that you are all safe."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy smiled. Nut Kairi suddenly frowned.

"There's still something that I don't get." she muttered out loud.

"And what's that?" asked Daisy.

"How come most of you had a nightmare about bad things happening to all of us when we were blasted out of the factory?" she answered/asked.

Everyone was surprised and now puzzled as well.

"Good question Kai'." muttered Sora.

"I've got nothing." said Mickey.

"Me neither." shrugged Ludwig.

"I might." came a voice.

Everyone jumped as they turned to see, standing at the castle doors, Master Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid!" they all exclaimed, immediately bowing in respect to the wizard/retired keyblade master.

Yen Sid nodded as he walked up to them.

"Perhaps the reason that Lea, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Max, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Ludwig, and Scrooge experienced the same nightmare is because of your connections." said the wizard.

"Connections?" asked Goofy.

"_I think I know what he's talking about."_ came a voice.

Suddenly, Naminé came out from Kairi's heart. Roxas came out of Sora's at the same time. Both still faded.

Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Chip, Dale, Webby, Pluto, Scrooge, and Ludwig all jumped in surprise.

Lea chuckled. "Relax you lot It's only Sora and Kairi's Nobodies." he told them.

That made them relax.

"Oh I see. You two must be Roxas and Naminé, the ones Lea, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy told us about." said Minnie with a smile.

Roxas and Naminé nodded.

"_What Master Yen Sid means by 'connections' is our bonds that tie us together. Like family and very close friends."_ Naminé explained.

Yen Sid nodded. "Well said Naminé." he told the special Nobody, who smiled at the wizard in appreciation.

Yen Sid addressed the others. "When Po, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were blasted out of the factory by the cannon, you all felt something wrong within your hearts. That was how you experienced the nightmare." He turned to Minnie. "You experienced it because you're Mickey's wife. And his longtime girlfriend ever since you were children."

Minnie considered those words and smiled at Mickey, the mouse king returning it.

Yen Sid then turned to Max. "You are Goofy's son. His own flesh and blood. So it would make sense for you to experience it as well."

Max nodded and hugged his dad, making Goofy return the gesture.

The wizard turned to Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. "You three are very important in Donald's life. Daisy's his very special sweetheart,.Huey, Dewey, and Louie, despite being his nephews, are like little son's to Donald. Ludwig VonDrake is one of Donald's favorite uncles. And Scrooge McDuck is not just another one of his favorite uncles, but was also his and Della's guardian after the deaths of their parents. So ti would make sense for all six of you to have the same experience."

Daisy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, and Louie all looked at each other before nodding in agreement and then hugging Donald, Webby joining in.

Finally, Yen Sid turned to Lea. "And you shared bonds with the rest. You saw Roxas and Naminé as your younger brother and sister throughout your days in Organization XIII as Axel, and continued that bond even when being friends with Sora and Kairi. Riku as well, since the both of you teamed up to watch over Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the Valley of Peace last year."

Lea nodded as he looked at the five mentioned and smiled at them. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Naminé returned the smile with their own.

"Connections are hard to explain, but they are a very strong bond that binds us together." Yen Sid said. "I too felt the worry of something bad happening I my young pupils, back in the tower, the day they were shot out of the factory."

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and especially Mickey looked at each other with guilty expressions.

"Aw gee, I'm sorry we made you worry Master." apologized Mickey.

Yen Sid smiled sightly. "Do not blame yourself Mickey. I think what matters is that you are all ok."

"He's right." said Minnie. "That world is safe thanks to you six and your friends, and your back safe and sound."

"If only we had a way for us to celebrate their safe return." chuckled Lea.

Yen Sid smiled slightly as he raised his hand, and in three seconds, bars of Sea-Salt ice cream appeared in Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Minnie, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Ludwig, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby's hands.

"Whoa! Cool!" Huey exclaimed.

"Ah, Sea-Salt ice cream." Scrooge said with a smile.

"Now this takes me back." murmured Lea.

They all took bites of their ice cream.

"Sweet." said Chip.

"But very salty." added Dale.

"Just melts in your mouth." said Kairi with a smile.

"Delicious!" giggled Minnie.

"Thanks Master." thanked Mickey.

Yen Sid smiled slightly. "Now then, I must return to Mysterious Tower. I recommend you six get some rest after your adventure. The worlds aren't in trouble yet." he told Sora and Co.

"Right. Thank you Master." nodded Sora.

Nodding, Yen Sid then vanished into thin air.

"Hey dad, wanna go see some new tricks I learned in my skateboard?" asked Max.

"Of course Maxie! A-hyuck!" chucked Goofy.

With that, the two left.

"Say nephew, how about some fishing with yere family? To calm yurself after everything that happened?" suggested Scrooge.

Donald smiled. "Of course Uncle Scrooge."

With that, Donald, Dasiy, Scrooge, Ludwig, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby left the throne room.

"Were gonna do a maintenance check on the Gummi Ship!" said Chip.

"Go ahead fellas!" said Mickey.

Nodding, Chip and Dale hopped onto Pluto, and they left to the Gummi Garage. Minnie giggled as she followed them.

"I'm guessing you guys just beamed in here for fun instead of just waling in?" asked Lea.

"That, and it was a good way to repair the injuries we got in Gongmen City." said Riku, smirking.

Lea chuckled. "All the same, it's just nice to see you guys, along with Donald and Goofy alive and well after facing off against a senile peacock."

"_Same here Lea."_ said Roxas with a smile.

Taking another bite of her ice cream, Kairi spoke up after gulping down her bite. "So tomorrow, after we relax from our adventure. You and all of us in the ring." she suggested.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. It wouldn't hurt to train some more in between missions." he said in agreement.

"_So long as you don't strain yourselves."_ giggled Naminé.

Lea smirked. "I'm ready for that."

"That's the spirit." said Sora with a goofy grin.

"Don't hold back Lea." added Kairi. "Promise?"

Lea was about to reply, but when he looked at Kairi again, he gasped.

As the sun shone through the window, on of the rays casted itself on Kairi, and in Lea's eyes, there was someone else in her place.

But it wasn't Naminé, as she was standing next to her Somebody.

Instead, it was a girl who looked just like Kairi and Naminé. Same face, same blue eyes. But she had short black hair, and wore an Organization cloak.

Lea gasped again, small tears rolling down his eyes. He dropped his ice cream, but Riku noticed and caught it.

"Whoa Lea, you almost dropped your ice cream." he said to the redhead.

But as he and the others looked at Lea, they were shocked, confused, and a little worried.

"_Lea, are you ok?"_ asked Roxas, concerned.

Lea blinked. "Huh?" he asked.

"You're..." Mickey began.

Lea noticed the tears on his eyes and wiped them away.

"Sorry about that." he apologized sheepishly. "I guess I'm still recovering from that nightmare. I was the only one who knew that it was real... I just didn't know how."

Kairi smiled reassuringly. "It's ok Lea." she soothed.

Lea chcukled sheepishly. "Heh, thanks..."

With that, the five Guardians of light continued to eat their ice cream, Roxas and Naminé chatting alongside them.

* * *

Two days later, the Gummi Ship picked up readings of another world consumed by darkness. After saying their goodbyes to Minnie, Daisy, Max, Lea, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Ludwig, Scrooge, Chip, Dale, Pluto, and even Horace and Clarabelle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy boarded the Gummiship and sailed away... after experiencing the dropout exit... again.

The "family" was sailing around with Mickey at the controls, Donald in the co-pilot's chair, Goofy at the weapons control, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi in the back.

It wasn't long before they saw a very unfamiliar world. It had a clocktower on top with a small town and a school underneath.

"Whoa! A new world!" exclaimed Sora as he turned over to Mickey. "Have you ever been to this one before Mickey?"

The mouse king studied the world.

"Nope. Never been here before. But by the looks of it, it appears to be consumed by darkness." he replied.

"Well if it's covered in darkness, we'd better take care of it." declared Riku.

"Let's kick some Heartless butt!" exclaimed Donald enthusiastically.

"Gwarsh, someone's excited, a-huck!" commented Goofy.

"I have every right to show the bad guys who's boss!' retorted Donald.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh and that reply. Mickey then parked the ship and it wasn't long until they were beamed down.

* * *

_The Moon:_

Meanwhile, Della continued to do repairs on the _Spear of _Selene, using a hammer on some parts. She stopped fro a breather to look at the picture of her, Donald, Scrooge, and her three eggs. She smiled sweetly at it.

"Don't worry boys. I promise I'll see you soon." she said.

With that, Della continued her hammering, determined to get back to earth.

_The end_

* * *

_(Kung Fu Fighting plays)_

(CAST)

_Sora_  
Haley Joel Osment

_Riku_  
David Gallagher

_Kairi_  
Hayden Panettiere

_Lea_  
Quinton Flynn

_Roxas_  
Jesse McCartney

_Naminé_  
Meaghan Jette Martin

_Ansem_  
Richard Epcar

_Xemnas_  
Paul St. Peter

_Young Xehanort_  
Benjamin Diskin

_Xigbar_  
James Patrick Stuart

_Saïx_  
Kirk Thornton

_Demyx_  
Ryan O'Donohue

_Luxord_  
Robin Atkin Downes

_Marluxia_  
Keith Ferguson

_Larxene_  
Shanelle Workman

_Leon_  
Doug Erholtz

_Po_  
Jack Black

_Tigress_  
Angelina Jolie

_Viper_  
Lucy Liu

_Crane_  
David Cross

_Monkey_  
Jackie Chan

_Mantis_  
Seth Rogen

_Master Shifu_  
Dustin Hoffman

_Mr. Ping_  
James Hong

_Shen_  
Gary Oldman

_Soothsayer/Narrator_  
Michelle Yeoh

_Wolf Boss_  
Danny McBride

_Master Croc_  
Jean-Claude Van Damme

_Master Storming Ox_  
Victor Garber

_Master Thundering Rhino_  
Dennis Haysbert

_Lin_  
Lauren Tom

_Li Shan_  
Fred Tatasciore  
_(archive audio)_

With the Disney character voice talents of:

Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck

Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent

Paget Brewster as Della Duck

Corey Burton as Yen Sid, Dale, Ludwig VonDrake, Bushroot, and Liquidator

Jim Cummings as Pete and Darkwing Duck

Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto

Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse

Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip

Jason Marsden as Max Goof

Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack

Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck

Danny Pudi as Huey Duck

Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck

Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse

David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck

* * *

_**And I am finally DONE! Rate and review, and look out for more stuff in the future! See you all soon!**_

_**Coming up next: Kingdom Hearts: Enchanted Christmas **_


End file.
